Kodeks
FF niekanoniczny i do poprawy, szach mat Akuumo Kodeks to opowieść, której główna akcja dzieje się dwa tygodnie po wydarzeniach opisanych w Podróży ku przeznaczeniu. Opowiada o dalszych dziejach Voxa na Artas Nui, jego spotkaniu z Arcticą i odkryciu przez niego przeszłości Zaldiara. Spis treściukryj Prolog Rozdział 1 Rozdział 2 Rozdział 3 Rozdział 4 Rozdział 5 Rozdział 6 Rozdział 7 Rozdział 8 Rozdział 9 Rozdział 10 Rozdział 11 Epilog Autor Prolog Sieć spadła prosto na niczego niespodziewającego się Hapakę. Zdezorientowany Rahi zaczął się miotać i szarpać, nie mógł jednak uwolnić się z pułapki. Wtem zza drzewa wyłonił się De-Matoranin imieniem Vox i wyjął zza pasa niewielki drewniany miecz. Podszedł do skrępowanego Hapaki i uniósł ramię do góry, gotów do zadania ciosu. Kiedy ostrze już miało opaść w dół i wbić się w ciało Rahi, czyjaś ręka zabrała je z dłoni Matoranina. Vox odwrócił się, zdumiony i ujrzał stojącego nad nim Toa Ognia Zaldiara, jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie powinien się dziwić. W końcu usłyszał, że ktoś się zbliża, po prostu nie zwrócił na to uwagi. - Co robisz, Zaldiar? - spytał. - Złapałem tego Rahi! - I dlatego chcesz go zabić? - odrzekł Zaldiar swoim niskim, przenikliwym głosem. - Rahi nie mogą wchodzić na ten teren. A ten wpadł w moją pułapkę. - Vox wskazał głową Hapakę. - To nie powód, żeby go uśmiercać. - Toa podszedł do Rahi i przeciął krępującą go sieć. - Nauczył się już, że to miejsce jest dla niego niebezpieczne i nie będzie tu wracał. Możesz pozwolić mu odejść - dodał i pogładził zwierzę po głowie. To po chwili oddaliło się i zniknęło w leśnej puszczy. Vox spojrzał z wyrzutem na przyjaciela. - A jeśli to byłby jeden z tych zmutowanych Rahi? - powiedział. - Są niebezpieczne. Też puściłbyś go wolno? - Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Ale też nie zabijałbym go. Nieważne, czy jest to Rahi czy inna istota. Wszyscy jesteśmy częścią Wielkiego Ducha. Powinnyśmy żyć w zgodzie, a nie nawzajem się zabijać. Matoranin zamyślił się. - Mówisz tak, a jesteś Toa - odparł po chwili. - Czy nigdy nikogo nie zabiłeś, mając tak wielką moc? Zaldiar tylko uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. Kucnął przy Voxie i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Toa nie zabijają - rzekł. - To nie w ich naturze. Muszą być obrońcami bezbronnych i uciśnionych, a nie mordercami. To ich odróżnia od wszystkich barbarzyńców i zbrodniarzy, zagrażających bezpieczeństwu wszechświata. Taka jest ich powinność wobec Wielkiego Ducha. - Wskazał palcem na niebo. Vox nie ukrywał, że Zaldiar wzbudził w nim podziw. Każde jego słowo niosło ze sobą jakąś mądrość. - Skąd Toa wiedzą, jak mają postępować? - zapytał zaciekawiony. - Istnieje Kodeks, który wskazuje im drogę. Bez niego, każdy Toa szedłby inną ścieżką, doprowadzając do chaosu we wszechświecie. Dlatego musimy go przestrzegać. Ty też wkrótce będziesz musiał. Matoranin zamrugał. - Ja? - zdziwił się. - Dlaczego? Zaldiar tylko się uśmiechnął. - Już wkrótce się dowiesz - odparł, po czym wstał na równe nogi i wolnym krokiem odszedł w stronę wioski. Vox bez namysłu podążył za nim, zaintrygowany tajemniczymi słowami przyjaciela. *** Dwadzieścia tysięcy lat później… Spikorr wyglądał groźnie. Zawsze tak wyglądał. Nawet teraz, gdy tkwił zamrożony w bryle lodu na jakiejś wysepce pośrodku oceanu. Morskie Rahi z pewnością drżały na jego widok, gdy tylko koło niego przepływały. Nieważne kto. Ważne, że się bał. Światło księżyca rozświetlało wody, w których odbijały się gwiazdy. Gdzieś w oddali widać było budowle Artas Nui, rozświetlone tysiącami małych światełek. Gdyby Spikorr był przytomny, mógłby cieszyć się niezłym widokiem. Ale nie był. Szkoda. Łódź podpłynęła z drugiej strony. Osoba w niej siedząca użyła swojej mocy, a wtedy bryła zaczęła pękać, łamać się i roztapiać. Łódź podpłynęła bliżej. W końcu Spikorr spadł na zimne deski, cały przemoczony. Powoli zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność. Uniósł lekko głowę i dostrzegł stojącą przed nim postać w płaszczu. - Kopę lat, nieprawdaż? - Toa Lodu uśmiechnął się. Rozdział 1 Mieszkańcy Artas Nui rzadko kiedy zwracali uwagę na cokolwiek, co nie było nimi samymi. Wiedzieli, że skupienie wzroku na niewłaściwej osobie może skończyć się dla nich tragicznie, dlatego patrzyli przed siebie, na odległe punkty zawieszone w przestrzeni gdzieś poza metalową metropolią, zmieniając swoje twarze w zobojętniałe maski. Wiedzieli, że nawet krzywe spojrzenie na świecące krwawym blaskiem symbole sprawującej władzę nad całą wyspą korporacji XONOX mogą przynieść im nieprzyjemne konsekwencje, dlatego starali się nie zadzierać głowy. Tej nocy jednak było inaczej. Odgłosy wrzawy i bojaźliwe krzyki rozbrzmiały w mieście Artas Nui. Karanak mknął przez Pierwszy Dystrykt, skacząc po budynkach, przy każdym skoku wbijając swoje ostre odnóża w ich ściany i pozostawiając w nich długie, podłużne rysy, niczym rany na ciele. Każdy stojący w oddali mógłby stwierdzić, że to gigantyczny pająk. Jednak ci, którzy byli bliżej, lub widzieli już wcześniej w swoim życiu Karanaka wiedzieli, że tak nie jest. Jego cielsko wyglądało jak dwa zespolone ze sobą ciała zupełnie odmiennych istot. Dominującym, większym ciałem był ogromny pajęczak, którego czarny korpus zdobiły czerwone pręgi. Jego pajęcza głowa, na której mieściły się szkarłatne oczy oraz śmiercionośne kleszcze, była połączona z drugim ciałem, humanoidalnym, które zwisało bezwładnie, jakby uszło z niego całe życie. Ale to właśnie ono było mózgiem, dawało stworowi inteligencję i kierowało ruchami kończyn pająka. Pająka gonionego przez Toa odzianą w biało-srebrną zbroję, noszącą na twarzy Kanohi Volitak, dzierżącą dwa miecze, których klingi jarzyły się błękitnym blaskiem, kontrastującym z czerwienią neonów Artas Nui i strzelającą w istotę ostrymi jak jego odnóża odłamkami lodu. Pająka gonionego przez Toa imieniem Arctica. Błękitne oczy wojowniczki wyglądające spod Maski Kamuflażu skupione były w całości na umykającym jej monstrum, kiedy dziewczyna szybowała między stalowymi wieżowcami Artas Nui, wznosząc się na lodowym serpencie, którego ciągnący się już od kilku przecznic ogon znaczył drogę jej pościgu. Toa Lodu musiała schwytać Karanaka. Bezpieczeństwo tłoczących się pod nią mieszkańców nie było dla niej teraz tak ważne. Głównym powodem jej pogoni były dawne zatargi. Dawne wspomnienie, które zostało przywołane przez ponowne pojawienie się tej odrażającej kreatury na wyspie. Matoranie, Vortixx, Skakdi i inni mieszkańcy spoglądali ze zdziwieniem, a niektórzy nawet z przerażeniem, jak ogromny mutant skacze po okalających ciasne uliczki budynkach ich miasta, odpędzając od siebie kłęby mgły powstałej z wymieszanego smogu i toksycznych spalin. Ścigająca go Arctica nie wywierała już na nich takiego wrażenia. Mimo swojej masy Karanak był szybki. Bardzo szybki. Dużo szybszy niż Toa Lodu chciałaby przyznać i jedynym sposobem na spowolnienie go było strzelanie w jego stronę ostrych jak brzytwa sopli - tylko tak mogła go dosięgnąć - chociaż te mimo prób dziewczyny dawały marne rezultaty, jako że potwór poruszał się zbyt szybko i chaotycznie, by mogła w niego trafić. Powoli zaczynała sobie odpuszczać. Już wiele razy miała do czynienia z Karanakiem, a ten wiele razy jej uciekał. I wszystko wskazywało na to, że tym razem stwór także jej umknie. W pojedynkę dużo trudniej było jej go schwytać. Żałowała, że nie ma tu teraz z nią jej dawnego przyjaciela. Z nim wszystko było łatwiejsze… Sopel lodu trafił w odnóże mutanta. Karanak ryknął z bólu i spadł na jedno ze stoisk z narzędziami przy ulicy, wznosząc w powietrze tumany kurzu. Może jednak miała szansę… Dopadła do miejsca upadku, przeciskając się przez przestraszonych przechodniów i zatrzymała się, czekając, aż zanieczyszczony pył opadnie. W końcu udało się jej dostrzec Karanaka leżącego na grzbiecie na stercie gruzu. Wyglądał na nieprzytomnego. Miała szansę… Arctica zakręciła jednym z dwojga Mroźnych Ostrzy w dłoni i zbliżyła się do stwora, gdy nagle jego oczy zaświeciły się, a on sam wzbił się w powietrze, lądując po chwili na dziewczynie, przygniatając ją swoim ciężarem i zbliżając swoją pajęczą głowę do jej twarzy. Przechodnie rozpierzchli się z krzykiem na wszystkie strony. Dziewczyna zaklęła pod nosem. Nie miała co liczyć na czyjąkolwiek pomoc… Poczuła odrażającą woń z gęby Karanaka, jego czerwone ślepia świdrowały ją, jakby chciały zahipnotyzować, a odrażająca, przezroczysto-zielona ślina ściekała na jej zbroję. Toa Lodu napięła mięśnie, chcąc zrzucić z siebie stwora, ten był jednak zbyt ciężki. Stęknęła, gdy jej kolejna próba spełzła na niczym. Spojrzała w lewo. Na ziemi leżało jej Mroźne Ostrze. Może da radę je dosięgnąć… Wyciągnęła rękę. Jeszcze trochę… jeszcze trochę… Poruszające się szczękoczułki zaczęły przybliżać się do twarzy dziewczyny, szykując się do rozerwania jej maski, potem metalowej skóry, a na koniec jej wewnętrznych organów i kości. Jeszcze trochę… jest! Arctica chwyciła ostrze w dłoń i już miała zatopić je w ciele bestii, gdy nagle potężna fala dźwiękowa zrzuciła z niej potwora i cisnęła nim o ścianę budynku nieopodal. Dziewczyna spojrzała w stronę, z której nastąpił atak i ujrzała szczupłego wojownika odzianego w szaro-srebrną zbroję z Kanohi Hau na twarzy. Podszedł i wyciągnął do niej rękę, chcąc pomóc jej wstać. Arctica odtrąciła jego dłoń i podniosła się o własnych siłach. - Co ty narobiłeś?! - krzyknęła. - Już go miałam, kiedy ty… - Odwróciła głowę w stronę Karanaka, lecz ten zdążył już wspiąć się na dach budynku, po czym zniknął, odskakując w dal. - Pięknie… - mruknęła do siebie i zaklęła pod nosem, po czym znowu zwróciła się do wojownika. - Przez ciebie mi uciekł! - Trąciła go. Mężczyzna stał niewzruszony. - Uratowałem ci życie - odezwał się. Arctica chwilę stała i wpatrywała się w niego, zastanawiając się, co odpowiedzieć w tej sytuacji. W końcu zdecydowała się tylko na chłodne „Sama potrafię o siebie zadbać”, po czym odeszła w swoją stronę. Toa Vox odprowadził ją wzrokiem. *** - Anah! - Walenie do drzwi odbiło się echem od brudnych szarych ścian. - Niech to zaraza, Anah, otwieraj, ty larwo! Otwieraj! Wraz z uchyleniem klamki do pokoju wpadł rozwścieczony Rithianin w burym pancerzu, rozsiewający wokół siebie silną woń alkoholu i zaczął okładać pięściami sparaliżowaną Matorankę, z którą dzielił mieszkanie. Anah leżała skulona na podłodze, podczas gdy kolejne ciosy spadały z góry na jej zwiotczałe ramiona, desperacko próbujące uchronić twarz przed uderzeniami mężczyzny. - Ile razy… mam powtarzać… - wysapał Rithianin - że masz robić to… co ci każę… ty niewdzięczna larwo?! Matoranka jęknęła cicho. Jej ciało wciąż nosiło jeszcze ślady po poprzednim pobiciu. - Przestań, Frakkh… - wyłkała. - Znowu to robisz… - Zamknij się! - Rithianin uderzył po raz kolejny. - Zamknij się, zamknij się, zamknij się, zamknij się… Donośnie gruchnięcia i jęki Matoranki rozbrzmiewały na całej klatce schodowej, nikt nie zamierzał jednak przyjść z pomocą. Wtrącanie się w cudze sprawy nie leżało w naturze mieszkańców Artas Nui. Anah wiedziała, że musi to przeczekać - nie była to pierwsza tego typu sytuacja i z pewnością nie ostatnia. Musiała ją przeczekać, jak zawsze… Nagle rozległo się walenie do drzwi. - Hę? - Frakkh podniósł głowę i spojrzał za siebie. Ktoś ponownie uderzył o drzwi. Rithianin zacisnął palce na szyi Matoranki i spojrzał jej w oczy. - Jeśli piśniesz chociaż słowo, zabiję cię, rozumiesz? Anah pokiwała w odpowiedzi nerwowo głową. Mężczyzna wstał znad maltretowanej Matoranki i podszedł do drzwi. Kiedy tylko je uchylił, strumień dźwięku, który w niego uderzył, posłał go na drugi koniec niewielkiego mieszkania. Zdruzgotana Anah spojrzała z przestrachem na swojego współlokatora, po czym przeniosła wzrok na stojącego w drzwiach mężczyznę. Wysoki wojownik z mieczem przy pasie i maską Kanohi na twarzy spoglądał na nią z góry. Zatrzęsła się. - T-Toa…? Frakkh podniósł się na równe nogi, lekko się zataczając. Otarł wierzchem dłoni usta, z których zaczęła ściekać strużka krwi. - Ty… - wycharczał w stronę przybysza. - Co ty sobie myślisz?! To nasze mieszkanie! Vox zmrużył oczy i zerknął na Matorankę. - Czy zrobiłem coś niepożądanego? - Nie, nie… - Anah pokręciła głową. - Bardzo ci dziękuję… - Mam go stąd przepędzić? - zapytał Toa, wskazując na Rithianina. Matoranka przez chwilę spoglądała na wojownika, potem na swojego oprawcę. Stał w miejscu, świdrując ją wzrokiem. Widziała groźbę w jego oczach. Nie przestraszyła się. - Tak. Proszę. Frakkh zacisnął gniewnie pięści. - Ty dwulicowa sikso! Zapamiętam to sobie, słyszysz?! Zapa… Urwał, kiedy Vox naparł na niego całym swoim ciężarem. Oszołomiony - i przede wszystkim pijany - Rithianin był zbyt rozkojarzony, by się bronić i kilka uderzeń później przywarł do ściany z kolejną raną widniejącą na jego opływowej twarzy. Szary Toa uniósł niższego od siebie mężczyznę ponad ziemię, trzymając go za szyję i napierając nim na okno. - Przyrzeknij, że już nigdy więcej się tu nie zjawisz - wycedził Vox. Frakkh jęknął boleśnie. - Echh… Dobra, dobra, tylko mnie już zostaw… - Przyrzeknij! - warknął Toa Dźwięku, przebijając okno i zawieszając mężczyznę w powietrzu. Mieszkanie Anah i Frakkha znajdowało się kilka pięter nad ziemią i choć upadek z tej wysokości nie mógł zabić kogoś postury Rithianina, z pewnością byłby bolesny. - Aaach! - krzyknął przerażony Frakkh, wierzgając nogami. - Dobra! Dobra! Przyrzekam! Już nigdy więcej się tu nie zjawię… Vox zmrużył oczy. - Wolę mieć pewność - powiedział i puścił Rithianina. Jeszcze przez moment, kiedy spadał, dało się słyszeć jego krzyk, dopóki nie uderzył w stertę śmieci składowanych pod mieszkalnym blokiem. Kilka padlinożernych skrzydlatych Rahi poderwało się z przestrachem w powietrze i pomknęło ku nocnemu niebu. Toa Dźwięku przez chwilę spoglądał w dół, na Frakkha niezdarnie próbującego podnieść się na nogi, po czym zwrócił się do Matoranki, wciąż klęczącej z przestrachem na podłodze: - Zapłacę za szybę. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, zmierzył w stronę drzwi. Nim do nich dotarł, Anah owinęła się wokół jego nogi. - Dziękuję ci… - Jestem Toa. Wykonuję tylko swoją powinność - odparł. Matoranka spuściła na moment wzrok, zmieszana. Nadal nie zwalniała uścisku. - Wiem, że to zabrzmi głupio, ale… Nadal się boję. - Podniosła głowę. - Czy mógłbyś… zostać ze mną, chociaż na tę noc? Vox zawahał się. Uratował tę Matorankę, ale nie powinien się przywiązywać. Przywiązanie nie przynosiło mu niczego dobrego. Tak jak to było z Tahku… Nie. Vox chciał tylko zrobić coś dobrego, by odkupić swoje winy za spowodowanie śmierci Le-Matoranina. Ale nie potrzebował do tego kolejnych więzi. - Wybacz, ale aż tak nie wtrącam się w prywatność innych - odrzekł. - Żegnaj. Uwolnił się z uścisku Matoranki i zniknął za drzwiami. Anah odprowadziła go wzrokiem. Cisza wypełniła jej mieszkanie, po raz pierwszy od wielu dni. *** - Na pewno dobrze idziemy, Taive? Toa Lodu zignorował pytanie towarzyszącego mu Spikorra. Chłodna woda zachlupotała pod ich stopami, gdy przemierzali zalane podziemne Archiwa głównej kwatery XONOX-u, w których składowano wszystkie porzucone i nieudane projekty korporacji. Całe miejsce zdążyło już popaść w ruinę, nieuczęszczane od lat, i szczątkowe żółte Kamienie Świetlne, rozmieszczone w kilku miejscach zawiłych korytarzy nie wystarczały do całkowitego rozproszenia mroku, Taive musiał więc wspomagać się własnym źródłem światła, którym był jarzący się błękitnym blaskiem kamień ściskany w jego lewej dłoni. - Twoja informatorka nie wyglądała na dość… - odezwał się ponownie Spikorr - wiarygodną, jeśli mam być szczery. Mężczyzna w biało-niebieskiej zbroi wydał z siebie poirytowane mruknięcie. - Można jej zaufać - powiedział i przystanął na chwilę. Teleskopowe oko jego Kanohi Akaku wodziło przez moment po otoczeniu, aż wreszcie zlokalizowało to, po co Toa Lodu i jego towarzysz Skakdi się tu zjawili. - Jesteśmy na miejscu. Wspiął się na wystającą ponad wodę stertę metalu, przypominającą swego rodzaju niewielką wysepkę i zatrzymał się przed stalowymi drzwiami, zabezpieczonymi dwoma masywnymi blokadami. - Rozbij je. Spikorr chwycił swój morgensztern w szponiaste dłonie i zamachnął się na zatrzaski. Kolczasta buława rozbiła je w drobny mak, a echo uderzenia rozniosło się echem po całej okolicy. Zakazianin skulił się. - Jesteś pewien, że nikt nas nie usłyszy? - Nikt nie zaglądał do Archiwów od lat - odparł Taive. - Zwłaszcza po tym, jak XONOX zaczął pracę nad pewnym ważnym projektem… Ale jestem pewien, że zaraz tu kogoś wyślą, jeśli ciągle będziesz tyle gadał. Spikorr skrzywił się, skruszony. Taive otworzył metalowe drzwi i wszedł do ciemnego wnętrza komory. W środku znajdowało się kilka kanistrów, każdy z nich otwierało się za pomocą umieszczonej przy nim konsolety. Toa Lodu zatrzymał się przy ostatnim. - Teraz sprawdźmy, czy ten kod od niej był wart swojej ceny… - powiedział cicho i wystukał kilka symboli na pulpicie. Moment później kanister otworzył się z sykiem, odsłaniając przed wojownikami tkwiącą w jego wnętrzu postać. - Naprawdę myślisz, że on może się przydać, Taive? - zapytał Spikorr. Toa Lodu przytaknął w odpowiedzi. Skakdi ponownie spojrzał na robota stojącego przed nim w bezruchu. Smukły, w czarnym pancerzu, nadającym mu futurystycznego wyglądu, z niektórymi elementami zbroi jarzącymi się pomarańczowym światłem, podobnie jak jego oczy. Wydawał się dziwnie… obcy, a w jego wyglądzie było coś, co napawało strachem od samego patrzenia. - Ale co on może zrobić? Tylko stoi i się nie rusza. Robot przeniósł na niego martwe spojrzenie. Po chwili przemówił głosem Skakdi: - Ale co on może zrobić? Tylko stoi i się nie rusza. Spikorr zamrugał i stanął jak wryty. Spojrzał ze zdumieniem na Taive’a. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Rozdział 2 Kamienie Świetlne z trudem przebijały się przez gęsty mrok, dając słabe, czerwonawe światło. W tym miejscu nie było ulicznych latarni. Władze wyspy wykręcały się brakiem funduszy, lecz tak naprawdę chodziło o to, że lampy nie świeciły tu zbyt długo. W końcu była to jedna z najgroźniejszych dzielnic Artas Nui, zamieszkiwana przez najgorszych ze Skakdi, podstępnych Steltian, paru groźnych Xian oraz kilku Matoran spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Wszyscy oni woleli kryć się w półmroku, w którym miejscowe władze nie mogły przyjrzeć się ich poczynaniom. W powietrzu unosiła się charakterystyczna mieszanina zapachu siarki i smoły. Mimo woli pokręciła nosem, skręcając w boczne odgałęzienie ulicy. Co chwilę rozglądała się nerwowo na boki. To, co zamierzała zrobić, było nie tylko nielegalne, ale też niezwykle niebezpieczne. Zapamiętała mapę, lecz wąskie uliczki wiły się i dotarcie do celu zajęło jej ponad pół godziny. Podczas gdy reszta dzielnicy była kiepsko oświetlona, w tym zaułku było zupełnie ciemno, nie licząc słabego światła sączącego się przez szpary w prymitywnych okiennicach. Przystanęła, by oswoić oczy z mrokiem i po chwili zdołała coś zobaczyć. Nie był to zbyt zachęcający widok. Tutejsze budynki czasy świetności miały już dawno za sobą. Niektóre najwyraźniej mocno osiadły, gdyż ich ściany niebezpieczne się pochyliły, grożąc zawaleniem. Nie miała pewności, czy trafiła pod właściwy adres, ponieważ tabliczka z nazwą ulicy częściowo zardzewiała i brakowało na niej pierwszych liter, lecz mimo to weszła w zaułek. Po chwili dotarła do stromych schodów wiodących w dół do odrapanych, żelaznych drzwi. Pasowały do opisu. Zeszła pomału po schodach i stanęła przed drzwiami. Zapukała. Przez moment nic się nie działo. Zamierzała zapukać ponownie, gdy nagle za drzwiami usłyszała kroki. Ktoś się zbliżał, powoli i bez pośpiechu. Cofnęła rękę i czekała z mocno bijącym sercem. Po chwili drzwi uchyliły się, a przez szparę spojrzała na nią para błyszczących oczu. Przełknęła ślinę. - Jesteś… - zaczęła. - Droma? Drzwi uchyliły się szerzej i jej oczom ukazała się zgarbiona, niska postać. Miała bardzo niepokojący, wygłodniały wygląd. Nie można było stwierdzić, czy jest Matoraninem, czy też należy do jakiejś innej rasy. Jej wychudzone ręce zakończone były dłońmi z długimi, ostrymi pazurami, a maska miała przedziwny, zniekształcony wygląd. - Ach, Toa Arctica… - powiedział Droma głosem podobnym do szelestu zeschłych liści, uśmiechając się krzywo. - Co cię sprowadza w moje skromne progi? Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech i odrzekła: - Chcę… chcę skorzystać ze zwierciadła psychotronicznego. Uśmiech natychmiast znikł z twarzy Dromy. Rozejrzał się na boki, po czym zaprosił Arcticę do środka gestem dłoni. - Wejdź. *** Żelazne drzwi prowadziły do wąskiego korytarza, który niemal natychmiast wiódł w dół po trzeszczących schodkach. Arctica zeszła za zgarbionym przewodnikiem do słabo oświetlonej piwnicy, śmierdzącej pleśnią i kurzem. Źródłem światła nie były tu, jak mogło się wydawać, Kamienie Świetlne, tylko kaganki oraz kopcąca, upstrzona przez muchopodobne Rahi lampa. Całą jedną ścianę zajmował regał zastawiony fiolkami z różnymi płynami o jaskrawych barwach oraz nieprzyjemnie wyglądającymi narzędziami. Na przeciwległej ścianie zawieszone były Kanohi, równie upiorne jak maska - lub twarz - Dromy. Pośrodku pomieszczenia, na niewielkim stoliczku, znajdował się pokaźnych rozmiarów czarny kocioł, a obok niego stało drewniane krzesło. Droma popatrzył uważnie na Arcticę. - Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zrobić? - zapytał szeleszczącym, ledwie głośniejszym od szeptu głosem. - To dość… niebezpieczne… moja pani. Toa Lodu była tego w pełni świadoma. Doskonale wiedziała, jak działa zwierciadło psychotroniczne. Za każdym razem uszkadza umysł korzystającej z niego istoty, aż wreszcie nie daje się rady normalnie myśleć, zmieniając się w warzywo. Czasami nawet kończyło się to śmiercią, właśnie dlatego było zakazane. Arctica wiedziała o tym doskonale. Ale musiała to zrobić. - Tak. - Przytaknęła. - Jestem pewna. Oczy Dromy zabłyszczały. - Dobrze… Bardzo dobrze… - powiedział i podszedł do regału z fiolkami. Arctica zauważyła, że kuleje na prawą nogę. Chwycił w swoje szponiaste dłonie buteleczki z jaskrawoniebieską cieczą, odkorkował je i wlał zawartość do kotła. Powietrze wypełniła słodka woń, a z kadzi zaczął unosić się błękitny dym. Arctica z narastającym niepokojem patrzyła, jak Droma wlewa coraz to kolejne fiolki do kotła. W pewnym momencie mężczyzna przystanął i spojrzał przenikliwym wzrokiem na Arcticę. - Kogo chcesz odszukać, pani? - wyszeptał. Dziewczyna zawahała się. Nie ufała mu, ale z drugiej strony robiła coś tak okropnego, że nie było sensu niczego ukrywać. - Przyjaciela… - odparła po chwili. - Przyjaciela, hm? Ach, rozumiem. - Droma pokiwał głową. - Przyjaciela. - Podszedł do regału i wziął z niego fiolkę z różowym płynem. Wlał go do kotła i zaczął mieszać, wykonując okrężne ruchy wielką, pordzewiałą łyżką. Arctica miała wrażenie, że jego ciało zaraz się rozleci. Wreszcie skończył i postukał łyżką o krawędź kotła. Spojrzał znacząco na Toa Lodu. Ta podeszła do naczynia, a wtedy Droma podsunął jej krzesło. Arctica usiadła i zajrzała do kadzi. Ujrzała w niej błękitną ciecz z wirującymi, fioletowymi smugami. Po chwili smugi rozstąpiły się i dziewczyna zobaczyła swoje własne, najczystsze odbicie. Było tak realne i niezakłócone, że Arctica miała wrażenie, iż spogląda przez okno na swój sobowtór. Odbicie wykonywało każdy jej ruch i każde spojrzenie, w pewnym momencie jednak zawirował wokół niego iskrzący różowym światłem motyl, a ono powiodło za nim wzrokiem. Arctica spojrzała na Dromę. Ten skinął głową. - Wiesz, co robić, pani? - Tak… - odparła zamyślona, ponownie wpatrując się w odbicie. W końcu wzięła głęboki wdech i zanurzyła głowę w kotle. Początkowo nie zauważyła żadnej różnicy. Nadal znajdowała się w mrocznej, ciasnej piwnicy Dromy. Jednak zaraz potem wyostrzyły się wszystkie jej zmysły, jakby ktoś wpuścił strumień światła do ciemnej komnaty. Opanowała nagłe podniecenie, kiedy ogarnęła wzrokiem nie tylko piwnicę, ale też cały budynek, potem całą dzielnicę, wyspę… Przyhamuj, powiedziała sobie. To był najniebezpieczniejszy moment. Jeśli jej zmysły nie przestaną się wyostrzać, po paru minutach oszaleje. Uczucie, które jej towarzyszyło było nieporównywalne z jakimkolwiek innych dotychczasowym przeżyciem - było uniesieniem graniczącym z ekstazą. Ale wiedziała, czym to grozi. Jeśli nie przyhamuje, z jej ciała zostanie tylko pusta skorupa, a jej umysł będzie błądził w odległych zakątkach wszechświata. Poczuła lekki ból głowy. Zignorowała to. Skupiła się i po chwili przed jej oczami pojawił się obraz wysokiego, dobrze zbudowanego Toa w srebrzystej, kolczastej zbroi z maską o ostrych konturach na twarzy. Nero - najprawdziwszy i najrealniejszy, jak tylko się dało. Przez moment chciała wyciągnąć ku niemu rękę, wpaść w jego objęcia, lecz szybko uświadomiła sobie, że nie jest prawdziwy. Coś ukłuło ją w głębi serca. Nero był jej najbliższym przyjacielem, kimś, komu mogła zaufać, zwierzyć się, kimś, u kogo mogła szukać pomocy i oparcia, kimś kogo… kochała. Zawsze ją wspierał, pomagał w trudnych chwilach, znał odpowiedzi i rozwiązania problemów, z którymi Arctica nie mogła sobie poradzić i dodawał jej otuchy. Któregoś dnia zniknął. Bez śladu. Arctica nawet nie wiedziała, co się z nim stało. Pisała wiadomości, starała się z nim skontaktować… na próżno. Żadnej odpowiedzi. Żadnego odzewu. Nic. Nic, co by wskazywało na to, że Nero żyje… Ale żył. Czuła to. Czuła, choć nie wiedziała jak, to jakaś część mówiła jej, że Nero żyje. I teraz miała zamiar go odnaleźć. Obraz Nero rozwiał się i Arctica rozpoczęła poszukiwania. Jej umysł przeczesywał całe wyspy w sekundy, próbując trafić na trop Toa Dźwięku. Ból głowy nasilał się, jednak nie mogła teraz przestać. Po paru chwilach znalazła ślad Nero, jakby ten zostawił po sobie jaskrawą smugę. Arctica natychmiast podążyła jej śladem. Musiała być niezwykle skupiona, aby nie zboczyć z drogi. Narastający ból wcale jej w tym nie pomagał. Sunęła za smugą światła, aż wreszcie dotarła na jakąś wulkaniczną wyspę. Czuła się, jakby coś rozsadzało jej czaszkę od środka. Powinna była przestać, wiedziała o tym, zaszła jednak zbyt daleko. Obraz przed jej oczami zaczął się deformować i rozpadać, tworząc kolorowe kalejdoskopy. Jednak wciąż widziała smugę, prowadzącą do jasnego punktu gdzieś w oddali. W końcu dostrzegła sylwetkę Nero, majaczącą na tle światła. Ruszyła ku niemu, lecz niespodziewanie zaczęła zwalniać i tracić go z oczu. Nie chciała. Wciąż brnęła dalej, choć teraz ledwie cokolwiek widziała. Ból rozrywał jej głowę. Zaczęła się trząść. Wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Nero, chcąc znaleźć się przy nim i go dosięgnąć. Jeszcze trochę… jeszcze trochę… jeszcze… Podniosła gwałtownie głowę i opadła bezwładnie na krzesło, ciężko dysząc. Dotknęła dłońmi czoła. Miała wrażenie, jakby ktoś wypalił dziurę w jej mózgu, czuła się słabo i kręciło jej się w głowie. Zaklęła w duchu. Była już tak blisko, ale znów musiało jej się nie udać. Wypuściła głośno powietrze i nachyliła się nad kotłem. Wciąż znajdowała się w nim błękitna ciecz, lecz nie ujrzała już w niej swojego odbicia. Droma podszedł do niej. - Czy znalazłaś to, czego szukałaś, pani? - zapytał. - Tak - skłamała. Nie miała zamiaru próbować jeszcze raz. Chciała jak najszybciej wydostać się z tego przeklętego miejsca. Droma zacisnął nerwowo palce. - To będzie sześćset widgetów, pani… - powiedział. Arctica spojrzała na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem. Mężczyzna szybko dodał: - Oczywiście, jeśli nie posiadasz takiej kwoty przy sobie… możesz zapłacić… w inny… - Mam pieniądze - ucięła dziewczyna. Wyjęła z sakiewki widgety i wcisnęła je w wychudzone ręce Dromy. Ten uśmiechnął się dostojnie, a przynajmniej spróbował. Nie czekając, Arctica wstała z krzesła i ruszyła chwiejnym krokiem w stronę wyjścia, odprowadzana wzrokiem Dromy. *** Wspięła się po schodach i odetchnęła świeżym - a przynajmniej świeższym niż w piwnicy - powietrzem. Nadal bolała ją głowa, choć nie tak bardzo jak przedtem. Westchnęła. Jej próby odnalezienia Nero spełzły na niczym. Na dodatek Karanak jej uciekł. Potwornie paskudny dzień. Teraz potrzebowała tylko jednego - odpoczynku. Ruszyła przed siebie, by wydostać się z tej ponurej dzielnicy. Po jakimś czasie natknęła się na migoczący szyld jakiegoś baru. „Jednonogi Husi”. Zamyśliła się. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu uznała, że to wcale nie taki zły pomysł. Pchnęła drzwi i weszła do środka. Rozdział 3 Vox wpatrywał się tępo w przezroczystą zawartość szklanki stojącej przed nim. Siedział przy ladzie w jednych z obskurnych barów w najbiedniejszych dzielnicach Artas Nui, otoczony silną wonią alkoholu. Za jego plecami dwóch osiłków okładało się pięściami na wyłożonej piaskiem niewielkiej arenie pośrodku baru - głównej atrakcji całego lokalu. Rzucane raz po raz przekleństwa i stęknięcia mieszały się z otaczającym Toa Dźwięku szumem rozmów. Gdyby chciał, Vox mógłby wyłapać ich urywki, nie obchodziły go one jednak. Nie wtrącał się w cudzą prywatność. Minęły dwa tygodnie od jego starcia z Mrocznymi Łowcami i od śmierci Tahku - pierwszej osoby, której zaufał i pierwszej, która zginęła z jego winy. Wciąż miał przed oczami jego obraz - bezbronnego Matoranina ściskanego przez oślizgłe macki najemnika i jego martwego ciała upadającego na skażony wyziewami fabryk Artas Nui metal. Westchnął. Najbardziej boli śmierć tych, którzy wcale na nią nie zasłużyli, przeszło mu przez myśl. Od tamtej pory błąkał się bez celu po wyspie, pomagając losowo napotkanym mieszkańcom. W ten sposób chciał odkupić swoje winy. Napotykał osobę w potrzebie, pomagał jej, po czym ją opuszczał. Nie chciał się przywiązywać - nie po tym, jak popełnił ten błąd z Tahku. Lecz wierzył, że to wystarczy. Wciąż czuł gdzieś głęboko w sobie ogień gniewu, który zapłonął w nim, gdy walczył z Mrocznym Łowcą. Czasami, w trudniejszych chwilach, żałował, że go wtedy nie zabił. Jednak nie. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Był przecież Toa. Pomagać potrzebującym. Być obrońcą słabych i uciśnionych. Nie zabijać innych, nawet najgorszych wrogów. Zasady, które spisano w Kodeksie Toa, o którym wspominał mu Zaldiar, lata temu na Neitu. Vox miał nadzieję, że jeśli będzie ich przestrzegał, może uda mu się zatrzeć skazę, jaką było dopuszczenie do śmierci Tahku. Pociągnął łyk napoju i skrzywił się. Właściwie tutejszy alkohol wcale mu nie smakował. Ale pozwalał choć na chwilę zapomnieć o ponurym świecie. Vox przychodził tu każdego wieczoru, odkąd zaczął swoją bezcelową podróż po wyspie. Ktoś usiadł obok niego i zamówił napój dla siebie. Toa Dźwięku nawet nie spojrzał, kto to. Opróżnił tylko szklankę i postawił ją na blacie, wskazując barmanowi, by ponownie ją napełnił. Rosły Południowiec sprzątnął mu ją sprzed nosa i po chwili postawił wypełnioną po brzegi przezroczystą, gorzką cieczą, jednocześnie stawiając kufel piwa naprzeciwko osoby, która dosiadła się do Toa Dźwięku. Vox popatrzył na nią. Ze zdumieniem odkrył, że obok niego siedzi ta sama kobieta, która parę godzin wcześniej ścigała pająkowatego mutanta grasującego po mieście. Widocznie ona również wcześniej go nie poznała, bowiem dostrzegł zdziwienie w jej oczach, kiedy na niego spojrzała. Zaraz potem jednak jej twarz przybrała wcześniejszy, posępny wyraz. - Nic nie mów… - odezwała się przybitym głosem. - Jestem w kiepskim humorze - dodała i pochyliła się nad kuflem, powoli sącząc z niego złocisty napój. - Zły dzień, hm? - odparł Vox równie bezbarwnym tonem, ignorując jej prośbę. Westchnęła. - Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo. - Pociągnęła kolejny łyk. Skrzywiła się. Siedziała w bezruchu, wpatrując się w jakiś odległy punkt pustym wzrokiem. - Dlaczego wtrąciłeś się w moją walkę? - powiedziała po chwili, jakby jednak chciała podjąć rozmowę. Vox zamyślił się. - Powiedzmy, że kiedyś… - zaczął. - Nie sprawdziłem się jako Toa. I szukam drugiej szansy. Zauważył, jak kącik ust dziewczyny drgnął w ledwo widocznym uśmiechu. - Bawisz się w bohatera, hm? - powiedziała porażająco zgorzkniałym głosem. - Odpuść sobie. To nie ma sensu. Złapała za uchwyt kufla i opróżniła naczynie jednym haustem. Barman bez słowa dolał jej napoju. Vox przyjrzał się jej. Wyglądała jak Toa Lodu. Mężczyzna nie słyszał nigdy o żadnej żeńskiej Toa Lodu, ale z drugiej strony nie słyszał też o wielu rzeczach, które spotkał na tej wyspie. - Jesteśmy Toa. Kim mamy być, jeśli nie bohaterami? Dziewczyna ponownie uśmiechnęła się ponuro. - Na tej wyspie nie da się być bohaterem. Już dawno przestałam nim być. Tobie też radzę. Nie ma sensu udawać kogoś, kim się nie jest. Toa Dźwięku znów się zamyślił. Po raz kolejny przypomniał sobie rozmowę z Zaldiarem nad upolowanym Rahi. Jego słowa o drogowskazie Toa. - Mamy Kodeks. Dziewczyna parsknęła. - Daj spokój. Kto jeszcze przejmuje się Kodeksem? - A Matoranie? I inni mieszkańcy? Ktoś musi ich bronić. Pociągnął łyk napoju. Przez moment czuł gorzką substancję spływającą w dół jego gardła, na krótką chwilę pozbawiającą go poczucia rzeczywistości. - Niech sami się bronią. Ja nie mam zamiaru tego robić - odparła chłodno dziewczyna. - Zbyt mocno mnie zranili, bym przejmowała się ich losem - dodała ciszej, bardziej do siebie niż do Voxa, lecz jego wyostrzony słuch i tak wyłapał to zdanie. Toa Dźwięku domyślił się, że musiała mieć nie za ciekawą przeszłość. Nie chciał w nią wnikać. Sam miał nie lepszą. - Jesteś chłodna jak lód. Wzruszyła ramionami. - Bycie Toa Lodu do czegoś zobowiązuje. Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, gapiąc się pustym wzrokiem w lekko falujące napoje. W końcu odezwał się Vox: - Jak ci na imię? - Hm? - Toa w Volitak spojrzała na niego pytająco. Wojownik właściwie nie wiedział, dlaczego zadał to pytanie, zwłaszcza po tym, jak obiecał sobie, że nie będzie się do nikogo przywiązywać. Jednak poczuł, że ta rozmowa zbliżyła ich nieco do siebie, wbrew jego woli. Może dzięki temu, że dziewczyna była zbyt przygnębiona, by wypominać mu jego wcześniejsze zdenerwowanie jej w trakcie pościgu za pajęczym monstrum. Może. Nie wiedział. Co mu jednak szkodziło poznać jej imię? I tak zapewne nie spotka jej już nigdy więcej. Toa Lodu musiała dojść do tych samych wniosków. - Arctica - odparła w końcu. - Jestem Arctica. Ty? - Vox. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową. Dopiła piwo do końca i podniosła się pomału. - Słuchaj, Vox. Miło się rozmawiało, ale następnym razem nie będę taka łagodna, jeśli znowu wtrącisz się w moją walkę. - Posłała mu srogie spojrzenie. Położyła pieniądze na blacie i oddaliła się w stronę wyjścia. - Bywaj. Vox po jakimś czasie przyłapał się, że wpatruje się tępo w drzwi, za którymi zniknęła. Natychmiast otrząsnął się, opróżnił zawartość swojej szklanki, zapłacił i również zmierzył ku wyjściu. *** Kroczył wolno wąską uliczką, samemu nawet nie wiedząc, dokąd idzie. Uliczne latarnie i okna budowli rzucały złowrogą, czerwoną poświatę na pustą ulicę, a woń spalin wdzierała się do jego receptorów węchu. Nienawidził tego miejsca. Było tak odmienne od tego, w którym mieszkał przez całe swoje życie, że sam się dziwił, jak może tu wytrzymać. Chciał opuścić to miasto i wrócić na swoją ojczystą wyspę. Ale nie mógł tam wrócić, dopóki nie odnajdzie Zaldiara - a to nie szło mu najlepiej. Zresztą, nie tylko to. Z jego winy zginął Matoranin. Z jego winy Mroczni Łowcy o mało nie wysadzali sporej części miasta. I nie potrafił odnaleźć Zaldiara. Zastanowił się, czy łatwiej byłoby mu odszukać zaginionego przyjaciela, gdyby nie przejmował się Kodeksem. Mógłby stosować bardziej brutalne metody, zabijać swoich wrogów i strachem zmuszać ich do odpowiedzi na jego pytania. Mógłby też darować sobie pomaganie uciśnionym mieszkańcom, by w całości skupić się na swoim celu. Nie martwić się losem innych. Tak jak Arctica. Ale czy właśnie tak winien postępować Toa? Czy tego chciał od niego Zaldiar? Gdzieś w oddali usłyszał dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Przystanął i spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, nasłuchując. Ruszył. Zza rogu dobiegły go czyjeś głosy. Nie widział postaci, do których należały, ale na spowitej światłem latarni ścianie dostrzegł ich cienie. Kobieta i mężczyzna. Ona mniejsza, on większy. Matoranka i… no właśnie, kto? Wyciągnął Dźwiękowe Ostrze z pochwy i znów zaczął nasłuchiwać. - Zostaw mnie! - krzyknęła Matoranka. - Spokojnie, złotko - mówił mężczyzna. - Powiesz mi tylko to, czego chcę i obejdzie się bez zbędnych… nieprzyjemności. Vox podszedł bliżej i skręcił w ulicę, z której dobiegały głosy. Na jej końcu zobaczył zlęknioną Ga-Matorankę i pochylającego się nad nią masywnego wojownika. Odziany był w kolczasty pancerz, pokryty licznymi bruzdami i rysami, Voxowi zdawało się też, że jest lekko oszroniony. Szczęka mężczyzny była duża, wysunięta do przodu, a sam wojownik szczerzył swoje białe, szpiczaste zębiska. Jego oczy jarzyły się pomarańczowym światłem, a on sam przypomniał barbarzyńców, którzy najechali wyspę Voxa. Toa Dźwięku dowiedział się na Artas Nui, że ta rasa nazywa się Skakdi i pochodzi z wyspy Zakaz. Ten Zakazianin najwyraźniej też go zobaczył, bowiem rzucił do dziewczyny: - Spotkamy się jeszcze. - Odszedł i zniknął w zaułku. Toa podbiegł do Matoranki. - Nic ci się nie stało? - zapytał. - N-Nie… - wydukała. - Dziękuję, że go wystraszyłeś, Toa. Vox uśmiechnął się w duchu. Pocieszyły go te słowa. Upewnił się, czy z Matoranką na pewno wszystko w porządku, po czym odwrócił się i już miał odejść w swoją stronę, gdy zza pleców dobiegł go głos mieszkanki: - Czy mógłbyś… mógłbyś… - Spojrzała na niego niepewnie. - Odprowadzić mnie do domu? Trochę… boję się iść sama nocą przez miasto. Mężczyzna zawahał się. Miał się nie przywiązywać. Tak, jak zrobił to z Anah. I wieloma innymi. Jednak, kiedy na nią zerknął, kiedy dostrzegł prawdziwy strach tlący się w jej oczach… Nie mógł jej tak zostawić. Kodeks nakazywał mu bronić słabszych od siebie. Vox ochronił ją przed Skakdi, ale nadal ktoś mógł wyrządzić jej krzywdę. Wciąż miał powinność do spełnienia. Skinął powoli głową. - Jasne. Matoranka uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało w odpowiedzi. Toa Dźwięku oparł miecz na ramieniu i opuścił boczną uliczkę w jej towarzystwie, prowadząc ją przez toksyczne dzielnice Artas Nui. *** Arctica zamknęła drzwi do swojego mieszkania i opadła na łóżko. Za oknem szalała gniewna śnieżyca - jeden z uroków Szóstego Dystryktu. Leżała z rękoma skrzyżowanymi z tyłu głowy, wpatrując się w jasnoszary sufit. Rozmyślała. Karanak zapewne znów się pojawi za parę dni. Może trzeba zmienić taktykę, spróbować innego sposobu ataku? A gdyby tak wypróbować element zaskoczenia… Nie byłoby to zbyt łatwe, przy jego wyostrzonych zmysłach. Lecz Arctica musiała go schwytać. Musiała podtrzymać… dawne wspomnienie… Westchnęła, myśląc nad tym, ile pracy jej jeszcze czeka. Wszystko było takie trudne. Takie skomplikowane. Z Nero wszystko wydawało jej się znacznie łatwiejsze… Ale go tu teraz nie było. Odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na lodową figurkę stojącą na szafce obok jej łóżka. Przedstawiała ona postać Nero, wyrzeźbioną z niezwykłą precyzją i oddaniem. Tylko dzięki niej Arctica jeszcze całkiem nie zapomniała, jak wygląda jej przyjaciel. Nie widziała go tyle lat… Wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy armia Południowców najechała Artas Nui. Nikt nie przypuszczał, że na wyspie wybuchnie wojna, która niemal całkowicie ją zniszczy. Nero dowodził oddziałem Toa i Skakdi, mającym przypuścić ostateczny atak na siły wroga, podczas gdy ona wraz z kilkoma innymi wojownikami strzegła mieszkańców zebranych w podziemiach kwatery XONOX-u. Ostatni raz widzieli się tuż przed jego wyruszeniem. Wtedy ostatni raz słyszała jego głos… czuła jego dotyk… Kiedy utracili łączność z oddziałem, nikt nie ośmielał się sprawdzić, co dzieje się na górze. Dopiero po paru tygodniach, kiedy odgłosy walk ucichły, Arctica i pozostali Toa wyprowadzili cywilów na powierzchnię. Zastali tam istne pobojowisko. Z większości budynków zostały tylko puste szkielety, a na zrujnowanych ulicach zalegały martwe ciała poległych wojowników, zarówno Toa, Zakazian jak i najeźdźców. Nigdzie nie było jednak śladu Nero. Arctica szukała go przez wiele tygodni, bez rezultatu. W końcu załamała się i zamknęła w sobie. Zamrugała, próbując pozbyć się łez, które mimo woli zaczęły tlić się w jej oczach. Wpatrywała się w jednobarwną, przeźroczystą sylwetkę przyjaciela, przypominając sobie wszystkie wspólnie spędzone chwile. Uwielbiała tworzyć lodowe figurki. Kochała bawić się lodem, rzeźbić postacie z przezroczystych odłamków. Pozwalało jej to zapomnieć o świecie i zmartwieniach. Jedni komponowali muzykę, inni spotykali się z przyjaciółmi. Arctica rzeźbiła. Sama, w ciszy. Bo teraz to tylko cisza była jej jedynym przyjacielem. Potrafiła uspokoić i wysłuchać wszystkich żalów. Szkoda tylko, że nie potrafiła przytulić. Ani rozgrzać serca. *** Spikorr z piskiem opon zatrzymał swój motor i spróbował przebić wzrokiem śnieżycę. Paskudna pogoda. Dlaczego Taive wybrał sobie miejsce na kryjówkę w najgorszym z możliwych dystryktów? Wszedł do wnętrza opuszczonej fabryki. Tutaj śnieg już nie docierał, ale i tak w pomieszczeniu panowała porażająco niska temperatura. Spikorr zauważył, że przy każdym oddechu wypuszcza z ust biały obłok. Przełknął ślinę. Nie miał zbyt dobrych wieści. Wiedział, że Taive nie będzie zadowolony. I istotnie tak było. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć… - zaczął Toa, kiedy Skakdi opowiedział mu całą sytuację. - Że nie wyciągnąłeś jednej informacji od małej, bezbronnej Matoranki?! - ryknął. Jego wybuchowość nie pasowała do Toa Lodu, lecz Spikorr nie zamierzał mu tego wypominać. Wiedział, że w przypływie gniewu Taive potrafił zranić kogoś nawet z najbardziej błahego powodu - i tego właśnie się obawiał. - Wycisnąłbym z niej te informacje, Taive - odparł Skakdi. - Ale nie mogłem wdawać się w walkę z tamtym Toa. Byłem sam… Taive uciszył go spojrzeniem. - Naprawdę nie potrafisz samodzielnie pokonać jednego Toa? - rzucił. - Myślałem, że stać cię na więcej. Myślałem, że będę miał jakąś korzyść z uwolnienia cię! Spikorr odwrócił wzrok, wiodąc spojrzeniem po zrujnowanym pomieszczeniu tonącym w zimnym świetle przestarzałej lampy. Ten cały interes z Toa Lodu zaczynał mu się podobać coraz mniej. Wynagrodzenie było jednak kuszące… i miał okazję do zemsty. - Wybacz, Taive - wypalił w końcu - ale przez kilka tysięcy lat tkwiłem w lodowcu. Wyszedłem z formy, a wolałem uniknąć kolejnego pojmania… - A twoi ludzie? - Mężczyzna w Akaku zaczął przechadzać się po oszronionym pokoju, z rękoma skrzyżowanymi za plecami. Powoli odzyskiwał dawny spokój. Szpony Zakazianina postukały o siebie. - Większość z nich wciąż jest na wyspie, postarałem się więc odnowić nieco stare kontakty - wyjaśnił Spikorr. - Już nie tak wielu jak kiedyś będzie chętnych, żeby za mną podążyć, ale grupa wciąż jest liczna. Odbudowanie mojego gangu zajmie jednak… nieco czasu. Tiave westchnął, poirytowany. Biały obłok oddechu ulotnił się z jego ust. - Potrzebuję ludzi teraz, Spikorr. Skakdi wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. - Cóż, może to nie do końca ktoś, z kimś chciałbyś współpracować, ale w drodze powrotnej natknąłem się na pewnego twojego znajomego… - powiedział i zagwizdał, przywołując pajęczą kreaturę połączoną z bezwładnym humanoidalnym ciałem, która wyłoniła się zza rogu i wpełzła do pomieszczenia na swoich długich, cienkich odnóżach. Taive spojrzał z podziwem na przybyłego Karanaka, a Spikorr uśmiechnął się triumfalnie w duchu. Jego zdolność porozumiewania się z Rahi wreszcie przydała się do czegoś na tej wyspie. Toa Lodu wykrzywił usta w półuśmiechu i mruknął, zadowolony. - Może nie wszystko idzie tak źle, jak mi się wydawało. I jednak na coś się przydałeś. - Przeniósł spojrzenie na Zakazianina. - Dziękuję za uznanie, szefie. - Spikorr wyszczerzył się wdzięcznie. - Jaki mamy teraz plan gry? Matoranka się przestraszyła… raczej nie wróci już w tamto miejsce. Twoja informatorka będzie musiała zdobyć jej adres. Taive podszedł do okna wychodzącego na smagane nocną śnieżycą pola białej pustki Szóstego Dystryktu. Obraz jego Kanohi Akaku odbijał się w oszronionej szybie. - Tak, z pewnością będzie musiała - odparł i zamyślił się na chwilę. - W międzyczasie jest ktoś, kto również mógłby nam coś zdradzić… Rozdział 4 Brzęczenie zepsutego neonowego szyldu zadźwięczało na ciemnej ulicy, razem z odgłosem kroków dwóch postaci, które się na niej pojawiły. Leżąca na ziemi porzucona i zapomniana płyta studzienki kanalizacyjnej, na której ktoś wyskrobał krzywe Matorańskie symbole głoszące „Mieszkanie niskiej jakości” brązowiała od rdzy. Gdy tylko Vox na niej stanął, irytująco głośny dźwięk rozniósł się echem po dzielnicy. Dokuczliwy deszcz wypełniony metalami ciężkimi i toksyną. Toa Dźwięku osłonił towarzyszącą mu Matorankę płaszczem i przyjrzał się jej. Szła obok niego ze zwieszoną głową. Odkąd opuścili tamtą dzielnicę, w której zaatakował ją Skakdi, nie odezwała się ani słowem. Wojownik skarcił się w duchu, że ponownie wtrąca się w czyjąś prywatność, lecz mimo to odezwał się: - Jestem Vox. Jak ci na imię? Matoranka spojrzała na niego na moment spod swojej niebiesko-srebrnej Kanohi Komau, po czym ponownie spuściła wzrok. - Elaineh - powiedziała nieśmiało. - Co robiłaś w takiej niebezpiecznej okolicy? - Ja… jestem medykiem - odparła. - W tym barze… tym, w którym odbywają się te wszystkie walki, ja… często opatrywałam rannych… odkąd XONOX pozbawił mnie mojej dawnej pracy. - Pracowałaś dla XONOX-u? Pokręciła głową. - Nie. Miałam kiedyś własną klinikę, którą prowadziłam z kilkoma innymi Ga-Matorankami ze Stolicy, to znaczy z Metru Nui… Ale XONOX obarczał nas coraz większymi kosztami… Z czasem coraz trudniej było mi to wszystko utrzymać… aż byłam zmuszona… zrezygnować. Westchnęła cicho. - Potrzebowałam innego sposobu, by zdobyć pieniądze… i tak tam trafiłam - mówiła dalej. - Wiem, że to niezbyt godna praca… ale póki co tylko taką mogę mieć. Vox skinął pomału głową. Poczuł w sobie wzburzenie, słysząc te słowa. Dlaczego Vrex zmuszał kogoś tak niewinnego i bezbronnego do podejmowania się pracy w tak parszywym miejscu, by zdobyć pieniądze na przeżycie? XONOX najwyraźniej, nawet jeśli ktoś poświęcał się, aby pomóc innym, dążył do tego, aby doszczętnie go zniszczyć. Wreszcie dotarli do Trzeciego Dystryktu, w którym miało znajdować się mieszkanie Ga-Matoranki. Strzeliste wieżowce, opalizujące neony i głośne sterowce pozostały w tyle, ustępując miejsca spokojnym, cichym ulicom okalanym przez budynki o skromnej budowie i kopulistych zwieńczeniach. Brak ponurego cienia rzucanego przez Kopułę Artas Nui oraz tak licznych bocznych odgałęzień i ulicznych zakamarków zlikwidował poczucie przytłoczenia i niepokoju, tak silne w Pierwszym Dystrykcie. Powietrze również było tutaj dużo bardziej przejrzyste - gęsty smog nie wił się już między budowlami, pozwalając Voxowi odetchnąć. Cała okolica wydała się Toa Dźwięku zupełnie niepasująca do reszty stalowej metropolii. Gdy szedł wraz z Elaineh jedną z ulic, wokół nich rozbrzmiewał tylko szum kropel uderzających o ziemię. Nic innego. Dookoła nie było żadnej żywej duszy, jakby tutejsi mieszkańcy jako jedyni poświęcali noc na sen, a nie snucie się po mieście. Spokój, jaki tu panował, wydał się wojownikowi odprężający. Po namyśle stwierdził, że mógłby tu zamieszkać. - Czego właściwie chciał od ciebie tamten Skakdi? - spytał. Matoranka zmieszała się. - On… wypytywał mnie o pewnego Toa, którego kiedyś znałam. On… on chyba też musiał go znać. - Naprawdę? Jak miał na imię? - Ten Skakdi? Vox zaśmiał się krótko. - Ech, nie. Ten Toa. Kobieta przez moment milczała, jakby wahała się, czy odpowiedzieć. Wreszcie jednak przełamała się i odparła. - Zaldiar. Vox zatrzymał się nagle, stojąc jak wryty. Zaskoczona Elaineh również przystanęła. Mężczyzna uklęknął przed nią. - Zaldiar? Toa Ognia Zaldiar? Matoranka cofnęła się o krok, zlękniona. - Cz-Czego ode mnie chcesz…? Vox przeklął się w myślach. Nie powinien być tak nachalny. Mógł jej się teraz wydać taki jak Skakdi, który próbował dowiedzieć się od niej tego samego. Położył dłoń na ramieniu Matoranki, chcąc ją uspokoić. Spojrzała na niego niepewnie. - Spokojnie, Elaineh - powiedział. - Nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy. - Czy ty też… znałeś Zaldiara? Toa Dźwięku zastanowił się, na ile mógł się jej zwierzyć. Wciąż nie wiedział, czy mógł jej zaufać. Jeśli jednak ta Matoranka miała jakiś związek z Zaldiarem, być może wiedziała coś, co pozwoliłoby mu wreszcie odnaleźć zaginionego mentora. Vox nie mógł zaprzepaścić tej szansy - drugiej takiej mógł już nigdy nie mieć. - Tak - odrzekł w końcu. - To mój przyjaciel. Szkolił mnie na Toa, dawno temu, na mojej ojczystej wyspie. Potem zaginął. Przybyłem na Artas Nui, żeby go odnaleźć. Jeśli wiesz, gdzie może teraz być… powiedz mi, proszę. Zajrzał jej w oczy. Dostrzegł w nich niepewność i strach. Elaineh również musiała bić się z myślami, czy powinna mu zaufać, czy też nie, może nawet bardziej niż Vox wcześniej. Wojownik miał nadzieję, że podejmie właściwą decyzję. - Czy… czy możemy nie mówić o tym tutaj? - powiedziała, spoglądając w bok. Toa Dźwięku zerknął w tamtym samym kierunku i jego wzrok spoczął na czarnej kamerze, zawieszonej na ścianie jednego z budynków, obserwującą ich dwójkę pustym spojrzeniem. Oczy XONOX-u. Elaineh miała rację. Musieli być czujni. - Dobrze. Zbierajmy się. Jak daleko stąd jej twój dom? - Jeszcze kilka przecznic… - odparła cicho Matoranka. - Jesteśmy niedaleko. - Zatem prowadź. *** Mieszkanie Elaineh nie należało do największych, lecz było przytulne. Umeblowanie pokoju, w którym teraz się znajdowali, stanowiły dwa niewielkie białe fotele stojące przy szklanym stole, umiejscowionym na środku pomieszczenia, stojące w rogu akwarium, w którym pływały małe, świecące Rahi oraz blat z szafkami oddzielający resztę pokoju od czegoś, co wyglądało na prowizoryczną kuchnię. Całość utrzymana była w morskich, bladych kolorach, jak na Ga-Matorankę przystało. Kiedy tylko weszli do środka, Elaineh zatrzasnęła drzwi i zamknęła je na klucz, po czym podeszła do okien i zasunęła zasłony. Cały czas rozglądała się po pokoju, jakby obawiała się, że ktoś zaraz wyskoczy z jej szafy. W końcu nalała do dwóch szklanek wody z dzbanka i postawiła je na stole, po czym zajęła miejsce na fotelu. Vox usiadł naprzeciwko niej. - Chcę cię o coś poprosić… - odezwała się Matoranka. - Obiecaj mi, że nikomu nie zdradzisz, że to ja ci to wszystko opowiedziałam. I że już nigdy więcej tu nie wrócisz. Nie chcę… Nie chcę mieć kłopotów. Vox zamrugał. Zaniepokoiły go te słowa, ale mimo wszystko przytaknął. - Obiecuję. Elaineh pociągnęła łyk wody, wzięła głęboki oddech i kontynuowała: - Nie chciałam, żeby to tak się skończyło. Chciałam żyć w spokoju, nie wychylając się i nie narażając na bezpieczeństwa. Ale któregoś dnia… - urwała na moment, przywołując wspomnienia. - Wracałam wieczorem do domu. Na ulicach był tłok, a ja… niezbyt dobrze czuję się w tłumie. Więc postanowiłam iść boczną drogą. Ach, jaka byłam głupia. Przecież ktoś mógł mnie tam napaść, okraść, może nawet zabić… Znów urwała, próbując opanować emocje. Po chwili uspokoiła się i mówiła dalej. - Kiedy byłam już prawie na miejscu, z cienia wyłoniła się jakaś postać. Chciałam uciec, ale wtedy zobaczyłam, że to Toa. I to do tego ranny. Ciężko ranny. Potwornie ranny. Ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Miał potworną dziurę w boku i mnóstwo innych ran na ciele. Cały ociekał krwią… Prosił mnie, żebym mu pomogła. Do dziś mam ten obraz przed oczami… - I pomogłaś mu? - A co miałam zrobić? - odparła Elaineh łamiącym się głosem. - Był Toa. Obrońcą. Nie mogłam go tak zostawić. Chciałam zabrać go ze sobą do domu, ale zaprotestował. Zamiast tego kazał mi przynieść jakiś płaszcz, pod którym mógłby się skryć i dopiero wtedy go stamtąd zabrać. Głupie, wiem, ale w takich chwilach nie masz czasu, by zastanawiać się, czy coś jest głupie czy nie. Natychmiast pobiegłam do domu, wzięłam jakąś ciemną narzutę i parę bandaży, żeby nie wykrwawił się po drodze. Kiedy wracałam w tamto miejsce, miałam cichą nadzieję, że już go tam nie będzie, że tylko mi się przywidziało, że będę mogła odejść w spokoju… Ponownie napiła się wody, próbując opanować drżenie dłoni. - Ale był. Był tam i czekał na mnie. Opatrzyłam mu najcięższe rany i zaprowadziłam do mieszkania. Cały czas skrywał swoją twarz, jakby bał się, że ktoś może go zobaczyć. Na szczęście nie mieliśmy daleko i nie spotkaliśmy nikogo po drodze. Kiedy weszliśmy do środka, kazał mi zamknąć drzwi na klucz i nie wpuszczać nikogo. Rzadko miewałam jakichkolwiek gości, więc nie było to dla mnie problemem. Ale samej też mi zabronił wychodzić. Na chwilę umilkła, zaraz potem jednak zaczęła mówić dalej: - Nie chciałam tego robić, musiałam przecież iść do pracy, nie mogłam tak po prostu przesiadywać w domu z rannym Toa i nikomu o tym nie mówić… Ale wtedy powiedział mi, że jeśli chcę, abyśmy oboje przeżyli, muszę go posłuchać. Bałam się, lecz z drugiej strony w jego głosie było coś… co mnie przekonało. Zgodziłam się. Zajęłam się opatrywaniem jego ran. Jestem - byłam - medykiem, więc znam się na tym. Ocaliłam mu życie. Jednak ta jego tajemniczość cały czas napawała mnie strachem… Świecące Rahi zamknięte w akwarium zdawały się przyglądać Matorance i Toa, jakby same również chciały wysłuchać słów swojej pani. - Czułam niepokój i z każdym dniem coraz trudniej było mi z tym wytrzymać. W końcu powiedziałam sobie „dość” i postanowiłam zapytać się go, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Myślałam, że będzie unikał odpowiedzi, wykręcał się, ale… o dziwo… opowiedział mi wszystko. Zdradził mi swoje imię. Nazywał się… Nazywał się Zaldiar. Vox o mało nie zerwał się na równe nogi. Zaldiar? Ciężko ranny? Ukrywający się przed kimś? O co w tym wszystkim chodziło? Kto mógł mu to zrobić? Dlaczego? W głowie miał mnóstwo pytań i ani jednej odpowiedzi. Spojrzał wyczekująco na Elaineh, chcąc dowiedzieć się więcej. Matoranka ponownie napiła się wody i kontynuowała: - Kiedyś… Może dwadzieścia, może trzydzieści tysięcy lat temu… Zaldiar miał na Artas Nui własną drużynę Toa. W jej skład wchodziła większość Toa przybyłych do miasta po wielkiej wojnie z piratami z południa, by służyć pomocą… Nazwali się Toa Artas. Bronili wyspy przed różnymi zagrożeniami, nieudanymi eksperymentami XONOX-u, którego władze nieustannie próbowały udowodnić, że nie potrzebują Toa i samie podejmowały próby stworzenia skutecznej broni przeciwko najeźdźcom… Lecz Toa Artas zrobili naprawdę wiele dobrego. Pokonali Karanaka, wielkiego mutanta dewastującego miasto, oszalałego robota Soundrone’a czy Skakdi Spikorra i jego gang… Vox zamyślił się na moment, przywołując wspomnienie słów Zaldiara, które ten powiedział mu przed swoim wypłynięciem w podróż. Mówił o zmierzeniu się z cieniami przeszłości. Czy dlatego właśnie założył na Artas Nui drużynę? - Mimo swych ogromnych zasług, w ich drużynie nie układało się dobrze - kontynuowała Elaineh. - Zaldiar nie powiedział mi dokładnie, o co chodziło, jakby nie chciał do tego wracać. W każdym razie, sporo członków odeszło, a sama drużyna stała się dużo słabsza. Wykorzystał to niejaki… Glavus, chyba tak się nazywał. Zaldiar powiedział mi, że ostatnią misją ich drużyny było właśnie powstrzymanie go przed zagrożeniem miastu. On i pozostali Toa, którzy ciągle przy nim trwali, czyli Soranna, Hurg, Canado, Woban, Evoz i Xenok naleźli kryjówkę Glavusa w Szóstym Dystrykcie. Z tym że… to była pułapka. - Pułapka? Elaineh przytaknęła. - Evoz i Xenok zdradzili drużynę. Poprowadzili ich na śmierć. Glavus doskonale wiedział, że Toa przybędą. Był przygotowany. Zaldiar wszystko dokładnie opisał. Gdy tylko grupa dotarła do celu, Xenok i Evoz się ukryli, światło zgasło, a wtedy… Wtedy zaczęły dziać się straszne rzeczy... Przeraźliwy huk ogłuszył wszystkich. Drzwi zamknęły się, uniemożliwiając wyjście. Ze ścian wyrosły działa i świdrujące kolce, które zaczęły mordować nie mogących się bronić Toa… Powoli zaczęli padać martwi. Kiedy zostało ich już tylko dwoje, Soranna i Zaldiar, Soranna uwolniła swoją moc w samobójczym ataku, umożliwiając Zaldiarowi ucieczkę… Cudem uszedł z życiem. Ale wiedział, że Glavus będzie go szukać i nie spocznie, dopóki go nie zabije. Musiał się gdzieś ukryć. Zaczął błąkać się po mrocznych zakamarkach miasta… i właśnie wtedy go znalazłam. Vox pociągnął łyk wody, która była istnym ukojeniem dla jego wypalonego przez tani alkohol gardła. Cała ta opowieść nieźle nim wstrząsnęła. Nie spodziewał się, że Zaldiar… cudem uniknął śmierci. Zawsze postrzegał go jako bohatera, mentora, który potrafił znaleźć wyjście z każdej sytuacji. - Co było potem? - Przez parę miesięcy się nim opiekowałam. Kiedy w końcu wszystkie jego rany się zagoiły, podziękował mi, pożegnał się i wyszedł… Nigdy więcej go później nie spotkałam… Do głowy Voxa przyszła przerażająca myśl. Czyżby umarł? Szybko się otrząsnął, odpędzając ją od siebie. To było niemożliwe. Zaldiar, ten Zaldiar, którego znał, nie mógł zginąć w taki sposób. - Myślałam, że to już koniec, że będę mogła żyć dalej w spokoju… - ciągnęła Elaineh. - Ale dzisiejszej nocy… podszedł do mnie ten Skakdi… i… i… Vox nachylił się w jej stronę. - I? - zapytał. - I… to chyba właśnie był… Spikorr - odparła Matoranka, ledwo powstrzymując łzy. Toa Dźwięku zdumiał się. - Myślałem, że drużyna Zaldiara go pokonała. - Bo tak było… uwięzili go w bryle lodu na morzu, parę kio od miasta, kiedy próbował uciec swoją łodzią… Vox zamyślił się. Jeśli Spikorr istotnie zaatakował Elaineh wtedy w tamtej ciemnej uliczce, to znaczy, że ktoś musiał go uwolnić… Tylko kto? Elaineh była już bliska płaczu. Toa położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, chcąc jakoś ją pocieszyć. - Spokojnie. Nic ci nie grozi. Powiedz, czy wiesz, co się potem stało z Zaldiarem? Matoranka pokręciła przecząco głową. - Nie… Jak mówiłam, odkąd opuścił mój dom, nie słyszałam o nim ani razu. Nie wiem, co się z nim stało, ani gdzie jest… - A czy jest ktoś, kto mógłby wiedzieć? Kobieta była już prawie cała zalana łzami. Bała się, ale Vox się jej nie dziwił. Sam jeszcze niedawno był strachliwym Matoraninem, który ciągle unikał kontaktu z innymi. W końcu Elaina uspokoiła się i odrzekła: - Nie mam pojęcia… Ci Toa z jego drużyny, którzy byli przy nim do końca, są martwi, a pozostali… Nie wiem… Opuścili tę wyspę i zaczęli działać na własną rękę. Evoz i Xenok wstąpili do Mrocznych Łowców… Ale, zaraz… - Coś zaczęło jej świtać. - W mieście jest chyba jedna Toa z tej drużyny… Opuściła ją dawno temu, jeszcze przed pojawieniem się Glavusa na Artas Nui… Nazywa się chyba… Hikira. Mężczyzna zamrugał. Znał ją. Znał Hikirę. Była pierwszą Toa, którą spotkał na tej wyspie, która wytrenowała go tak, by mógł pokonać Mrocznego Łowcę chcącego wysadzić miasto… Ale nigdy nie mówiła mu, że była w drużynie Toa. Co więcej, mówiła mu, że nie zna Zaldiara. Dlaczego go okłamała? Jej zachowanie zawsze było dziwaczne, bez dwóch zdań, ale jaki miałaby powód, by zatajać prawdę? Chciał jak najszybciej ją odnaleźć i wyciągnąć z niej wszystko, co mogła przed nim ukrywać, było jednak zbyt późno, a on był zbyt wycieńczony - walką z Rithianinem, przepędzeniem Spikorra, snuciem się po mieście. Potrzebował chwili wypoczynku, musiał przemyśleć to wszystko. Poukładać myśli w spokoju. Tak. Odpoczynek z pewnością dobrze mu zrobi. Postanowił, że odwiedzi Hikirę następnego dnia z samego rana. - Dziękuję, Elaineh - powiedział, spoglądając Matorance w oczy. - Naprawdę mi pomogłaś. - Nie, to ja dziękuję… Za pomoc z tym Skakdi… Ale proszę, nie zdradzaj nikomu, kto powiedział ci to wszystko o Zaldiarze. Toa uśmiechnął się ciepło, po raz pierwszy od wielu dni. - Masz moje słowo. Najwyraźniej przekonało to Matorankę, bowiem zlękniony wyraz zniknął z jej twarzy, zamiast niego pojawił się na niej nieśmiały uśmiech. - Mam jeszcze jedną prośbę - odezwał się Toa. Elaineh spojrzała na niego. - Czy mógłbym spędzić u ciebie tę noc? Nie mam gdzie się zatrzymać. Nie miałby jej za złe, gdyby odmówiła. W końcu niezbyt dobrze wspominała ostatni raz, kiedy gościła u siebie Toa. Vox liczył jednak, że jego pomoc w przepędzeniu Spikorra i towarzyszenie Matorance w drodze powrotnej skłoni ją, by mu zaufała. - Dobrze. - Elaineh skinęła głową, przytakując. Rozdział 5 Vox i Zaldiar siedzieli na szczycie wzgórza, spoglądając w dół, gdzie dzika Muaka zagoniła dwójkę przerażonych Ce-Matoranek do groty pod starym drzewem. Kiedy nie mogła ich tam dosięgnąć, rozwścieczona bestia uderzyła o konar, zrzucając grubą gałąź na ziemię, odcinając Matorankom drogę ucieczki. Teraz Muaka krążyła wokół drzewa, powarkując groźnie i nie pozwalając nikomu się zbliżyć. - Chodź, musimy im pomóc - powiedział Zaldiar. - Co? - zdumiał się Vox. - Dlaczego ja? Przecież… - Nie dokończył, Toa Ognia bowiem zeskoczył już w dół i popędził ku Rahi. Ognista kula odrzuciła Muakę na parę bio. Zaldiar dobył swego miecza i stanął do walki z tygrysem. W międzyczasie Vox zakradł się do drzewa. Próbował podnieść ułamaną gałąź, jego mięśnie nie mogły jednak wydobyć z siebie tak wielkiej siły. Wtedy wpadł na inny pomysł. Chwycił za rękojeść Dźwiękowego Ostrza, broni wykutej dla niego przez Zaldiara, i z trudem utrzymując tak ciężki oręż w dłoniach uniósł je do góry, po czym zatopił w drewnianej przeszkodzie. Spróbował jeszcze parę razy, aż wreszcie udało mu się przeciąć gałąź na pół. Odepchnął jej fragmenty i zajrzał do środka groty, gdzie ujrzał dwie przerażone Ce-Matoranki. - Uciekajcie, już! - krzyknął. Matoranka w złocistej Hau skinęła głową swej przyjaciółce. Obie razem z Voxem wydostały się na zewnątrz. De-Matoranin odwrócił się ku walczącemu Zaldiarowi, w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak Toa Ognia odpycha bestię, a ta w popłochu ucieka w stronę lasu. Odetchnął z ulgą. Razem z Zaldiarem odpoczywali później na leśnej polanie, leżąc na trawie nagrzanej promieniami słońca. - Dlaczego kazałeś mi iść razem z tobą ratować Matoran? - rzucił Vox. - To było niebezpieczne. Mogłem zginąć! - Nie zginąłbyś. Byłem przy tobie. Obroniłbym cię - odparł Toa. - Ale mimo wszystko… - Każdy Toa musi pomagać innym w potrzebie - przerwał mu Zaldiar. - Bez względu na wszystko. - Ale przecież ja nie jestem… - Musisz być przygotowany, jeśli kiedykolwiek masz zostać Toa. Musisz nauczyć się ich zasad i ich Kodeksu. Inaczej nie będziesz gotów. Vox zamyślił. To już drugi raz, kiedy jego przyjaciel wspominał o Kodeksie. - Tyle mówisz o tym całym Kodeksie - rzekł. - Czy naprawdę każdy Toa musi go przestrzegać? Co jeśli któryś go zignoruje? - Wtedy nie będzie godzien nosić imienia Toa. - Zaldiar spojrzał na Matoranina. - Każdy z nich musi wypełnić swoją powinność wobec Wielkiego Ducha. To część ich Przeznaczenia. Vox podniósł się. - To brzmi tak, jakby Toa byli zniewoleni i mogli robić tylko co, co zostało ustalone z góry… Zaldiar również się podniósł i położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela. - Czy czynienie dobra uważasz za zniewolenie? Każdy powinien pomagać innym. To naturalne. Kodeks tylko nam o tym przypomina. W odpowiedzi usłyszał westchnienie De-Matoranina. - Ciągle tylko ten Kodeks i Kodeks… - burknął Vox. - Muszę cię nauczyć tych zasad. - Zaldiar zajrzał mu w oczy. Zaraz potem przeniósł wzrok na jakiś odległy punkt i dodał, zamyślony: - Kiedyś tego nie zrobiłem i to był błąd. Nie mogę go drugi raz popełnić. - Co masz na myśli? Toa Ognią potrząsnął głową, wyrywając się z rozmyślań. - Niedługo się przekonasz, Vox - odparł. - Niedługo się przekonasz. *** Toa Dźwięku otworzył oczy. Promienie porannego słońca wdzierały się przez okno mieszkania Elaineh i padały prosto na jego twarz. Mężczyzna przez chwilę leżał w milczeniu, czekając, aż jego umysł w pełni się obudzi. Potem zalała go fala myśli. Zaldiar. Glavus. Spikorr. Hikira. Zerwał się z łóżka. Elaineh już dawno było na nogach i powitała go nieśmiało, gdy wkroczył do głównego pokoju. Vox podziękował jej za wszystko i pospiesznie zmierzył do drzwi, nie chcąc tracić czasu. - Nie dziękuj - powiedziała Matoranka. - To ja powinnam być ci wdzięczna za ocalenie mnie przed tamtym Skakdi. Tylko, proszę… - Rozejrzała się nerwowo na boki. Jej głos na powrót stał się niespokojny. - Nie wracaj tu już. Zazwyczaj, kiedy Toa zjawia się w tej dzielnicy, nie oznacza to niczego dobrego… A ja nie chcę mieć już więcej kłopotów. Vox skinął jej głową. - Możesz być spokojna. - odparł, po czym oddalił się, wyszedłszy z mieszkania. Elaineh jeszcze przez krótki moment odprowadzała go wzrokiem, on się jednak za nią nie obejrzał. Miał wiele do zrobienia. *** Zajął miejsce w wagonie Nui-Kansena, zmierzającego w kierunku Czwartego Dystryktu Artas Nui, w którym znajdowało się mieszkanie Hikiry. Oprócz Voxa w przedziale przebywało dwóch Matoran, jakiś rosły Zakazianin w jasnoczerwonym pancerzu i kobieta o przezroczysto-błękitnej skórze, której rasy Toa Dźwięku nie znał. Mężczyzna nie zwracał jednak uwagi na żadnego ze współpasażerów, wyglądając przez okno pociągu. Choć jego oczy spoglądały na ocean otaczający most, którym poruszał się Nui-Kansen, umysł wojownika błądził gdzieś indziej. W jego głowie wręcz roiło się od myśli. Nadal był przejęty słowami Elaineh o losie, jaki spotkał drużynę Zaldiara. Czym mogły być mechaniczne bestie, które uśmierciły członków Toa Artas? Jeśli były maszynami, możliwe, że miały jakiś związek z XONOX-em, lecz Vox nie miał za to żadnego dowodu. I czy były jakoś związane z jego wizją, której mężczyzna doznał podczas swojej przemiany? Czy były prototypami armii, którą Vox wtedy ujrzał? I jaka była w tym wszystkim rola jego samego w kolczastej zbroi? Potrząsnął głową, oddalając się od tych pytań i skupił na swoim obecnym celu - dotarciu do Hikiry i wyciągnięciu z niej prawdy. Nie wiedział, jaki powód miała Toa Błyskawic, by nie wyjawić mu wcześniej wszystkiego - o Toa Artas i Glavusie. Jej zachowanie było mocno nieprzewidywalne, zwłaszcza po tym, co wojowniczka powiedziała mu wtedy w bocznej alejce, zaraz po starciu Voxa z Mrocznym Łowcą i śmiercią Tahku… Dlatego musiał być gotów na wszystko. Odetchnął głęboko i skupił spojrzenie na wiszącym ponad oceanem słońcu, powoli wstępującym za ciemne, skażone chmury, które przesłaniały niebo nad miastem. *** Wydostawszy się z wagonu, Vox wkroczył w tłum istot opuszczających peron i wyszedł przed stację. Podróż z Trzeciego do Czwartego Dystryktu zajęła mu niecałą godzinę, i choć opuścił mieszkanie Elaineh wczesnym rankiem, czas ten wystarczył, by wszyscy pozostali mieszkańcy się przebudzili i wylegli na ulicę. Toa Dźwięku mruknął pod nosem. Liczył, że dotrze tu szybciej. Pokręcił głową i ruszył przed siebie, zmierzając w stronę mieszkania Hikiry. Nagle z tłumu podbiegła do niego jakaś drobna postać. Wojownik zatrzymał się i przyjrzał osobnikowi. Wychudzony Matoranin o brunatnym pancerzu, przywdziewający skrawek obdartego materiału. Wyglądał na przestraszonego. - Proszę… Potrzebuję pomocy… Co za szczęście, że cię znalazłem, Toa… - Nieznajomy wbił w mężczyznę zlęknione spojrzenie. - Pomóż mi, błagam! Vox zmrużył oczy. - Co się stało? - Dwóch osiłków… okłada pięściami mojego przyjaciela… w bocznej uliczce nieopodal - wysapał Matoranin. - Próbowałem ich powstrzymać, ale byłem zbyt słaby… Błagam cię, pomóż mu, szybko! Toa Dźwięku zawahał się. Nie chciał tracić czasu, i tak podróż Nui-Kansen zajęła mu dłużej, niż się spodziewał… Lecz miał obowiązek. Powinność, której powinien się trzymać. Prawo, któremu służył. Musiał pomóc temu Matoraninowi. Tak jak wcześniej pomógł Anah, a potem Elaineh. Przytaknął. - Dobrze. Prowadź. W oczach Matoranina pojawił się błysk nadziei. - Dobrze, dobrze… Tędy, Toa. - Zaczął prowadzić Voxa we wskazanym kierunku. - Och, niech dzięki będą Wielkiemu Duchowi… Po paru minutach dotarli do wylotu bocznego zaułka, skrytego w niemal całkowitym mroku, z dala od jakichkolwiek przechodniów. - T-To tutaj… - Wskazał palcem malec. Zatrzymał się na rogu i najwidoczniej nie miał odwagi iść dalej. Vox postawił pewnie krok do przodu. Zaułek tonął w nieprzeniknionej ciemności, trudno było dostrzec cokolwiek na jego końcu. Wojownik aktywował moc swojego żywiołu, wyszukując dźwięków czy drgań, które mogłyby wskazywać na czyjąś obecność w uliczce. Niczego takiego nie znalazł. Ruszył przed siebie, by zwiększyć zasięg swojej mocy. Po przejściu paru kroków usłyszał za plecami czyjeś głosy, a odbijające się fale dźwiękowe i drgania wskazywały na ruch. Vox obrócił się i ujrzał dwóch rosłych mężczyzn, podchodzących do Matoranina. Toa dostrzegł tylko ich sylwetki na tle wpadającego do zaułka z głównej ulicy światła, trudno było mu orzec, kim są. Jeden z nich podał kilka widgetów malcowi. - Masz za fatygę - odezwał się jeden z przybyszów. Jego głos wydał się Voxowi dziwnie znajomy… - A teraz zjeżdżaj. Matoranin oddalił się, natomiast dwójka oprychów zaczęła pomału iść w kierunku Toa Dźwięku. W miarę, jak się zbliżali, Vox mógł coraz lepiej dostrzec ich szczegóły. Mężczyźni byli Rithianami w brudno-szarych pancerzach. W jednym z nich wojownik rozpoznał Frakkha, osiłka, przed którym obronił zeszłej nocy Anah. Jego towarzysz był Voxowi obcy, lecz Toa domyślał się, w jakim celu tu przybył. - To ty… - rzucił mężczyzna w Hau, mierząc spojrzeniem Frakkha. - Myślałeś, że o tobie zapomnę, Toa? - odparł zbir, obnażając zęby. - Nie powinieneś był ze mną zadzierać… Vox przyjął bojową postawę, powstrzymał się jednak z sięganiem po Dźwiękowe Ostrze. - Odsuńcie się. Nie szukam kłopotów. - No to masz pecha, bo właśnie je znalazłeś! - Rithianin uśmiechnął się podle i dobył swego miecza. Jego towarzysz uczynił to samo. Toa spojrzał po nich i sam sięgnął po broń. - Niech to szlag - zaklął. Zmierzył wzrokiem przeciwników. Już raz poradził sobie z Frakkhiem i był przekonany że i tym razem, choć Rithianin nie był już pijany, z łatwością go pokona. Z dwójką zbirów mogły być jednak pewne problemy. - Naprawdę, nie chcę z wami walczyć - powiedział. - Trzeba było o tym pomyśleć zanim wtargnąłeś do mojego mieszkania - odparł Frakkh, a kiedy zobaczył, że Vox tylko mocniej zaciska uchwyt na rękojeści swego miecza, dodał: - O, więc chyba jednak chcesz walczyć. - Skinął swojemu towarzyszowi i obaj rzucili się na wojownika. Mężczyzna odrzucił ich falą dźwiękową. Frakkh zdołał zachować równowagę i nie przewrócić się, po czym natychmiast zaszarżował na Toa, zamachując się ostrzem. Vox w porę obronił się i podbił cios, a następnie uderzył rywala płazem miecza. Odepchnął go, nim drugi Rithianin zdążył do niego dopaść, po czym zablokował atak nadbiegającego. Był szybki. Bardzo szybki. Nie tak dawno temu trenował z Hikirą, posiadaczką Maski Szybkości i nauczył się poruszać w takim tempie, by móc sprawnie parować jej ciosy. Lecz musiał przyznać, że jego przeciwnicy wcale nie byli tak wolni, na jakich wyglądali. Oraz to, że walka z dwoma naraz nie należała do najłatwiejszych. Vox syknął, kiedy na jego udzie pojawiła się podłużna rana. Musiał się jakoś pozbyć jednego z przeciwników. Albo najlepiej obu. Wchłonął cały dźwięk z otoczenia i uwolnił go w postaci strumienia energii, który posłał Rithianina na drugi koniec ulicy. Mężczyzna gruchnął o ścianę jednego z budynków i najwyraźniej stracił przytomność, bowiem opadł bezwładnie na ziemię. Jego kompan wykorzystał moment, w którym Vox był do niego odwrócony i natychmiast natarł na Toa, tnąc po jego plecach. Rana nie była głęboka, ale Vox i tak poczuł palący ból. Natychmiast obrócił się, samemu szykując się do cięcia. Frakkh odchylił się i przejechał ostrzem po masce przeciwnika, zarysowując ją. Kolejny, mocniejszy cios został jednak zablokowany polem siłowym, wytworzonym mocą Kanohi. To na moment zaskoczyło Rithianina, dając Voxowi szansę na wyprowadzenie ataku. Zręcznym podbiciem wytrącił miecz z ręki oponenta i zaczął atakować serią błyskawicznych cięć, nie dając rywalowi szans na skontrowanie czy nawet zrobienie uniku. Wreszcie jednak Frakkh przebił się przez natarcie Toa i uderzył go pięścią w twarz, odrzucając Voxa na parę bio do tyłu. Wojownik zatrzymał się, łapiąc równowagę i zmierzył spojrzeniem Rithianina. Oczy tamtego płonęły wściekłym ogniem. - Kiedy tylko z tobą skończę, wrócę do Anah - wysapał Frakkh. - Będę z niej zdzierał skórę płatami, kawałek po kawałku… W neuronach Voxa wezbrał gniew na wspomnienie zlęknionej Matoranki okładanej pięściami przez Rithianina. Nie mógł pozwolić, by ten koszmar spotkał ją po raz drugi. Był Toa… Musiał… bronić innych… Rozwścieczony, zaszarżował na Frakkha i zaczął napierać jeszcze zacieklej i energicznie. Zaskoczony Rithianin zareagował zbyt wolno, by zrobić unik i został zmuszony do defensywy, podczas gdy Toa zasypywał go druzgocącym gradem ciosów. W końcu Dźwiękowe Ostrze spadło na ramię Frakkha, oddzielając je od reszty ciała. Zbir zawył z bólu i przewrócił się. Vox przycisnął go nogą do ziemi i uniósł głownię miecza, szykując się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu. Nagle, zamiast Frakkha, ujrzał przed oczami Mrocznego Łowcę, z którym walczył niedługo po przybyciu na wyspę i którego o mało nie zabił w przypływie gniewu. Potem w jego głowie pojawił się obraz martwego Tahku. Usłyszał w głowie słowa Zaldiara: „Toa nie zabijają. Muszą być obrońcami bezbronnych i uciśnionych, a nie mordercami. To ich odróżnia od wszystkich barbarzyńców i zbrodniarzy, zagrażającym bezpieczeństwu wszechświata. Taka jest ich powinność wobec Wielkiego Ducha.” Dźwiękowe Ostrze zatrzymało się parę centymetrów przed głową Rithianina. „Istnieje Kodeks, który wskazuje im drogę. Bez niego, każdy Toa szedłby inną ścieżką, doprowadzając do chaosu we wszechświecie.” Vox spoglądał to na miecz, to na Rithianina. Słowa przyjaciela wciąż rozbrzmiewały w jego umyśle. Kiedy w końcu uświadomił sobie, co próbował zrobić, odskoczył jak poparzony od ciała przeciwnika, schował broń i uciekł w kierunku wyjścia z zaułka. Uciskający z bolesnym grymasem twarzy kikut Frakkh odprowadził go zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Rozdział 6 Dotarcie do domu Toa Błyskawic zajęło mu dość czasu, by zdążył opanować emocje. Vox wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co stało się przed parunastoma minutami. Próba zabicia przeciwnika, zresztą nie pierwsza na tej wyspie. Mężczyzna odetchnął w duchu, przypominając sobie wpojone mu przed laty słowa. Gniew w trakcie walki był silny, lecz łańcuchy Kodeksu Toa, które go spętały, w porę powstrzymały go przed złamaniem zasady. Czuł się nimi ograniczony, to prawda, lecz wiedział, że tak powinno być. Wreszcie zatrzymał się przed budynkiem, w którym mieszkała dziewczyna. Przypominający postawiony dziobem do góry statek dom z chłodnego metalu, mieszczący się w jednej z rzadziej uczęszczanych dzielnic Czwartego Dystryktu Artas Nui. - Hikira! Hikira, otwórz! - wołał Vox, dobijając się do drzwi. Miał nadzieję, że Toa Błyskawic była w środku. Zmarnował już wystarczająco czasu na dotarcie tutaj, lecz Hikira była… nieco ekscentryczna, nie potrafiła zbyt długo usiedzieć w miejscu i nieustannie gdzieś znikała, mknąc jak strzała dzięki swojej Kanohi. Vox obawiał się, że i tym razem mogła pobiec w jakieś miejsce, a jego przyjście tu okaże się całkowicie bezowocne. Pomyślał, że być może otworzy mu Hserg, Toa Ognia i przyjaciel Hikiry, który mieszkał razem z nią. Vox spotkał go, gdy Toa Błyskawic zaprowadziła go do swojego domu, by spędził tam noc przed dwoma tygodniami. Choć zapewne mógł wiedzieć, gdzie podziała się Hikira, Vox wolałby uniknąć z nim kontaktu. Nie był do końca pewien, co o nim sądzić po ostatnim zajściu w bocznej uliczce, niedługo po starciu z Mrocznym Łowcą. Hikiry tyczyło się to samo, lecz ona była zbyt dziwaczna, by sądzić o niej cokolwiek. Wreszcie, po paru chwilach, metalowe drzwi otworzyły się i, ku uldze mężczyzny, stanęła w nich uśmiechnięta Toa Błyskawic. - Vox? - zapytała, unosząc brwi. Jej dwukolorowe oczy zamrugały. - Co ty tu robisz? Przyszedłeś w końcu po swoje rzeczy? Po dwóch tygodniach? - Zmierzyła go wzrokiem. - Niech to zaraza, jesteś ranny! - Nachyliła się ku niemu, pociągając nosem. - I śmierdzisz piwem - stwierdziła. Vox machnął ręką. - To teraz nieważne, Hikira. Hserg jest w środku? Toa Błyskawic pokręciła przecząco głową. - Nie, pojechał z tym swoim Matorańskim przyjacielem na jakąś „wyprawę”. - Nakreśliła palcami cudzysłów w powietrzu. - Mówił, że nie będzie go przez parę tygodni. Czemu pytasz? - Muszę z tobą porozmawiać. - Och. - Hikira skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. - O tych sprawach? - Ponownie zmierzyła go wzrokiem i uśmiechnęła się figlarnie. - Nie jesteś już wystarczająco… dojrzały? Vox stał chwilę zmieszany, nie wiedząc o co chodzi. Gdy w końcu zrozumiał, pokręcił głową i odrzekł: - Nie, nie. Chcę porozmawiać o Zaldiarze. Dziewczyna uniosła brew. - O tej kobiecie, której szukasz? Mówiłam ci już, że nie-- Vox uciszył ją gestem dłoni. - Daruj sobie, Hikira. Wiem, że byłaś w jego drużynie - rzekł, a zaraz potem dodał, widząc, jak jej usta otwierają się, by mu zaprzeczyć: - Elaineh wszystko mi powiedziała. Toa Błyskawic stanęła w wejściu jak wryta. Spoglądała na moment z rozszerzonymi źrenicami i rozdziawionymi ustami na mężczyznę, po czym otrząsnęła się i rzuciła pospiesznie: - Zdaje się, że zostawiłam włączone żelazko… - Wskazała kciukiem za siebie. - Emmm, dziesięć żelazek. - Po tych słowach błyskawicznie schowała się do domu, a drzwi w kształcie śluzy zamknęły się za nią z hukiem. Vox zdębiał. - Hikira, otwórz de drzwi! - zawołał, waląc pięścią o metal, gdy wreszcie otrząsnął się z szoku. - Hikira już tu nie mieszka - odpowiedziała mu ze środka Toa Błyskawic lekko zmienionym głosem. - Wyprowadziła się, eee, przed chwilą. Nikogo nie ma w domu. - Daruj sobie te żarty. Otwieraj! - Jestem nowym właścicielem tego mieszkania - zza drzwi dobiegł go jeszcze bardziej zmodulowany głos dziewczyny. - Przykro mi, nie rozumiem Matorańskiego. - Hikira! - Non voglio parlare di Dio! Vox mruknął, poirytowany. Uwolniony przez niego w przypływie frustracji impuls dźwiękowy poderwał drganiami w powietrze kilka leżących na ulicy drobnych kamyków. Wojownik wpatrywał się ze zmrużonymi oczami w drzwi, czekając, aż Toa Błyskawic wreszcie je otworzy, na nic takiego jednak się nie zanosiło. W końcu mężczyzna zacisnął pięści, odetchnął głęboko, przymknąwszy powieki, po czym, z dużo większym spokojem skrzyżował ramiona i oparł się o ścianę budynku. - Dobrze więc, poczekam, aż w końcu stąd wyjdziesz - powiedział. - Niby dlaczego miałabym to robić? - Głos Hikiry tym razem dobiegł go z okna na najwyższym piętrze domu w kształcie łodzi. - Nie możesz przecież siedzieć tam całą wieczność! Toa prychnęła. - Jasne, że mogę. Mam ciastka. Niczego więcej mi do szczęścia nie potrzeba! Vox wydął usta. - W takim razie zaczekam, aż wróci Hserg. On chyba będzie jakoś musiał wejść do środka, prawda? - Ha, powodzenia! - Dziewczyna zaśmiała się. - Mówiłam ci już: wróci za kilka tygodni, a wtedy przyjdzie tu i cię stąd przegoni. Zmarnujesz tylko czas i niczego się nie dowiesz. Toa Dźwięku poczuł, jak żyły na jego czole pulsują coraz mocniej. Westchnął. Nie było sensu dalej prowadzić tej dyskusji. Jeśli chciał dowiedzieć się czegoś o Glavusie i Zaldiarze, musiał zrobić to sam. Nie miał co liczyć na pomoc Hikiry, zwłaszcza po tym, jak obserwując walkę mężczyzny z Mrocznym Łowcą dwa tygodnie temu nie zrobiła nic, by ocalić Tahku, pozwalając mu umrzeć… I jak odłączyła się od drużyny Toa Artas, akurat przed tym, gdy Glavus stał się zagrożeniem dla miasta. Tak. Vox był zdany tylko na siebie. Już dawno powinien był sobie to uświadomić. - Niech ci będzie. Sam się wszystkiego dowiem - powiedział. - To prawda, co mówią. Nie ma co liczyć na innych Toa na tej wyspie. Nim przeszedł kilka kroków, drzwi do domu Hikiry otworzyły się z metalowym szczękiem. Vox odwrócił się i zobaczył Toa Błyskawic stojącą w wejściu. Jej wyraz twarzy był poważny jak nigdy. - Dobra, właź. Mężczyzna nie był pewien, jak powinien zareagować, lecz w końcu przełamał się i wszedł do środka. Znalazł się w ciemnym, przypominającym okrętowy korytarzu. Hikira stała kilka bio przed nim, ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i spuszczonym wzrokiem. Unikała jego spojrzenia. - Więc? - odezwał się Vox. - Czekam na wyjaśnienia. Toa Błyskawic nie odpowiedziała mu. Stała w ciszy, zupełnie jak nie ona. Wojownik zacisnął gniewnie pięści. - Jeśli nie chcesz mi tego powiedzieć, będę musiał wyciągnąć to z ciebie siłą. - Sięgnął po Dźwiękowe Ostrze. Głośny szczęk klingi odbił się echem między metalowymi ścianami. - Hej, hej, hej, zaczekaj - ożywiła się nagle dziewczyna. - Jak już chcesz wymachiwać tym mieczem, to nie tutaj. - Podeszła do Voxa, złapała go za ramiona i zaprowadziła do niewielkiego, zagraconego pomieszczenia. Toa Dźwięku rozpoznał w nim pokój, w którym spędził pierwszą noc na Artas Nui. Niewiele się on zmienił od tamtego czasu. Postawiwszy mężczyznę pod ścianą, Hikira kontynuowała: - Wracając, nie przeceniasz się zbytnio? - Wskazała głową na Dźwiękowe Ostrze. - Naprawdę chcesz ze mną walczyć? Zielone oczy wojownika zwęziły się w cienkie szparki. - Może będę musiał, jeśli nie wyjawisz mi prawdy. Toa Błyskawic westchnęła. - To nie tak, że chciałam coś przed tobą zataić. Lubię cię, naprawdę. - Uśmiechnęła się ciepło. - Z chęcią powiedziałabym ci wszystko na samym początku. Ale nie mogłam. Vox poczuł nagły przypływ gniewu. - Okłamałaś mnie. - Wcale nie. - Hikira uniosła palec. - Kiedy się zapytałeś, czy znam Zaldiara, powiedziałam, że znam inną osobę, której imię zaczyna się na „Z”. To akurat prawda. Mogę ją nawet tu zaprosić, jeśli chcesz. Zostało mi jeszcze parę ciastek. - Hikira… - Okej, okej, dobra. - Wojowniczka wydała z siebie kolejne westchnienie. - Fakt, nie wyjawiłam ci całej prawdy. Ale to tylko dlatego, że nie chciałam, byś skupiał się na szukaniu Zaldiara na tej wyspie. Nie tym powinieneś się tu zajmować. - Więc czym powinienem się zajmować? - odparował Vox, dając upust emocjom. - Patrzeniem, jak inni umierają? Jak inni cierpią? Dlaczego nie mogę nawet ocalić mojego przyjaciela, bo wszystko musi być przede mną ukryte i nikt nie chce wyjawić mi prawdy? Dlaczego nie mogę troszczyć się o dobro innych? Hikira położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Vox oddychał ciężko, lecz po chwili się uspokoił. - Możesz, Vox. A nawet musisz - rzekła. - Wszyscy musimy. Jesteśmy przecież Toa, to nasza powinność… Ale w tym wypadku akurat… zostałam poproszona, by nie wyjawić ci wszystkiego. - Poproszona przez kogo? - Przez Zaldiara. Toa Dźwięku rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia. - Zaldiar rozmawiał z tobą o mnie? - spytał. Gniew całkowicie go opuścił, ustępując miejsca niepohamowanej chęci dowiedzenia się więcej. - Mhm. - Hikira przytaknęła, krzyżując ręce. - Na kilka miesięcy przed tym, jak przybyłeś na Artas Nui. Powiedział mi wszystko, co powinnam o tobie wiedzieć: kim jesteś, skąd pochodzisz, jaka jest twoja historia. Prosił mnie, żebym cię wytrenowała, kiedy już tu przybędziesz. I żebym, jeśli to tylko możliwe, powstrzymała cię przed szukaniem go. Ale… - Odwróciła wzrok. - Tu chyba nawaliłam… Vox nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Znów miał mętlik w głowie. Przybył na tę wyspę za słowami Zaldiara, którego ujrzał w wizji podczas przemiany w Toa. Jednak jeśli dotarł tu nie po to, żeby go odszukać… jaki był cel jego wyprawy? Czego Toa Ognia od niego oczekiwał? - Czy mówił ci coś jeszcze? - zapytał. - Dokąd się udaje, co zamierza zrobić? Hikira zaprzeczyła. - Niestety. To była bardzo krótka rozmowa - odrzekła. - Powiedział tylko, że… kiedyś, dawno temu, popełnił straszliwy błąd i teraz musi go naprawić. Nie mam pojęcia, co to znaczy i uwierz mi, gdybym wiedziała, robiłabym wszystko, by go odnaleźć i mu pomóc. - Złączyła ręce i uśmiechnęła się z zadziwiającym spokojem na twarzy. - Wiem, że masz mi za złe, że nie powiedziałam ci tego od razu. Ale nie przybyłeś na Artas Nui po to, by szukać Zaldiara. - Więc po co tu jestem? - Vox spojrzał na nią. - Jakie jest moje przeznaczenie? - Och, nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć. - Hikira wywróciła oczami. - To całkowicie zrujnowałoby całą historię i twój rozwój postaci. Ale nie martw się. Jeśli będziesz potrzebował jakiejkolwiek pomocy, możesz na mnie liczyć. Chyba jestem ci to winna, po tym, jak cię ostatnio potraktowałam… Toa Dźwięku przytaknął powoli, po czym usiadł na swoim dawnym łóżku i oparł głowę na dłoniach. Musiał sobie to wszystko poukładać. Z jakiegoś powodu znów poczuł przygnębienie. Mimo, iż dowiedział się czegoś nowego, skrycie liczył, że Hikira powie mu więcej na temat jego przyjaciela, lecz nawet ona nie miała pojęcia, co stało się z Zaldiarem. Dlaczego Toa Ognia tak bardzo zależało na zatajeniu swoich planów? Miał złe przeczucie, że Zaldiarowi mogło stać się coś złego i potrzebował jego pomocy. A Vox nie mógł mu jej udzielić. Co więcej, Zaldiar sam chciał, by mu jej nie udzielano. Hikira usiadła obok niego i poklepała go po ramieniu. - Hej, nie łam się - próbowała go pocieszyć. - Na pewno nic mu nie jest. W końcu to Zaldiar. Nawet Glavus go nie wykończył. Nie tak łatwo jest się go pozbyć, zaufaj mi. - Uśmiechnęła się. Jej uśmiech był potwornie zaraźliwy, bowiem po chwili Vox również się uśmiechnął, choć tylko z lekka. - Posłuchaj, Hikira… - rzekł. - Mam do ciebie prośbę. Czy możesz… opowiedzieć mi o waszej drużynie? Skoro nie mógł dowiedzieć się, co stało się z Zaldiarem, chciał chociaż poznać dokładniej jego losy na Artas Nui. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jak mało wiedział o swym dawnym przyjacielu i pragnął choć trochę naprawić ten błąd. Spojrzał na Hikirę. Ta przytaknęła. - Jasne, nie ma sprawy - powiedziała. *** Zaprowadziła go do swojego pokoju na piętrze. Choć Vox miał już okazję gościć w jej domu, nigdy nie był w tym pomieszczeniu, czy choćby na tym poziomie - przebywał jedynie na parterze. Po wspięciu się na samą górę przypominającej okrętową klatki schodowej - które tylko jeszcze bardziej utwierdziła Toa Dźwięku w przekonaniu, że dom Hikiry to postawiony dziobem do góry statek - mężczyzna wkroczył do pokoju dziewczyny i rozejrzał się dookoła. Jak na Hikirę przystało, panował tu spory bałagan - wszędzie walały się różnorakie zwoje, fragmenty zbroi oraz miski z niedojedzoną zawartością i butelki z nieznanymi napojami. Oprócz nich znajdował się tu również łuk dziewczyny, oparty o ścianę, a na półkach regałów stały niewielkie szklane lampy, w których wesoło tańczyły błyskawice. Ciemne chmury przesłoniły niebo, zwiastując nadejście burzy. Pokój Hikiry utonął w półmroku, rozświetlanym jedynie słabym blaskiem błyskawic wirujących w szklanych słojach. Mimo cienia, jaki padł na tę dzielnicę, Toa Błyskawic podeszła do okna i spuściła żaluzje, zatapiając pomieszczenie w niemal całkowitej ciemności. Postawiła pomiędzy sobą a Voxem niewielką lampę i ustawiła ją tak, że światło padało od dołu na ich twarze. - Co ty robisz? - zapytał Toa Dźwięku. - Zapewniam odpowiedni nastrój - odparła Hikira. Widząc spojrzenie Voxa, dorzuciła: - Co, nikt nigdy nie opowiadał ci żadnych historii? - Opowiadał - rzekł Toa. - Ale myślałem, że takie oświetlenie stosuje się tylko przy strasznych historiach. - Och, to będzie straszna historia. - Hikira zachichotała. - Chcesz się czegoś napić? Wody, herbaty? - Wolałbym, żebyś już przeszła do rzeczy. Dziewczyna wydęła usta i westchnęła z irytacją. - A ponoć to ja cały czas się spieszę… Ale dobra, niech ci będzie. Zaczynajmy. Usiadła ze skrzyżowanymi nogami naprzeciwko Toa Dźwięku i zaczęła mówić: - A więc, kilkadziesiąt tysięcy lat temu Artas Nui zostało najechane przez armię piratów z Południowych Wysp. Słyszałeś o tym, prawda? Vox przytaknął. Wiele razy słyszał, jak mówiono o tej wojnie - Elaineh również o niej wspominała. - W wojnie zginęła ogromna liczba Toa, a większość miasta została zrujnowana. Na Artas Nui zaczęli więc zjeżdżać nowi Toa, by bronić mieszkańców przed… praktycznie wszystkim, bo osłabiona wyspa była łatwym celem do ataku. Wśród tych Toa byłam również ja. Zauważywszy, jak Vox otwiera usta, uciszyła go machnięciem ręki, nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. - Nie, nie zależało mi na bezpieczeństwie Matoran. Po prostu liczyłam na wielką zabawę w wielkim mieście. Ale wtedy spotkałam Zaldiara. I to on zmienił mój punkt widzenia. Tak, wiem co sobie myślisz. Nie widać tego po mnie, ale naprawdę troszczę się o mieszkańców tego miasta. Przynajmniej na tyle, na ile mogę. Vox dobrze wiedział, co ma na myśli. XONOX dyktował własne zasady, których nawet Toa nie mogli łamać. Mimo wszystko, nie spodziewał się takiego wyznania po Hikirze. Poczuł się nieswojo z tym, że nawet ktoś taki jak ona wierzy w swoją powinność jako Toa, podczas gdy on sam wciąż ma problem z przestrzeganiem pradawnego Kodeksu, balansując pomiędzy pomocą Matoranom, a chęcią odszukania Zaldiara. Odrzucił jednak te myśli na bok i słuchał dalej. - Zaldiar zbierał na Artas Nui drużynę, która miałaby bronić miasta - kontynuowała Hikira. - Zaproponował mi dołączenie do niej. Oczywiście się zgodziłam, w końcu zawsze wolałam pracować w grupie. Wtedy jest większa zabawa, a to właśnie dla niej, na początku, postanowiłam zostać na tej wyspie. Nazwaliśmy drużynę „Toa Artas”. Całkiem oryginalna nazwa, nie? I, uwierz mi, mieliśmy mnóstwo zabawy. No, a przynajmniej ja miałam. Uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienia wszystkich wspólnie spędzonych momentów w drużynie. Po chwili mówiła dalej: - Po wojnie XONOX zaczął pracować nad stworzeniem „idealnej” broni, żeby na siłę pokazać, że Toa są niepotrzebni na wyspie. Ale, jak pewnie się domyśliłeś, mój ty bystrzaku, większość tych eksperymentów była nieudana i wymykała się spod kontroli. Hikira zaczęła wyliczać na palcach poszczególne projekty. - Najpierw pracowali nad jakąś zamrażającą substancją i puf, cały Szósty Dystrykt został skuty lodem. Potem pracowali nad fuzją z Rahi, czego wynikiem był ten paskudny pajęczak Karanak. Właściwie, to był on jednym z przedwojennych eksperymentów, który wtedy też wydostał się na wolność i został powstrzymany przez dwójkę innych Toa… nazywali się chyba… - Uniosła wzrok do góry i dotknęła podbródka, próbując sobie przypomnieć ich imiona. - Zdaje się, że Arctica i Nero. Vox zamrugał, przywołując wspomnienie żeńskiej Toa Lodu, która ścigała Karanaka i którą spotkał potem w barze. Nie wyglądała mu na kogoś, kto pali się do współpracy z innymi Toa - zwłaszcza do współpracy w walce z wielkimi, pająkopodobnymi mutantami, sądząc po tym, jak potraktowała wtedy Voxa. - Arctica? - spytał. - Tak, właśnie ona. Znasz ją? - W odpowiedzi Toa Dźwięku skinął głową, przytakując. - Była jedną z nielicznych Toa, którzy przeżyli wojnę. Sam Nero nie miał tyle szczęścia. To znaczy, teoretycznie nigdy nie odnaleziono jego ciała, ale co innego mogło się stać kimś, kto po wojnie nagle znika i nie daje oznak życia? Vox zamyślił się. W podobny sposób zaginął Zaldiar. - Dla Arctici musiał być dość bliski, bo po tym jak zniknął, zrobiła się trochę, no wiesz… - Hikira pokręciła palcem wskazującym przy skroni. Mężczyzna zamrugał. To mogło wyjaśniać zachowanie Toa Lodu w stosunku do innych. Utrata kogoś bliskiego wiązała się z ogromnym bólem, który mógł sprawić, że dziewczyna stroniła od reszty świata. Nagle zaczął ją coraz bardziej rozumieć. Sam przecież przechodził przez coś podobnego. - W każdym razie! - ciągnęła Hikira. - Ci z XONOX-u postanowili po raz kolejny prowadzić eksperymenty na Karanaku. Najwidoczniej nie nauczyli się niczego po ostatnim razie, bo ten pająk znowu im uciekł. Tym razem był jeszcze silniejszy i jeszcze bardziej irytujący niż poprzednio, ale nie na tyle, żeby nasz zespół sobie z nim nie poradził. W końcu byliśmy Toa Artas, niepokonaną drużyną. Z Zaldiarem na czele, a on był naprawdę świetnym wojownikiem. Skopaliśmy tyłek Karanakowi i ten został zamknięty w podziemiach kwatery XONOX-u! Zamachała dłońmi, wystrzeliwując z koniuszków palców niewielkie iskry, imitując fajerwerki. Zaraz potem jednak mina Toa Błyskawic zrzedła. - Ale widać słabo go pilnują, bo słyszałam, że znów wydostał się na wolność - mruknęła. Vox pokiwał głową. - Miałem okazję się z nim spotkać. Z Arcticą również. Ścigała go, lecz udało mu się uciec. Hikira wzruszyła tylko ramionami. - Bywa - skwitowała. - Po Karanaku w mieście pojawił się gang Zakazian ze Skakdi Spikorrem na czele. Paskudny drań z obsesją na punkcie destrukcji. Zrujnował prawie połowę miasta, ale w końcu udało nam się go dorwać. Wtedy Taive, Toa Lodu z naszej drużyny, uwięził go w lodowej bryle na środku morza, kiedy próbował u– - Zaraz, zaraz - przerwał jej Vox. - Czy ten Spikorr nosił srebrno-czarną, kolczastą zbroję i buławę przy pasie? Toa Błyskawic zamrugała. - I był całkowicie odrażający? Tak, to on - odrzekła. - Czemu pytasz? Czyli Elaineh wcale się nie zdawało, pomyślał Vox. Spikorr naprawdę był na wolności. - Widziałem go wczoraj, jak groził Elaineh. To wtedy wszystkiego się dowiedziałem. - Och. - Hikira odchyliła się. - To znaczy, że wydostał się na wolność. To niedobrze. - Zdecydowanie. Toa Błyskawic zamyśliła się. - Po Spikorrze był jeszcze robot Soundrone, kolejny z nieudanych eksperymentów XONOX-u - kontynuowała opowieść. - Z nim już nie było tak łatwo. Potrafił imitować głosy innych, przetwarzać je w dowolny sposób, strzelać dźwiękowymi strumieniami i łączyć wszystkie nagrane dźwięki w hałas, który potrafił rozerwać twoje receptory słuchowe. Dosłownie. I miał jeszcze te swoje paskudne macki, przez które nie można było nawet do niego podejść… Wzdrygnęła się, podczas gdy Vox próbował wyobrazić sobie długie, mechaniczne wije. - Walczyliśmy z nim trzy tygodnie, dajesz wiarę? Wreszcie udało nam się go obezwładnić i dezaktywowany trafił do archiwum XONOX-u. Miejmy nadzieję, że przynajmniej jego potrafią trzymać pod kluczem. Nie chciałabym mieć z nim znowu do czynienia, zwłaszcza bez Zaldiara. Czoło Voxa zmarszczyło się. Fakt, że na tym świecie był ktoś, kogo obawiała się Hikira, napawał go niepokojem. On również nie chciałby mieć do czynienia z tą maszyną. Robot mogący imitować głosy innych i posiadający pełną władzę nad dźwiękiem… Moce Voxa byłyby przy nim bezużyteczne. Wystarczy, że w mieście grasowali Spikorr i Karanak, nikt nie potrzebował jeszcze trzeciego problemu. Toa zerknął na towarzyszkę. - Z tego, co mówisz, wygląda na to, że wasza drużyna odnosiła same sukcesy - rzekł. Toa Błyskawic tylko lekko się uśmiechnęła. - Tak, drużyna radziła sobie nieźle - powiedziała. - Ale między jej członkami nie układało się już tak dobrze… Mężczyzna uniósł brew. - Co masz na myśli? Westchnęła. - Drużyna liczyła jedenastu członków. Całkiem sporo, jeśli chodzi o moje zdanie. Byliśmy w niej ja, Zaldiar, a oprócz tego Coriki, śmiertelnie poważny Toa Grawitacji i Wakuri, Toa Powietrza, jeszcze bardziej zakręcony niż ja. Brew Voxa ponownie się uniosła. Mężczyzna szczerze wątpił, by możliwe było istnienie takiej osoby. Uśmiechnął się lekko na myśl o tym, lecz sekundę później jego twarz przybrała ten sam, poważny wyraz. - Była jeszcze Soranna, Toa Światła. Tak samo wyjątkowa jak jej żywioł. Zawsze emanowała spokojem… właściwie to nie pamiętam, czy kiedykolwiek widziałam, żeby używała broni. Byli też Evoz i Xenok, dwaj Toa Dźwięku. Skryci i zamknięci w sobie, zupełnie jak ty. - Zachichotała. - Lecz nigdy nie pałałam do nich sympatią. I słusznie, zapewnie wiesz dlaczego. Oprócz nich byli też Hurg i Canado, Toa Ziemi i Kamienia, którzy rozumieli się jak bracia… oraz Taive i Tanith, Toa Lodu i Wody. To właśnie przez nich nasza drużyna… cóż, rozpadła się. - To znaczy? - Vox przybliżył się do Hikiry. - Taive był… dość gwałtowny, co jest niespotykane u Toa Lodu. Nawet ja nie byłam aż tak gwałtowna, to musi coś znaczyć. Między nim a Zaldiarem często dochodziło do słownych starć. Taive’owi nie do końca podobała się droga, jaką podążał nas przywódca… Można powiedzieć, że Taive… nie do końca przestrzegał Kodeksu Toa. To, w połączeniu z jego wybuchowością, często prowadziło do niezbyt przyjemnych sytuacji. Toa w Hau skinął delikatnie głową, próbując sobie to zobrazować. - Coriki był jego całkowitym przeciwieństwem. To również prowadziło do sporów. Zaldiar popierał w nim Corikiego, co tylko zaostrzało konflikt. Taive stopniowo zaczął nienawidzić Zaldiara, nie zgadzając się z jego wizją powinności Toa, często to okazując. Zbyt często. Tak często, że w końcu postanowił opuścić drużynę. Tanith zawsze trzymała jego stronę, więc odeszła razem z nim. - Co było potem? - Większość drużyny obwiniała Corikiego o odejście Taive’a i Tanith i za zapoczątkowanie rozpadu grupy. Atmosfera robiła się naprawdę napięta i wkrótce Coriki też nas opuścił. - A ty? - Mężczyzna zogniskował spojrzenie na Toa Błyskawic. - Dlaczego ty odeszłaś? Dziewczyna westchnęła. - Nie podobała mi się atmosfera, jaka panowała w naszych szeregach. Staliśmy się małomówni, podejrzliwi i oskarżaliśmy wszystkich o wszystko. Nie zachowywaliśmy się już jak zespół, a przynajmniej nie jak zespół z powołania. Współpraca była dla nas męczącym obowiązkiem, każdy tak uważał. - Na chwilę jej wzrok stał się odległy, jakby sięgał gdzieś bardzo, bardzo daleko. - Zaldiar chyba starał się to ukryć, lecz niezbyt mu to wychodziło. Mówiłam mu, żeby dał sobie spokój i rozwiązał drużynę, on jednak nie chciał o tym słyszeć. Był dobrym Toa, ale słabym przywódcą. Wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później dojdzie do całkowitego rozpadu, więc opuściłam drużynę. Vox przyjrzał się towarzyszce. - Wiesz, co stało się potem? Wiesz, że Zaldiar i reszta poszli na śmierć? Dwukolorowe oczy Hikiry uciekły gdzieś w bok. - Wiem. I wcale nie czuję z tym dobrze - przyznała. - Czasami myślę, że gdyby Zaldiar mnie posłuchał i rozwiązał drużynę, dałoby się tego uniknąć… Wszyscy już dawno odwrócili się od Zaldiara i planowali go opuścić przy najbliższej możliwej okazji. Źle się stało, że to akurat Evoz i Xenok zrobili to jako pierwsi, zdradzając resztę Toa Artas… Vox zamyślił się. - Mówiłaś, że miałaś podejrzenia. - Mówiłam, że ich nie lubiłam. Ale to nic nie znaczyło. Jestem pewna, że mnie wiele osób też nie lubi, a mimo to nie wpędzam nikogo w pułapki… Może mogłam to przewidzieć, nie wiem. Ale wszyscy chcieli się odwrócić od Zaldiara. Jedynie Soranna wiernie przy nim trwała, i to dzięki niej przeżył… Na moment zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie brzęczeniem błyskawic i uderzeniami deszczu o metalowy dach, gdy na zewnątrz rozpętała się burza. Wreszcie Vox powiedział: - Próbowałaś po tym wszystkim na własną rękę dopaść Glavusa? - Próbowałam, uwierz mi - odrzekła Hikira… - Ale zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Nie mogłam nic wskórać. - A co z pozostałymi Toa Artas? Tymi, którzy odeszli wcześniej? - Chciałam dorwać Xenoka i Evoza, wymierzyć im sprawiedliwość za to, co zrobili - powiedziała dziewczyna. - Ale wstąpili do Mrocznych Łowców, a z nimi wolę już nie zadzierać… Jeśli chodzi o resztę… Coriki opuścił wyspę dawno temu i zaczął działać samotnie. Po Taive’ie i Tanith słuch zaginą, jedni mówią, że ponoć wciąż przebywają na wyspie, ale przez te wszystkie lata ani razu ich nie widziałam… Vox westchnął. - No cóż… Mimo wszystko… Dzięki - powiedział. - Nie ma sprawy - odparła Hikira. - To było całkiem przyjemne, cofnąć się do czasów bohaterskich Toa i epickich walk w obronie miasta… Zupełnie jak w legendach Turaga, nie? Och, tak, zapomniałam, ty nie spotkałeś nigdy żadnego Turaga. Kosmito. - Uśmiechnęła się figlarnie. Vox puścił tę kąśliwą uwagę mimo uszu. Nagle przypomniał sobie wcześniejsze słowa przyjaciółki. - Hej, zaraz - odezwał się. - Co takiego strasznego było niby w tej historii? - spytał. - Och. - Hikira spojrzała na niego niewinnie. - To, że za moim oknem właśnie czai się Karanak. - Co?! Jak na zawołanie, przez ścianę przebiło się ogromne pajęcze odnóże. Hikira podskoczyła, a Vox zerwał się na równe nogi. Kończyna Karanaka ominęła ich dwoje o włos, przewracając lampę i wbijając się w przeciwną ścianę. Jeden ze słojów z błyskawicami zachwiał się i zleciał z półki, żeńska Toa w porę go jednak złapała. - Co robimy? - rzucił do niej Vox, sięgając po Dźwiękowe Ostrze. - Och, spokojnie - odparła jak gdyby nigdy nic Hikira, po czym wskazała przed siebie. - Dopóki jest tu ta ściana, nic nam nie grozi. W tym samym momencie drugie odnóże przebiło się przez metal. Dwie kończyny zgięły się i wyrwały ścianę z budynku, odsłaniając przed dwójką Toa mokre od deszczu gigantyczne cielsko zmutowanego pająka, z bezwładnym humanoidem zwisającym z jego głowy, po którym ściekały strugi chłodnej wody. Hikira wydęła usta. - No, teraz to możemy mieć problem. Vox rozejrzał się dookoła, po czym chwycił jedną z lamp z błyskawicami i cisnął nią w Karanaka. Szkło roztrzaskało się o jego chitynowy pancerz, uwalniając uwięzione w środku słoja wiązki, które zaczęły swój dziki taniec po cielsku potwora. Uczepiony budynku Karanak zawył donośnie i spadł na ziemię, wijąc się w bolesnych spazmach. Toa Dźwięku stanął na krawędzi powstałej dziury i spojrzał w dół, na wciąż pokryte elektryczną siatką ciało mutanta. Po chwili jednak błyskawice zaczęły się unosić, przyjmując kształt jakiegoś stworzenia. Toa Dźwięku przeniósł ciężkie spojrzenie na towarzyszkę. - Co takiego jest w tych słojach? Hikira skrzyżowała ramiona, odwracając wzrok i odparła, naburmuszona: - Żywiołowe istoty z czystych błyskawic. Nie wnikaj. - Zerknęła na elektrycznego potwora, który zaczął wspinać się już po ścianach sąsiednich budynków. - Ale teraz ktoś musi to zatrzymać, inaczej będziemy mieli dwa wybryki natury grasujące po mieście. - Co proponujesz? - Zajmij się Karanakiem. - Skinęła głową na pająka. - Ja spróbuję powstrzymać to coś… Po tych słowach wyskoczyła z budowli. Vox wyskoczył zaraz po niej, lądując na mokrym chodniku tuż obok podnoszącego się Karanaka. Mutant zignorował go i od razu skierował swoje gigantyczne cielsko w stronę żeńskiej Toa. Wojownik w Hau zmrużył oczy. To po nią ten stwór tu przyszedł. Popędził za monstrum, skupiając się na bezwładnym humanoidzie, przebiegł między cienkimi odnóżami Karanaka i dopadł do zwisającego ciała, łapiąc je za rękę, jeszcze nim pająk zdążył wspiąć się po ścianie ku Hikirze. Karanak zawarczał i zaczął wierzgać, podczas gdy Vox ze wszystkich sił walczył, by nie puścić wiotkiej ręki. Wreszcie zamachnął się Dźwiękowym Ostrzem, odcinając dłoń humanoida. Spomiędzy szczękoczułek Karanaka wydobył się przeraźliwy ryk, kiedy mutant zaczął spadać ku mokrej ulicy razem z Voxem. Toa Dźwięku wylądował na miękkim brzuchu stwora, kiedy ten uderzył grzbietem o ziemię. Podniósł się na czworaka, zerkając w stronę Hikiry. Stała na jednym z pobliskich dachów, walcząc z żywiołową istotą. Z koniuszków palców dziewczyny wydobywały się długie błyskawice, które niczym krępujące liny owinęły się wokół stworzenia, próbując je ujarzmić. Nagle zwrócone ku niebu kończyny Karanaka zgięły się, celując swoimi ostrymi końcówkami w Toa. Mężczyzna pospiesznie rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu swojego miecza, lecz ten leżał kilka bio dalej. Vox zaklął i w ostatniej chwili ochronił się polem siłowym przed tnącymi kończynami. Raz jeszcze spojrzał na Toa Błyskawic. - Hikira! Wojowniczka siłowała się z elektryczną istotą, napinając wszystkie mięśnie i wykrzywiając twarz w bolesnym grymasie. Złapała już rywala na elektryczne lasso, lecz teraz musiała walczyć, by nie wypuścić zbiegłego monstrum. Krople deszczu dudniły o pobliskie dachy i o jej pancerz, a niektóre z nich wyparowywały z sykiem po zetknięciu z błyskawicami. Nagle niebo tuż obok niej przeszył piorun. Dwubarwne źrenice Toa rozjarzyły się. - O tak, tego mi było trzeba! - Hikira wystawiła prawą rękę na bok, przyciągając do siebie świetlisty zygzak i napełniając swoje ciało nowymi pokładami energii. Skierowała nową błyskawicę na żywiołowe stworzenie, przeistaczając je w jedną wielką kulę energii elektrycznej, którą Toa uniosła nad swoją głowę. Wycelowała prosto w Karanaka, krzycząc do wojownika w Hau: - Vox! Szykuj się! Toa Dźwięku, wciąż otoczony polem siłowym i atakowany przez pajęcze odnóża, zaczekał, aż kończyny uniosą się do zadania kolejnego ciosu, po czym momentalnie odskoczył na bok, a wtedy olbrzymia kula świetlistych błyskawic uderzyła w mutanta, rażąc jego ciało prądem i więżąc je w elektrycznej siatce. Vox dopadł do swojego miecza, podniósł go i zbliżył się do Karanaka. - Pora to zakończyć… - Uniósł Dźwiękowe Ostrze nad głowę, gotów zatopić klingę w głowie pająka. Nagle, niespodziewanie, zamiast przykrytego świetlistą siecią Karanaka ujrzał przed sobą inne stworzenie uwięzione pod siatką. Hapaka. Zaraz po Rahi Voxa zalały inne obrazy. Po chwili miał przed sobą widok wszystkich istot, od których zabicia był o włos. Hapaka. Bane. Frakkh. Karanak. W umyśle mężczyzny rozległ się głos. „Toa nie zabijają. Muszą być obrońcami bezbronnych i uciśnionych, a nie mordercami.” „Mordercami… mordercami… mordercami…” Moment zawahania wystarczył, by Karanak rozerwał krępującą go sieć i wspiął się na dach przydrożnego budynku, po czym uciekł w popłochu, znikając za ścianą lejącego się z nieba deszczu. Vox padł na kolana, podpierając się rękoma o ziemię. Hikira podeszła do niego i wciągnęła wijące się błyskawice do pustej lampy. - Ej, to było słabe - powiedziała, spoglądając za Karanakiem. - Pozwoliłeś mu uciec. Toa Dźwięku nic nie odpowiedział, tylko podniósł się z trudem. Spoczywający na jego barkach ciężar spisanych przed wiekami zasad zaczynał coraz bardziej mu doskwierać. Rozdział 7 Lodowe kolce wystrzeliły na wszystkie strony. Jeden z nich wbił się w oszronioną ścianę tuż obok głowy zziębniętego Spikorra. Kilka centymetrów w bok i krystaliczny odłamek przeszyłby oko Zakazianina, wylatując z drugiej strony czaszki. Skakdi przełknął ślinę i zerknął na Taive’a. Biały Toa stał pośrodku opuszczonej sali, odwrócony plecami do zakapiora, a jego barki unosiły się i opadały, w rytm niespokojnego oddechu. Opodal wojownika kulił się Karanak, lekko skomląc. Robot Soundrone stał pod przeciwległą ścianą, cichy jak grób. - Sądziłem - przemówił Taive gardłowym głosem - że uwolnienie waszej dwójki nie będzie wiązało się z ciągłymi porażkami. Pomału zaczął się uspokajać, lecz Spikorr nigdy nie mógł być pewny, czy jego zleceniodawca nie wybuchnie nagle gniewem. Karanak zaszczękał swoimi żuwaczkami. Skakdi spojrzał na niego, po czym przeniósł wzrok na wojownika. - To znów ten Toa, Taive - powiedział. - Ten sam, którego spotkałem, próbując wyciągnąć informacje od Elaineh. Powęszyłem trochę i dowiedziałem się o nim co nieco od moich ludzi. Ostatnio w mieście zrobiło się o nim naprawdę głośno, po tym, jak powstrzymał dwóch Mrocznych Łowców przed wysadzeniem Artas Nui w powietrze. Taive odwrócił się ku niemu, świdrując go swoim teleskopowym okiem. - Też szukali Zaldiara, Taive - ciągnął dalej Spikorr. - On też go szuka. Skoro ochronił Elaineh, ta mała larwa musiała mu już wszystko powiedzieć. Wie, jaki jest jej związek z Zaldiarem i z nami. Nie jestem pewien, czy wiedział wcześniej o Hikirze, ale teraz już wie, i skoro próbowaliśmy zaatakować zarówno ją, jak i Matorankę, szybko skojarzy fakty. Może szybko przewidzieć nasz następny krok, Taive. - Jest naszym wrogiem… - odezwał się cicho Toa Lodu, bardziej do siebie, aniżeli do Zakazianina. - Lecz to teraz nieważne. Moja informatorka zdobyła adres Matoranki. Tylko kogo po nią posłać… - Postukał palcem o podbródek, udając, że się zastanawia i przejeżdżając wzrokiem po Spikorrze i Karanku. Zmrużył oczy. - Na pewno nie waszą dwójkę. Spikorr zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Gdyby nie to, że przed chwilą omal nie zostałem nadziany na ten twój śmieszny szpikulec, poprosiłbym o drugą szansę… - zaczął. - Ale pomyśl o tym, Taive. Chłopak zacznie węszyć. Może znów pokrzyżuje twoje… to znaczy nasze plany, a tego byśmy nie chcieli, prawda? Musimy się go pozbyć. Pomieszczenie wypełniło się napiętą atmosferą na czas chwili wyczekiwania Spikorra na odpowiedź Toa Lodu. Kilka lodowych drobinek opadło na ziemię, lekkich niczym piórka, a po chwili Taive odparł: - Mów. - Możesz wysłać Soundrone’a po Matorankę, ale pozwól mi zająć się chłopakiem. Odnowiłem stare kontakty, mam ludzi, mogę dowiedzieć się, gdzie przebywa. Skoro szuka Zaldiara, będę mógł łatwo wpędzić go w pułapkę. Mężczyzna w Akaku milczał przez moment, rozmyślając nad całą sprawą. Wreszcie odrzekł, ku uldze Zakazianina: - Dobrze. Niech będzie. Soundrone - tu zwrócił się do robota. - Przyprowadź do nas Elaineh. Wy dwaj za to… - Pokazał palcami na Skakdi i Karanaka. - …macie dopilnować, by ten Toa nie wtrącał się już więcej w nasze sprawy. Czy to jasne? Zarówno Spikorr, jak i pająk pokiwali głowami. - Nawet nie waż się mnie po raz kolejny zawodzić, Spikorr - wycedził Taive przez zaciśnięte zęby, po czym podszedł do panoramicznego, oszronionego okna. Burza już ustała, za szybą dało się więc wyraźnie dostrzec zabudowania Szóstego Dystryktu, a wyostrzając wzrok można było dostrzec również budowle pozostałej części miasta. - Zbyt długo czekałem, by Artas Nui padło przede mną na kolana… Skakdi odchrząknął, wypuszczając z ust chłodny obłok. - Cały ten twój plan, Taive… czy on, z tobą jako Toa, ma w ogóle rację bytu? Mężczyzna zerknął na niego pytająco. - Co masz na myśli? - No wiesz… Nigdy nie spotkałem się z Toa o takich… poglądach jak twoje. Myślałem, że nie możecie robić takich rzeczy… Ponoć macie swoje zasady, ustalone ileś tysięcy lat temu. Coś o tym słyszałem. Taive prychnął. - Proszę, nie wspominaj przy mnie o Kodeksie Toa. Został wymyślony tylko po to, żeby nas ograniczać. Żebyśmy nie mogli w pełni korzystać z potęgi, jaką dysponujemy. Wmawia nam, że powinnyśmy służyć Matoranom i innym potrzebującym… a tak naprawdę to oni powinni służyć nam! - Popatrzył na Skakdi. W jego oczach dało się dostrzec złowieszczy błysk. Spikorr odwrócił wzrok. - Ale przecież… jeszcze nie tak dawno sam byłeś w drużynie broniącej miasta… - Tak, to prawda… - odrzekł Taive. - To prawda. Ale… na szczęście te czasy już nigdy nie wrócą. Łódź pędziła przed siebie, mknąc w ciemną noc. Spikorr nerwowo spoglądał za siebie, w stronę Artas Nui. Choć jeszcze ich nie widział, był pewny, że Toa siedzą mu na ogonie. Niech sczezną w Karzahni, pomyślał. Parszywi obrońcy pokoju. Zawsze musieli stawać mu na drodze. Skakdi nienawidził ich i z wielką chęcią by się ich pozbył. Niestety, jego obecna sytuacja nie należała do najlepszych. Coś szarpnęło jego łodzią i pojazd zaczął gwałtownie zwalniać. Spikorr odwrócił się i ujrzał w oddali drugą łódź, zbliżającą się ku niemu z ogromną prędkością. Po paru chwilach Zakazianin zobaczył na jej pokładzie jakieś sylwetki. Zaklął siarczyście, kiedy dostrzegł szczegóły. Troje Toa. Jeden z nich to Zaldiar, z pewnością. Drugi to chyba Taive, ten przeklęty sopel. A trzecia to Tanith, nieznośna Toa Wody, przez którą jego łódź właśnie teraz zwalniała. Spikorr wiedział już, że im nie ucieknie. Ale może uda mu się ich pokonać. Chwycił za swój morgensztern i czekał w gotowości. Kiedy łódź Toa znalazła się dostatecznie blisko, Taive skupił swoją moc. Para wodna zaczęła się zagęszczać, tworząc lodową strukturę, która przeniosła wojownika na pokład łodzi Spikorra. Skakdi Magnetyzmu natychmiast ruszył na Toa, zamachując się morgenszternem. Taive momentalnie dobył swojego ostrza i wytrącił broń z ręki Skakdi, po czym ścisnął go za gardło i uniósł ponad ziemię. Zmrużył groźnie oczy, a jego uścisk zaczął przybierać na sile. Spikorr złapał za rękę Toa Lodu, próbując się uwolnić i złapać oddech, był jednak zbyt słaby. Widząc lęk w oczach przeciwnika, Taive uśmiechnął się bezlitośnie. Nagle ktoś położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Puść go - powiedział Zaldiar. - Ten drań o mało nie zniszczył połowy naszego miasta - warknął biały Toa. - Mam tak po prostu pozwolić mu żyć? - Zabijając go, staniesz się taki sam jak on - odparł Zaldiar. - Nie zapominaj, kim jesteśmy, Taive. Nie zapominaj o Kodeksie. - Posłał mu srogie spojrzenie. - A teraz puść tego Skakdi. Toa Lodu mruknął coś pod nosem, poirytowany. Cisnął Spikorrem za burtę, po czym uwolnił mroźny podmuch, który uwięził Zakazianina w lodowej bryle wystającej ponad powierzchnię oceanu. - Skoro nie mogę go zabić, niech spędzi tu całą wieczność - wycedził. Bez słowa podniósł leżącą na ziemi broń Skakdi i minął Zaldiara, patrząc na niego zawistnym wzrokiem, a następnie wskoczył na pokład ich łodzi. Zaldiar również się nie odezwał. Jedynie spojrzał na Toa Lodu z dezaprobatą i cicho westchnął. Po chwili trójka Toa odpłynęła w kierunku miasta, zostawiając Spikorra samego wśród morskich fal. - Zaldiar zawsze wierzył, że Toa powinni być bezgrzeszni i całkowicie oddani woli Wielkiego Ducha - powiedział Taive, wyglądając za okno. - Właśnie tego w nim nienawidziłem. Zakazianin podrapał się po głowie. - Tak właściwie… - zaczął. - Nie wspomniałeś nawet, dlaczego go szukamy. Nie możemy od razu przejść do… głównej części twojego planu, Taive? Toa Lodu posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. - Możemy - odrzekł. - Jeśli chcemy przegrać. - Ale niby jak Zaldiar ma nam przeszkodzić? Nikt go nie widział od lat! Może nawet ten pokurcz nie żyje! Taive zacisnął gniewnie pięści i przybliżył się do Skakdi. Nawet przy masywnej budowie Zakazianina, Toa Lodu przewyższał go o głowę. - Myślisz, że gdybym sądził, że Zaldiar umarł, zależałoby mi tak bardzo na jego odnalezieniu?! - warknął. - Po co miałbym szukać jego zwłok? Żeby powiesić je na ścianie jako trofeum?! Nie, Spikorr. Zaldiar wciąż żyje. Mam dowody, które na to wskazują. Dlatego musimy go odnaleźć. Skakdi przełknął ślinę. - No dobrze… - wydukał. - Załóżmy, że masz rację. Lecz to wciąż tylko jeden Toa. W jaki sposób może nam zagrozić? Odpowiedziało mu zniecierpliwione westchnięcie Taive’a. Wojownik z trudem powstrzymywał się przed uderzeniem rozmówcy w twarz. - To nie jest zwykły Toa, Spikorr - rzekł. - Zaldiar zawsze pojawiał się w najbardziej krytycznym momencie i całkowicie niweczył plany wroga. Teraz to my jesteśmy jego wrogiem. I nie możemy pozwolić, żeby to nasze plany zostały przez niego zniweczone. Rozumiesz? Spikorr niepewnie przytaknął. - Dobra, czyli musimy go odnaleźć, żeby niczego nam nie zrujnował… Ale jak mamy to zrobić? Mroczni Łowcy go nie znaleźli… XONOX go nie znalazł… Nawet ten Toa, który tu za nim przybył go nie znalazł. Taive zogniskował spojrzenie na towarzyszu. - Wszyscy oni nie wiedzieli, gdzie szukać. Nie wiedzieli, jak szukać. Elaineh i Hikira są kluczem, Spikorr. Dlatego musimy je dopaść, czy to jasne? - D-Dobra… Rozumiem… - Idź i się przygotuj. Kiedy pułapka będzie gotowa, daj mi znać, bym wysłał Soundrone’a po Matorankę. Kiedy trafi w nasze ręce, wszystko pójdzie już łatwo… Zakazianin pokiwał energicznie głową. - Tak jest, szefie. Już się robi. - Po tych słowach oddalił się i opuścił pomieszczenie wraz z Karanakiem. Taive uśmiechnął się pod nosem, spoglądając na ośnieżone ruiny dawnej metropolii. - …a wtedy dopełni się moja zemsta. *** Dwóch osiłków okładało się pięściami na wyłożonej piaskiem arenie pośrodku „Jednonogiego Husiego”. Ich jęki i stęknięcia oraz odgłosy ciosów przebijały się przez chmarę szmerów i rozmów, docierając do receptorów dźwięku Voxa. Toa w Hau siedział przy ladzie baru, zerkając raz po raz w kierunku walczących. Jeden z nich był Steltianinem najniższej klasy, drugi należał do gatunku, który był Voxowi zupełnie obcy - łeb oprycha przypominał głowę rekina. Pojedynek trwał już od jakiegoś czasu, wojownik nie zwracał jednak na niego zbytniej uwagi. Jego głowa zaprzątnięta była czymś innym. Cały czas rozmyślał nad wydarzeniami z ostatnich dni. Jaki był powód tego, że nagle starzy wrogowie z przeszłości Zaldiara powrócili na Artas Nui? Uwolnienie się Spikorra mogło być przypadkiem, tak samo jak jego napastowanie Elaineh - Zakazianin mógł po prostu szukać informacji o Toa Ognia, by zemścić się za los, jaki go spotkał. Tak samo było z Karanakiem, jego zjawienie się w mieście mogło być czystym zbiegiem okoliczności - w końcu nie pierwszy raz wymykał się on już z Archiwów. Jednak dwóch wrogów związanych z Toa Artas, którzy napadają jedyne osoby mogące wiedzieć, co stało się z Zaldiarem… i to w tak krótkim czasie… Tak, zdecydowanie było to podejrzane. Możliwe, że Karanak i Spikorr współpracowali ze sobą. Vox jednak miał przeczucie, że stoi za tym ktoś jeszcze. Być może Glavus. Być może ktoś inny. Nie wiedział. Postukał palcem w opróżnioną przez siebie szklankę i zmarszczył brwi. Skoro nie udało się z Elaineh, próbowali wyciągnąć coś od Hikiry - lecz ta próba również spełzła na niczym. Możliwe, że Zakazianin i jego pajęczy towarzysz ponownie spróbują z Matoranką - wszak była ona znacznie łatwiejszym celem, niż Toa Błyskawic. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż pleców wojownika w Hau. Elaineh wciąż mogła być w niebezpieczeństwie. Ktoś musiał ją ostrzec. Vox musiał ją ostrzec. Tak. Taka była jego powinność. Już miał wstać i oddalić się od baru, gdy nagle przysiadł się do niego zakapturzony Skakdi o brązowym pancerzu. Rzucił kilka uważnych spojrzeń na boki, po czym szepnął do Toa: - Jesteś Vox, ta? Mężczyzna w Hau zmierzył go ostrożnie wzrokiem. Przez moment się wahał, lecz ostatecznie odrzekł: - O co chodzi? Zakazianin przybliżył się do niego i powiedział, zniżając głos: - Słyszałem, że szukasz innego Toa, Zaldiara. To nadal aktualne? Myśli Voxa zaczęły buzować. Wiedział, że nie powinien zwierzać się ze wszystkiego nieznajomym, zwłaszcza w takim miejscu jak ten obskurny lokal, lecz być może w końcu znalazł jakiś trop. Może w końcu jego poszukiwania okażą się owocne. Postanowił się przełamać. - Tak. Wiesz coś o nim? Nieznajomy znów rozejrzał się wokół. - Słuchaj, nie powinienem ci tego mówić, ale po tym, jak załatwiłeś tamtych Mrocznych Łowców… - Jego brunatne szpony postukały o siebie. - …wydaje mi się, że jesteś w porządku i ci się to należy. Tak, wiem coś o Zaldiarze. Ale nie mogę teraz tego powiedzieć. Nie tu. - Skinął głową na pozostałych ludzi przesiadujących w barze. Nie zwracali uwagi na Toa i jego rozmówcę, lecz w każdej chwili mogło się to zmienić. - Za dużo tu osób. A mnie goni czas. - Mogę otoczyć nas dźwiękową barierą - odparł Vox. - Nikt nas nie usłyszy. Skakdi skrzywił się. - Za dużo informacji, za mało czasu. Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że coś wiem… Możemy spotkać się później, jeśli chcesz się tego dowiedzieć. Toa Dźwięku zawahał się. W końcu przytaknął. - Gdzie i kiedy? - Wieczorem będę w porcie w Trzecim Dystrykcie… Jeden z magazynów, z żółtym znakiem. Będę tam czekał na ciebie, zaraz jak zapadnie zmrok. Po pół godzinie będę musiał się zmywać, więc się pospiesz. Vox skinął głową. - Będziesz tam sam? - Taką mam nadzieję… - Skakdi podrapał się w potylicę. Widać było, że się denerwuje, wojownik wyłapał to też w jego głosie. - Teraz muszę już iść. Widzimy się później. Tylko, na litość Wielkiego Ducha, nie mów nikomu o naszym spotkaniu, dobra? Sporo ryzykuję. - W porządku. - Vox potaknął. Zakazianin odszedł od lady i oddalił się w stronę wyjścia. Toa Dźwięku przez moment spoglądał za nim, jak przeciskał się między oblegającymi niewielkie stoliki istotami i znika za drzwiami do lokalu, wychodząc na zewnątrz. Zamyślił się. Spotkanie było nietypowe, tak samo jak powód, dla którego Skakdi chciał pomóc Voxowi. Jednak od starcia z Bane’em minęło już sporo czasu, najwyraźniej wieści zdążyły się rozejść po całej wyspie. Może Toa był postrzegany inaczej, niż on sam siebie widział. Może inni widzieli w nim strażnika miasta, jakim powinien być. Może jednak dobrze wypełniał swoją powinność. Wstał od lady, rzucając kilka ostatnich widgetów barmanowi, po czym opuścił „Jednonogiego Husiego”. Do zapadnięcia zmroku zostało jeszcze sporo czasu, lecz przed tym Vox musiał ostrzec Elaineh. *** Dotarcie pod dom Matoranki zajęło mu niecałą godzinę. Okolica, podobnie jak tamtej nocy, której odprowadzał Elaineh do mieszkania po spotkaniu ze Spikorrem, była niemal całkowicie pusta - po drodze Vox natknął się jedynie na kilka Matoran, spokojnych i wyciszonych. Nic dziwnego, że Elaineh wybrała sobie takie miejsce do życia. On sam, gdyby miał środki, chętnie by tu zamieszkał. Stanął przed drzwiami i zapukał, po czym przejechał wzrokiem po ścianach budynku. Żadne z okien nie wychodziło na tę część ulicy, Ga-Matoranka mogła więc nie wiedzieć, kto do niej przyszedł - a zlęknięta mogła nie chcieć wpuszczać do środka kogokolwiek. Vox odczekał jeszcze parę minut, po czym ponownie zapukał i powiedział: - Elaineh, to ja, Vox. Otwórz. Po chwili rozległ się zgrzyt zamka i drzwi przed mężczyzną uchyliły się. Wyjrzała zza nich niebiesko-srebrna Kanohi Komau Matoranki, która spoglądała na niego niepewnym spojrzeniem. - Vox…? - odezwała się cicho. - Co tutaj robisz? Mówiłeś, że już nie będziesz tu więcej przychodził… - Tak, wiem o tym… - odrzekł Toa, klękając przy Elaineh. - Jednak jest coś, o czym musisz wiedzieć. Matoranka skuliła się, jakby te słowa wywołały w niej strach. Vox zajrzał jej w oczy, próbując dodać otuchy, lecz marnie mu to wyszło. - Spikorr powrócił. Wiesz o tym. Ale wczoraj w Czwartym Dystrykcie zjawił się też Karanak i zaatakował Hikirę. Wydaje mi się… - umilkł na moment, rozważając, czy powinien podzielić się z Elaineh swoimi podejrzeniami. - Wydaje mi się, że ktoś ich nasłał, by dowiedzieli się, co stało się z Zaldiarem. Nie udało im się z tobą, lecz z Hikirą było tak samo. Możliwe, że znów spróbują z tobą. Dlatego przyszedłem, żeby cię ostrzec. Elaineh zadygotała. - Och… W takim razie… - speszyła się. - Czy możesz zostać ze mną, chociaż na tę noc…? Vox otworzył usta, lecz zawahał się. Oczywiście, że powinien zostać - tak nakazywało mu prawo Toa. Jednak tej nocy miał spotkać się z tajemniczym informatorem Skakdi, dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego o Zaldiarze… Mógł nie mieć takiej drugiej szansy. Musiał wybrać między obowiązkiem a tym, po co tu przybył. - Wybacz, Elaineh… - odparł w końcu - ale tej nocy mam bardzo ważne spotkanie, nie mogę go przegapić… - Widząc spojrzenie Matoranki, natychmiast dodał: - Ale nie martw się, będę w okolicy. I gdy tylko się skończy, wrócę do ciebie, dobrze? Elaineh pokiwała nieśmiało głową. - D-Dobrze… Toa Dźwięku uśmiechnął się, po czym położył rękę na jej ramieniu. - Uważaj na siebie - powiedział, po czym wyprostował się i odszedł. Ostrzegł Elaineh i tylko tyle na razie mógł zrobić, jeśli nadal chciał wziąć udział w spotkaniu z Zakazianinem. Liczył, że podjął właściwą decyzję. *** Arctica wzięła głęboki wdech i zanurzyła głowę w zwierciadle psychotronicznym. Od razu uderzyły w nią znajome doznania - uczucie uniesienia oraz stopniowo narastający ból gdzieś z tyłu czaszki. Odpędziła obydwie te rzeczy od siebie i skupiła się na swoim celu. Robiła to już drugi raz, więc wiedziała, jak przebiega cały proces. Obraz Nero. Smuga światła. Podążanie. Znalazła poprzednim razem trop Toa Dźwięku, teraz więc łatwiej było jej go odszukać. Odnalazłszy ślad zaginionego przyjaciela, podążała za świetlistą pręgą, mijając całe wyspy Wszechświata Matoran w sekundy. Szybko dotarła na wulkaniczny ląd, pokryty spaloną, pokrytą popiołem ziemią, spomiędzy której pęknięć wyzierała płonąca lawa. To tu dotarła poprzednim razem, nim cały obraz zaczął się rozpadać. Wytężyła zmysły, przelewając całą swoją siłę do umysłu. Dała radę dotrzeć dużo dalej niż ostatnio, może wreszcie uda jej się poznać odpowiedź… Ból w neuronach stawał się coraz potężniejszy, ujawniając się w wizji Toa Lodu szumem pokrywającym obraz, który widziała oczami swego umysłu. Mimo rozsadzanej od środka czaszki, Arctica parła dalej. Zwolniła, zatrzymując się na wyspie-piekle i szybko odnalazła surową, metalową twierdzę, wybudowaną ponad rzeką wypluwającej z siebie płonące kawałki skał lawy. Czy to w tej budowli znajdował się właśnie Nero? Był przetrzymywany? Jeśli tak, przez kogo? Czy ponura forteca mogła być tworem barbarzyńców z Południowych Wysp, po walce z którymi Toa Dźwięku zaginął? Arctica znała tylko jeden sposób, by się dowiedzieć. Przedzierając się przez wrota twierdzy i podążając za świetlistą smugą, umysł dziewczyny wkroczył w ciemny, zasnuty kłębami dymu korytarz. Kłębami dymu oraz szumem, wywołanym coraz to silniejszym bólem czaszki. Miała wrażenie, jakby ktoś wbijał setki rozżarzonych do czerwoności noży w jej mózg, cierpienie stawało się nie do zniesienia, lecz musiała… brnąć… dalej… Próbowała wykrzesać z siebie siły, lecz obraz w jej głowie zaczął rozpadać się na ostro pocięte fragmenty, w tym samym momencie, w którym jej umysł eksplodował najpotężniejszą falą bólu, jaką Arctica kiedykolwiek poczuła. Musiała zdecydować. Albo będzie kontynuować. Albo przeżyje. Z bolesnym krzykiem wynurzyła głowę z kotła, zaczerpnęła haust powietrza i opadła na krzesło. Oddychała ciężko, jej pierś unosiła się i opadała na kilka centymetrów wraz z każdym wdechem i wydechem. Toa Lodu przymknęła oczy i dotknęła skroni, czekając, aż wypalający jej neurony ból minie. Droma przyglądał się jej z boku, wykręcając palce. - Czy udało ci się… - odezwał się wyschniętym głosem - tym razem, pani? Arctica oparła ręce o krawędź kotła i spojrzała na jego zawartość. W tafli kolorowej substancji wciąż widziała swoje odbicie. Odetchnęła głęboko. - Nie… - powiedziała. - Jeszcze nie skończyłam… Ponownie nabrała tchu i zanurzyła się w cieczy. Jej umysł, wciąż tak samo rozsadzany przez ból, powrócił do rozpadającego się świata wizji. Pośród pojawiających się i znikających fragmentów rzeczywistości oraz strumieni jasnego światła, które zalewały dziewczynę ze wszystkich stron, pojawiła się ciemna sylwetka Nero, tak jak ostatnim razem. Arctica załkała cicho w myślach, wypowiadając jego imię. „Nero…” Zaczęła brnąć ku przyjacielowi, przedzierając się przez kolejne pokłady niewyobrażalnego bólu, który wypalał jej neurony, komórki i całe warstwy mózgu, w miarę, jak jej umysł coraz bardziej oddalał się od jej ciała. Zaczęła krzyczeć żałosnym głosem w myślach, osaczona przez rażący ją ogień. Jej ciało w piwnicy Dromy również zaczęło krzyczeć, uwalniając bąble powietrza do substancji zwierciadła. Kończyny Arctici zaczęły dygotać, trzęsąc się w bolesnych spazmach. Widząc to, mistrz psychotroniki podszedł do niej i pociągnął za szyję, akurat w momencie, w którym Toa Lodu myślami była o włos od dosięgnięcia celu… Dziewczyna odleciała do tyłu, spadając z krzesła i runęła na podłogę, wypluwając z gardła substancję, która dostała się do niego, gdy otworzyła usta. Obraz miała rozmazany, a ból rozsadzał jej skronie… lecz przynajmniej udało jej się wrócić do właściwej rzeczywistości. - Moja pani… - zasapał Droma. - Mało brakowało, a twój umysł oddzielił się na stałe… Arctica odetchnęła ciężko, przejeżdżając dłonią po czole. Czuła się dziwnie… ale wciąż czuła. Gdyby dalej pozostawiła umysł w zwierciadle, jej ciało mogło zmienić się w pustą skorupę. - Czy chcesz… kontynuować…? - Nie - rzuciła stanowczo Toa, podniosła się na kolana i oparła plecami o ścianę piwnicy, chowając twarz w dłoniach. - Co ja zrobiłam… Co ja zrobiłam…? - wyszeptała sama do siebie. Droma odchrząknął. - Twój umysł jest… zadziwiająco silny, moja pani… - rzekł. - Przy odpowiednim hartowaniu może w końcu uda ci się… odnaleźć… swego przyjaciela… Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego, wciąż delikatnie zamglonymi błękitnymi oczyma. - Znajdę go, Droma - powiedziała. Brzydziła się tym, co mówiła, lecz mimo wszystko kontynuowała: - Będę tu przychodzić każdego dnia, aż w końcu go znajdę. Rozumiesz? - Tak… Bardzo dobrze, pani… - odparł mężczyzna, rzucając krótkie, ukradkowe spojrzenie w stronę zawieszonych na ścianie masek. Toa westchnęła. - Ale nie dziś. Na dziś już wystarczy. - Wstała z podłogi, wcisnęła garść widgetów w szponiaste palce Dromy i opuściła piwnicę. Wyszedłszy na zewnątrz, zatrzymała się na chwiejnych nogach w wejściu do obskurnej dzielnicy. Kwestionowała to, czy postąpiła dobrze, podejmując taką, a nie inną decyzję… Lecz tęsknota była zbyt silna, a po tylu latach dziewczyna była na tyle zdesperowana, że chwytała się każdej metody, byleby tylko odnaleźć Nero… Zadarła głowę, spoglądając na niebo. Zrobiło się już ciemno, Arctica nie zamierzała jednak kłaść się do snu. Powróciła do skutej lodem części miasta i kontynuowała swoje polowanie na Karanaka. Rozdział 8 Port Trzeciego Dystryktu był jednym z najmniejszych na Artas Nui. Ilość przystani dało się wyliczyć na palcach jednej dłoni, a ku niebu nie pięło się aż tyle dźwigów, co w innych częściach nabrzeża wyspy. Teraz, o tej porze, kiedy zapadł już zmrok, w okolicy nie było ani jednego statku. Vox szedł samotnie, wsłuchując się w nadciągający od jego lewej strony szum fal, po których kołysały się delikatnie boje. Tak pusty port był idealnym miejscem do prowadzenia szemranych interesów. Dlatego Toa musiał uważać. Udało mu się znaleźć budynek, o którym wspominał Skakdi - sporych rozmiarów magazyn z żółtym symbolem widniejącym nad wejściem. Mężczyzna nie wiedział, co oznacza ten znak - być może było to logo któregoś z przewoźników, może symbol jakiegoś z dostarczających na wyspę materiałów kontrahentów tutejszej władzy. Nieważne. Liczyło się tylko to, że w środku był pusty - po wejściu do wnętrza, Vox znalazł się w niemal całkowicie opustoszałej hali, nie licząc kilku pojedynczych skrzyń ustawionych bo bokach. Całość oświetlona była przez parę dających słaby, żółtawy blask lamp, które migotały co chwila, brzęcząc i sypiąc iskrami w nieregularnym rytmie. Toa zatrzymał się i zaczął wyczekiwać. Mijały kolejne minuty, lecz nadal nikt się nie zjawił. - To ja, Toa Vox - rzucił w pustkę. - Przyszedłem, jak mi kazałeś. Nagle z ciemności dobiegły go czyjeś słowa: - Bardzo dobrze, że przyszedłeś. Czekaliśmy na ciebie. Wojownik poczuł strużki potu na swoim karku. Znał ten głos. Przyjął bojową postawę, sięgając po Dźwiękowe Ostrze, kiedy z mrocznych plam, których nie zdołało rozproszyć światło wadliwych lamp, zaczęły wyłaniać się masywne postacie. Umięśnieni mężczyźni o kolczastych grzbietach i wielkich szczękach, z gębami obnażającymi białe zęby. Skakdi. Było ich pół tuzina. Vox dobrze wiedział, co to oznacza. Nie było tu żadnego informatora, który mógł zdradzić mu coś więcej o Zaldiarze. Toa Dźwięku dał się zapędzić w pułapkę. - Czego ode mnie chcecie? - rzucił do zbliżających się zbirów. Z mroku odpowiedział mu ponownie znajomy głos: - Przytrzymać cię na dość długo i dopilnować, byś nie zwiał. Po chwili z cienia wyłonił się siódmy Zakazianin. Kolczasta zbroja o czarno-srebrnej barwie. Biały szron pokrywający pancerz. Para pomarańczowych ślepi ze złowieszczym błyskiem w źrenicach. Mężczyzna w Hau chwycił miecz oburącz, wzmacniając uścisk na rękojeści i wycelował głownię Dźwiękowego Ostrza w oprycha. - Spikorr… Skakdi wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i pstryknął palcami na swoich towarzyszy. Ci błyskawicznie rzucili się na wojownika. Vox rozejrzał się pospiesznie na boki, mierząc spojrzeniem napastników, którzy nadciągali ku niemu z dwóch stron. Wystawił ostrze miecza na bok, blokując cięcie broni pierwszego z Zakazian, który do niego dopadł. Potem aktywował moc Hau, parując natarcie z przeciwnej strony. Napiął mięśnie i zacisnął zęby, nie chcąc poddać się napierającej na niego sile. Ślepia jednego z oddalonych od niego Skakdi rozjarzyły się, gotowe do uwolnienia wiązki. Vox zamarł. Zbir był za daleko, by do niego dopaść, a Toa wciąż parował ataki ze swojej lewej i prawej… Przymknął oczy, cały czas podtrzymując moc Kanohi i jednocześnie sięgnął do mocy żywiołu, uwalniając potężny impuls dźwiękowy w pobliżu głowy Zakazianina, nim ten zdołał wystrzelić. Skakdi krzyknął boleśnie i złapał się za głowę, gdy z jego uszu zaczęła sączyć się krew z rozsadzonych bębenków. Usta Voxa wykrzywiły się w półuśmiechu, a następnie Toa opuścił pole siłowe i odskoczył w bok, schodząc z drogi ciosom Skakdi i zawirował w natarciu. Jeden z oprychów przyjął na siebie uderzenie miecza i zatoczył się w bok, lecz drugi momentalnie wyprowadził cios pięścią. Toa Dźwięku w porę uchylił głowę, pozwalając ręce Zakazianina przeszyć jedynie powietrze, lecz inny z napastników wykorzystał okazję, znacząc nogę mężczyzny krwistą szramą. Vox zmełł przekleństwo i odwrócić się, by wyprowadzić kontrę, lecz dwóch kolejnych Skakdi już na niego naparło, mijając przeciwnika o włos. Ich miecze przeszyły ze świstem pustą przestrzeń kilka centymetrów przed twarzą Toa, który zachwiał się i zatoczył w tył, walcząc o zachowanie równowagi. Zamachnął się na nadciągającego zbira, lecz temu udało się wykonać unik. Vox zdzielił łokciem w brzuch drugiego Skakdi, który próbował go zajść od tyłu i skupił się na tym pierwszym, lecz błyskawicznie dopadli do niego pozostali. Toa zaklął w myślał. Walka z Frakkhiem i jego Rihitańskim towarzyszem była już dla niego wystarczającym wyzwaniem. Starcie z tyloma oponentami było jeszcze trudniejsze. Odepchnął najbliższego Zakazianina falą dźwiękową i otoczył się polem siłowym, unikając nadchodzącego ciosu od innego ze zbirów, podczas gdy kolejni już zamachiwali się swoim orężem. Vox poczuł zmęczenie w swoich mięśniach. Udało mu się obezwładnić jednego ze Skakdi, rozsadzając mu bębenki, lecz wciąż pozostała jeszcze cała piątka i ich lider. Nie wiedział, czy starczy mu sił, by sobie z nimi poradzić. Sparował cięcie, gdy nagle Spikorr wystrzelił ze swoich oczu energetyczny strumień. Vox zareagował zbyt późno i przyjął na siebie uderzenie. Momentalnie poczuł się bardzo słaby. Jego mięśnie zwiotczały, w głowie zaczęło się kręcić, a całe ciało stało się niezwykle ciężkie, utrudniając mu poruszanie się. Wystarczyło to, by piątka zakapiorów do niego doskoczyła i obezwładniła. Wytrącili mu Dźwiękowe Ostrze z ręki, a to potoczyło się po podłodze z metalicznym zgrzytem i zatrzymało kilka bio dalej. Vox spojrzał spode łba na podchodzącego do niego Spikorra. Ten sięgnął po swoją buławę. - Imponujący pokaz siły, Vox, lecz to nie uchroni cię przed śmiercią. - Zmrużył oczy. - Wtrąciłeś się w nasze plany o jeden raz za dużo. Właściwie to o dwa. - Postukał szponem o podbródek. - Najlepiej, jakbyś w ogóle się nie wtrącał. W każdym razie, to koniec. Uniósł morgensztern nad głowę, gotów roztrzaskać broń o maskę Voxa. Toa przymknął oczy, szykując się na najgorsze. Nagle z boku magazynu dobiegł całą grupę kobiecy głos: - Chwila, chwila, moment, czekajcie! Wszystkie spojrzenia zwróciły się w tamtą stronę. Vox ze zdumieniem ujrzał Hikirę, która jak gdyby nigdy nic wstąpiła w słabe światło lampy, zmierzając ku Zakazianom spokojnym krokiem. Spikorr rozdziawił usta. - Co ona tutaj robi…? Jeden z oprychów nadbiegł ku dziewczynie, lecz ta wypuściła z dłoni kilka błyskawic, które pochwyciły ciało zbira i cisnęły nim o ścianę, pozbawiając przytomności. Reszta Skakdi wpatrywała się w Toa jak wryta. Vox też. Spikorr również. Hikira zatrzymała się kilka kroków przed dowódcą Zakazian i przytrzymującymi Toa Dźwięku zakapiorami. - Tyle się męczyliście, żeby go pojmać… i teraz zamierzacie tak po prostu roztrzaskać mu czaszkę? - zapytała, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą. Jeden ze Skakdi zastanowił się. - No, eee, tak. - Tak zwyczajnie? Jeden cios, plask i tyle? Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie. - Więc co proponujesz? - zapytał któryś. - No nie wiem, na waszym miejscu, gdybym tyle się męczyła z obezwładnieniem jednego Toa, to teraz nacieszyłabym się jakoś tym zwycięstwem… Nie wiem, jakieś tortury, rozczłonkowywanie, przypalanie ciała, coś w ten deseń? - Posłała porozumiewawcze spojrzenia gangowi. - Wiecie, żeby napawać się jego cierpieniem i tak dalej. Vox nie miał pojęcia, co o tym sądzić. Hikira musiała oszaleć. On zresztą sam się tak czuł. - To znaczy, rozumiem was - ciągnęła dziewczyna. - Jesteście Skakdi, niezbyt bystrym gatunkiem i pewnie na to nie wpadliście, ale… Dajcie spokój, naprawdę chcecie załatwić to tak szybko po tym wszystkim, co przeszliście? Jeden z was stracił słuch! - No właśnie! - jęknął skulony na ziemi Zakazianin, trzymający się za uszy. - Mam przynajmniej nadzieję - mówiła dalej Hikira - że wasz szef wam odpowiednio za to płaci. Skakdi zmieszali się. - Właściwie, to… - Co? - Toa Błyskawic obruszyła się. - Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że nie dostajecie nawet złamanego widgeta za tę robotę? - zapytała, a mężczyźni pokiwali smutno głowami. - To dlaczego w ogóle dalej służycie Spikorrowi? - No… - odparł jeden z zakapiorów. - Był naszym przywódcą, kiedyś, to pomyśleliśmy, że jesteśmy mu to winni… - Waszym przywódcą? Kiedyś? Ha! - Hikira prychnęła. - Waszym przywódcą ma być ktoś, kto dał się złapać garstce Toa? Jeszcze mi powiedzcie, że obiecał wam niewyobrażalne bogactwa i władzę, a koniec końców zostaliście zdegradowani do roli jakichś trzecioplanowych złoczyńców? Spikorr wreszcie otrząsnął się z szoku i zrobił krok w stronę Toa Błyskawic. - Hej, co to ma do… Dziewczyna uciszyła go gestem dłoni, po czym nachyliła się ku reszcie Skakdi i szepnęła: - Na waszym miejscu, to rzuciłabym tę robotę. Tak jakby, właśnie teraz. Zakazianie jeszcze raz popatrzyli po sobie, a następnie zwrócili gniewne spojrzenia ku Spikorrowi. - Ona ma rację, chrzanić to! - Do kata z taką pracą! - Tak się nie robi! - Panowie, wychodzimy! - Idź do Karzahniego, Spikorr! Skakdi puścili Voxa i zaczęli opuszczać magazyn, mrucząc pod nosem. Nawet mężczyzna z rozsadzonymi bębenkami podniósł się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, pozostawiając w nim jedynie Toa Dźwięku, Hikirę i Spikorra. Żeńska Toa podeszła do przyjaciela i uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha. - A ty, kolego, mógłbyś bardziej na siebie uważać. - Postaram się - mruknął Vox, masując obolałe ramię. Dwoje wojowników zerknęło na Spikorra, który jakby zamarł w bezruchu, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się przed chwilą stało. Wreszcie potrząsnął głową, zapowietrzył się i wybuchł wściekle: - Ty dwulicowa sikso! Zabiję cię, rozumiesz?! - E, e, e! - Hikira pogroziła mu palcem. - Wiem, że jesteś Skakdi i tak dalej, ale chyba umiesz liczyć, prawda? Jeśli nie, wyjaśnię ci: dwa - tu wskazała na siebie i stojącego obok Voxa - to więcej niż jeden. - Skinęła dłonią w stronę Zakazianina. - Mamy przewagę. Oczy zbira zwęziły się, a w pomarańczowych źrenicach zapłonął gniew. - Niczego nie macie, Toa… - warknął Spikorr i wydał ze swoich ust nietypowy dźwięk. Vox zamarł. Brzmiało to jakby… Szczękanie żuwaczek… W tym samym momencie przez dach magazynu przebiły się pajęcze odnóża i rozerwały sklepienie budynku, odsłaniając przed dwójką wojowników sylwetkę Karanaka na tle rozgwieżdżonego nieba. Bestia zaryczała wściekle, oblepiając Voxa i Hikirę obleśną, zieloną śliną. Żeńska Toa wzdrygnęła się otrząsnęła, po czym zmierzyła spojrzeniem przybysza. - No tak, tylko jego tu brakowało. - Błyskawicznie dobyła swojego łuku i wyskoczyła z budynku, w powietrzu wypuszczając naelektryzowaną strzałę w kierunku bestii. Następnie rozdzieliła łuk na dwa zakrzywione ostrza, posłała mutantowi solidnego kopniaka, a kiedy potwór odchylił się do tyłu, przyszpiliła go do ziemi i przytknęła ostrza do jego głowy, uśmiechając się triumfalnie. Wszystko to trwało nie dłużej niż kilka sekund. - I co, jestem dla ciebie za szybka? - Zachichotała i dodała ciszej: - Tak jak dla wszystkich… Wtem dostrzegła jakiś błysk w oddali i poczuła silne uderzenie w bok, które wyrzuciło ją w powietrze. Hikira wylądowała na ziemi parę bio dalej, chwiejąc się na nogach. Kręciło jej się w głowie, ciało stało się ociężałe, a obraz przed oczami coraz bardziej niewyraźny, jakby nagle spowiła go gęsta mgła. Dziewczyna upadła na kolana i złapała się za głowę, wypuszczając broń z ręki. Zdezorientowana, nie zauważyła powoli zbliżającego się ku niej Spikorra. Wtedy do akcji wkroczył Vox. Skoczył na Skakdi i razem z nim przeturlał się kilka bio po podłożu, odciągając zakapiora od Toa Błyskawic. Rozwścieczony Spikorr zrzucił z siebie przeciwnika i podniósł się, posyłając mordercze spojrzenie Toa Dźwięku, który przyjmował bojową postawę. - Kiedy nauczysz się, by nie przeszkadzać nam w pracy? - warknął Zakazianin. - Przykro mi. - Vox zmrużył groźnie oczy. - Mogę złożyć osobiste przeprosiny temu, kto ci ją zlecił. - Szybkim ruchem zablokował nadchodzący cios Spikorra. - Dla kogo pracujesz? - wycedził. - Chętnie bym z tobą porozmawiał, Toa, ale zdaje się, że teraz na to nie czas. - Skakdi wyszczerzył zębiska w uśmiechu. Vox kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Karanak zbliża się do wciąż klęczącej na ziemi Hikiry. Odepchnął oponenta, a kiedy ten zachwiał się, próbując utrzymać równowagę, posłał w niego wzmocnioną falę dźwiękową. Ta cisnęła Zakazianinem o ścianę jednej z budowli, płosząc Matoran, którzy zaciekawi wyszli na ulicę zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Vox natychmiast podbiegł do Toa Błyskawic i utworzył przed sobą pole siłowe, które zablokowało wyplutą z gęby bestii lepką sieć. Karanak ryknął gniewnie i już miał unieść do góry swoje przednie odnóża, by zmiażdżyć Toa Dźwięku, kiedy nagle znieruchomiał. Vox spojrzał na jego nogi i ze zdumieniem odkrył, że te przymarzły do ziemi. Karanak próbował się uwolnić, lecz wtedy dostał odłamkami lodu. Vox odwrócił głowę w stronę, z której te nadleciały, i rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia, kiedy ujrzał zbliżającą się ku nim Arcticę. Toa Lodu wylądowała na ziemi przed Voxem i dobyła swoich Mroźnych Ostrzy, mierząc groźnie wzrokiem Karanaka. - Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał Toa Dźwięku. - Śledzę tych dwóch już od Szóstego Dystryktu - odparła. - W tej okolicy zgubiłam ich trop, ale na szczęście dzięki walce, którą wywołałeś, udało mi się ich znów znaleźć. Dobra robota - rzuciła sarkastycznie. Zaraz potem odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego. - A teraz się odsuń. Nie chcę, żebyś znowu wszystko zepsuł jak ostatnim razem. Poradzę sobie sama. Vox już chciał zauważyć, że „ostatnim razem” właśnie dzięki niemu uszła z życiem, nie było jednak teraz na to czasu. Odciągnął Hikirę od miejsca walki i obrócił się. Arctica jakoś radziła sobie z Karanakiem, lecz wtedy zobaczył nadchodzącego z drugiej strony Spikorra, który zdążył już dojść do siebie po wbiciu się w ścianę. Nie czekając ani chwili, Vox zaszarżował na niego. W międzyczasie Toa Lodu zręcznie unikała szybkich i gwałtownych ciosów mutanta, który swoimi ostrymi odnóżami próbował rozerwać ją na strzępy. Zrobiła przewrót i wbiła miecze w ziemię, a wtedy z podłoża wyrosły lodowe kolce, raniąc Karanaka. Wykorzystując moment nieuwagi bestii, Arctica ruszyła w jej kierunku i błyskawicznie dotarła pod korpus potwora. Uniosła miecze w górę, gotowa do zadania ciosu w brzuch, lecz jej ostrza o mało nie złamały się przy uderzeniu. Pancerz był zbyt twardy w tym miejscu. Dziewczyna zaklęła i spojrzała na zwisające z głowy Karanaka humanoidalne ciało. Gdyby udało jej się je odciąć… Niestety, była zbyt wolna i pajęcza noga odrzuciła ją w bok. Toa Lodu zatrzymała się dopiero parę bio dalej i zaklęła jeszcze siarczyściej, czując, jak z jej uda zaczyna sączyć się krew. Skakdi w ostatniej chwili sparował cios. Vox zaatakował ponownie, z innej strony, lecz i tym razem na drodze głowicy jego miecza stanęły drzewce gwiazdy zarannej. Wojownicy stali teraz w miejscu, siłując się ze sobą. - Zapytam jeszcze raz: dla kogo pracujesz? - warknął Toa. - Za dużo gadasz. Powinieneś skupić się na walce. - Spikorr odepchnął go i machnął dłonią przed twarzą Voxa, chybiając pazurami jedynie o kilka milimetrów. - Mam podzielną uwagę - odparł Vox i ponownie zamachnął się ostrzem. - Po co tu przyszliście? Skakdi mruknął poirytowany, uchylając się przed srebrzystą klingą. - Po prostu mamy dopilnować, byś był wystarczająco zajęty, aby nasz współpracownik wypełnił swoje zadanie. Vox w ostatniej chwili uniknął uderzenie kolczastej głowicy. - Co to ma znaczyć? Spikorr podciął mu nogi, a wtedy Toa Dźwięku padł na ziemię. Odturlał się na bok, nim Zakazianin zdążył go zmiażdżyć. - Naprawdę jesteś tak głupi, Toa? - Zbir zaśmiał się. Vox skoczył na niego, tym razem atakując znacznie szybciej, pozostawiając na ramieniu bandziora długą ranę. - Szukacie Zaldiara - rzucił szorstko. - XONOX was wynajął. - Dlaczego miałby wynajmować kogoś, kto lata temu omal nie zniszczył połowy ich miasta? Tym razem Spikorr był szybszy. Solidnym uderzeniem wytrącił broń z dłoni Toa Dźwięku, momentalnie znalazł się za jego plecami, złapał go za ręce i wykręcił je w nienaturalny sposób. Vox zawył z bólu i zgiął się w pół. Nagle na drugim końcu portu zjawiła się grupa Skakdi odzianych w pancerze z logiem XONOX-u na piersi. O wilku mowa, przeszło dwóm walczącym przez myśl. Zakazianin stojący na czele grupy wskazał pozostałym walczącego z Arcticą Karanaka, a ci zaczęli strzelać z miotaczy w kierunku bestii. Mutant obrócił się ku nim, plując siecią ze swojej gęby, co dało Arctice szansę, by zajść go od tyłu. Nie zamierzała jej marnować. Kilkoma szybkimi ruchami odcięła dwa z odnóży Karanaka. Zielonkawa krew polała się na portową ulicę, a potwór zawył z bólu. Odwrócił się ku Toa Lodu i wystrzelił ku niej brudnobiałą sieć. Dziewczyna nie zdołała się uchylić i przywarła do ściany za swoimi plecami, unieruchomiona przez pajęczynę. Vox uderzył łokciem w brzuch Spikorra, a kiedy ten rozluźnił uścisk, wyrwał się z jego łapsk, złapał za Dźwiękowe Ostrze i przejechał nim po piersi przeciwnika, rozpłatując ją. Skakdi zawył z bólu i zwalił się na ziemię. Vox stanął nad nim, kiedy nagle przypomniał sobie wcześniejszą walkę z Rithianinem, i jeszcze wcześniejszą z Mrocznym Łowcą. Zadrżał. „Mordercami… mordercami… mordercami…” Zawahał się, tylko na chwilę, lecz dało to szansę Spikorrowi na wystrzelenie promienia ze swoich oczu, który trafił w Toa Dźwięku. Mężczyźnie zaczęło się kręcić w głowie, mięśnie zwiotczały, a obraz falował niczym w czasie sztormu. Odsunął się od Skakdi i zaczął się chwiać, z trudem próbując utrzymać równowagę. Spikorr pomału podniósł się z ziemi, brocząc krwią i powiódł wzrokiem dookoła. Karanak walczył z ludźmi XONOX-u i był poważnie ranny. Sam Skakdi był poważnie ranny. Najwyraźniej uświadomił to sobie, bowiem zagwizdał do pająka i zawołał: - Chodź, Karanak! Wynosimy się stąd! Słysząc to, Arctica krzyknęła: - Co? Nie! Nie pozwolę wam! - Zaczęła się szarpać coraz mocniej, próbując uwolnić się z lepkiej sieci, lecz na próżno. Spojrzała na Voxa, jako jedynego mogącego coś zrobić. - Nie stój tak! Zatrzymaj ich! Lecz Vox wcale jej nie słyszał. Świat wirował dookoła niego, a dźwięki zlewały się jedno. Spikorr wycofał się do mrocznego zaułka i po chwili zniknął wszystkim z oczu, a Karanak wspiął się po ścianie przyulicznego budynku, unikając strzałów, odskoczył w dal i również zniknął, zlewając się z otoczeniem. Agenci XONOX-u skręcili w boczną ulicę, podążając za mutantem, lecz Arctica dobrze wiedziała, że prędko go nie odnajdą. Ona sama prędko go nie odnajdzie. Westchnęła ciężko i posłała Voxowi gniewne spojrzenie. Hikira podeszła chwiejnym krokiem do Toa Dźwięku. - Wszystko w porządku? - spytała. Nie słyszał jej. W głowie rozbrzmiewały mu tylko słowa Skakdi. „Mamy dopilnować, byś był wystarczająco zajęty, aby nasz współpracownik wypełnił swoje zadanie.” O jakie zadanie mogło chodzić? Co Spikorr miał na myśli? Po chwili sobie uświadomił. Rozszerzył oczy ze strachu. Elaineh. - Elaineh - powiedział sam do siebie. Zaraz potem otrząsnął się i spojrzał na Hikirę. - Elaineh jest w niebezpieczeństwie. - Co? O czym ty mó-- - Nie mamy czasu, chodź! Natychmiast pobiegł w kierunku domu Matoranki. Hikira bez namysłu podążyła za nim. - Hej, nie zostawiajcie mnie tu! - krzyknęła Arctica, lecz tamci ja zignorowali. W końcu wytworzonym przez dziewczynę lodowym kolcom udało się przebić przez lepką sieć i po chwili Arctica była wolna. Wylądowała na ziemi i pobiegła za dwójką Toa. Tym razem nie zamierzała darować Voxowi. *** Przybyli za późno. Vox stał jak wryty, spoglądając na poprzewracane meble i stłuczone szkło w domu Elaine. Ktoś ją porwał, nie było wątpliwości. Toa Dźwięku nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Kolejny raz z jego winy komuś stała się krzywda. Jakby los stroił sobie z niego żarty. - Hikira, sprawdź okolicę - odezwał się. Toa Błyskawic skinęła głową i już jej nie było. Arctica stała przy drzwiach, patrząc na to wszystko niepewnie. Nawet nią wstrząsnął ten widok. Choć tylko trochę. I tylko na chwilę. Już miała odejść, gdy dobiegł ją głos Voxa: - Arctica, pomóż mi przeszukać mieszkanie. Może sprawca coś po sobie zostawił. - Sam to zrób - odrzekła. - To wasz problem, nie mój. Vox spojrzał na nią lodowatym wzrokiem, równie chłodnym jak ona sama. - To również twój problem, Arctica - powiedział. - Jesteśmy Toa. - I co z tego? - Posłała mu jeszcze bardziej lodowate spojrzenie. - Już ci mówiłam, w tym mieście nie da się być bohaterem. Nie ma żadnego Kodeksu, żadnych Trzech Praw, żadnego Wielkiego Ducha. Każdy powinien troszczyć się o siebie. - Jesteśmy obrońcami Matoran. Obrońcami wszystkich mieszkańców! Dziewczyna zacisnęła gniewnie pięści. - Dobrze, więc baw się w bohatera, skoro tak ci na tym zależy! Ja nie zamierzam tego robić. - Odwróciła się na pięcie i zmierzyła w stronę wyjścia, lecz wtedy Vox odezwał się: - Skoro to, co mówisz jest prawdą… Dlaczego ścigałaś Karanaka? Zatrzymała się. Powoli obróciła się ku Toa Dźwięku i spojrzała na niego. - Co? - Skoro nie obchodzi cię życie mieszkańców, dlaczego go ścigałaś? Dlaczego ryzykowałaś własnym życiem walcząc z czymś, co im zagrażało? Przez chwilę na jej twarz malował się gniew, lecz zaraz potem przybrała ona ten sam, chłodny wyraz. - Nie twój interes - warknęła. Vox jednak mówił dalej: - Robiłaś to, ponieważ przypominało ci to o dawnych czasach, w których jeszcze broniłaś tego miasta. Kiedy walczyłaś razem z Nero, którego teraz ci brakuje. To dlatego jesteś taka nieczuła. Arctica zamrugała. - Skąd ty… - Nadal jesteś tą samą Toa, którą byłaś wtedy, Arctica - ciągnął Vox. - Więc pomóż mi teraz powstrzymać tych drani, nim kolejnej osobie stanie się krzywda! Wspomnienie Nero nią wstrząsnęło. Nie miała pojęcia, skąd Vox o nim wie, ale… miał rację. Teraz sobie to uświadomiła. Walczyła z Karanakiem, by choć trochę uciec do przeszłości, do czasów, kiedy jeszcze Nero i ona byli razem. On… on zawsze jej pomagał… Wiele razy ocalił jej życie... Widziała w nim bohatera. Kogoś, na kogo może liczyć. A potem ją zostawił. Samą. Bez żadnego wsparcia. Bolało ją to. Cierpiała. Czuła się odrzucona, zapomniana. Dlatego nienawidziła świata dookoła. Ale czy postępowała teraz tak, jak chciałby Nero? On na pewno nie zostawiłby Matoranki bez pomocy. Nikogo nie zostawiłby bez pomocy. Nie byłby jak ona, bezduszna, chłodna i zamknięta w sobie istota. Spojrzała na Voxa. Falował, przesłonięty łzami, które zaczęły tlić się w jej oczach. - Nic o mnie nie wiesz - wycedziła i wybiegła z pokoju. Toa Dźwięku odprowadził ją wzrokiem. Nawet gdy kompletnie znikła mu z oczy, dalej wpatrywał się pustym spojrzeniem w skrytą w cieniu ulicę. Po chwili wypuścił głośno powietrze i obrócił się, wodząc oczami po zdemolowanym mieszkaniu Ga-Matoranki. Sprawy naprawdę nie wyglądały za dobrze. Po paru chwilach dobiegł go narastający odgłos szybkich kroków i zaraz potem w mieszkaniu zjawiła się Hikira. - Okolica czysta, nic nie znalazłam. Musieli porwać ją dawno temu - powiedziała i rozejrzała się po pokoju. - Hej, gdzie nasza śnieżynka? Vox dalej wpatrywał się w zniszczone wnętrze. Nie odpowiedział nic. *** Toa Lodu biegła przed siebie, pełna smutku i żalu, a łzy ściekały jej po policzkach. Chciała znaleźć się w domu, we własnym łóżku. Tam będzie z dala od wszystkich. Będzie miała spokój. Będzie mogła wreszcie się wypłakać. Chmury, jakby wyczuwając jej uczucia, pociemniały i zaczęły spuszczać na ziemię tysiące maleńkich kropelek wody, niczym tysiące łez. Rzuciła się na łóżko, cała przemoczona, i wtuliła głowę w poduszkę. Wciąż płakała. Musiała. Nie mogła teraz przestać. Wszystkie te smutki, żale, cały ból i cierpienie, zbierane przez tyle lat musiały się z niej wylać. Dlaczego Nero ją zostawił? Dlaczego nie mógł teraz przy niej być i ją pocieszać? Nie dawała sobie rady bez niego. Wmawiała sobie co innego, dobrze jednak wiedziała, jak jest naprawdę. Została sama. A tylko dlatego, że była bezduszną, chłodną zołzą bez serca. Tak na pewno myślało o niej wiele osób. Vox pewnie też. I miał do tego prawo, bo to prawda. Arctica, samolubna, zimna jak lód, dbająca tylko o siebie - oto, kim była. Nikt jej nie kochał, tak samo jak ona nie kochała nikogo. Uważała innych za gorszych, bo nie rozumieli, co czuje, bo śmiali się, byli szczęśliwi, podczas gdy ona cierpiała. I na co jej to było? Nie zostało jej nic. Nic, oprócz ciszy. Chociaż cisza też jej pewnie nienawidziła. Rozdział 9 - Błagam, puśćcie mnie! Powiedziałam wszystko co wiem! - krzyczała Elaineh. Znajdowała się w jakimś zimnym pomieszczeniu, trzymana przez macki mechanicznego wojownika, którego ślepia były ostatnią rzeczą, jaką widziała przed utratą przytomności i ocknięciem się w tym potwornym miejscu. Z oczu wypływały jej pełne bólu łzy, a z ust ściekała strużka krwi. Przed sobą, oprócz robota w czarno-pomarańczowym pancerzu, widziała Spikorra oraz mężczyznę w białej, kolczastej zbroi z Kanohi Akaku na twarzy - Taive’a. - Nie bądź śmieszna - odparł Toa Lodu. - Dobrze wiem, że Zaldiar ukrywał się w twoim domu przez kilka miesięcy. Musiał ci powiedzieć, co planuje. Więc pytam po raz ostatni. - Podszedł do Matoranki, ścisnął jej policzki i przysunął jej twarz do swojej. - Gdzie. On. Jest?! - Nie wiem, przysięgam! - wyszlochała Elaineh. - Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia co się z nim stało! Wypuśćcie mnie, proszę… Bała się. Bała się jak nigdy dotąd. Jedyne czego teraz pragnęła, to znaleźć się teraz we własnym domu, bezpieczna… Taive stał jednak niewzruszony. Wyprostował się, ostatni raz zmierzył wzrokiem Matorankę i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z pokoju, uznając rozmowę za skończoną. Spikorr podążył za nim. Przy drzwiach, Toa Lodu odwrócił się do robota ściskającego Elaineh i rzucił: - Soundrone, zgnieć ją. Nie będzie nam już do niczego potrzebna. Mechaniczny wojownik skinął posłusznie głową. Elaineh spojrzała na Taive’a błagalnym wzrokiem. - Co? Nie! - krzyczała. - Nie, proszę, zrobię wszystko co chcecie, tylko nie… Taive i Spikorr wyszli, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Po chwili z pomieszczenia dał się słyszeć donośny zgrzyt metalu i przeraźliwy, przepełniony bólem krzyk. Parę sekund później nastała grobowa cisza, przerywana jedynie oddechem i krokami Toa oraz Skakdi, idących teraz chłodnym korytarzem. Po chwili znaleźli się w głównej, opuszczonej hali. Spikorr wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie tego, co Soundrone zrobił Matorance. - Więc… co teraz robimy, szefie? Wydał z siebie bolesny jęk, kiedy ogromna, lodowa dłoń przytwierdziła go niespodziewanie do ściany. Taive zapłonął z wściekłości. Krystaliczna ręka powoli wzmacniała swój uścisk, niemalże miażdżąc Zakazianina. - Stój, Taive! - wycharczał Skakdi. - Chyba nie chcesz mnie zabić?! Toa Lodu uśmiechnął się chłodno. - Och, nawet mi to przez myśl nie przeszło - odparł. - Chcę tylko, żebyś trochę pocierpiał. Jako kara za twoją… nieefektywność. - Daj spokój! Nie możesz ode mnie oczekiwać, że poradzę sobie z trójką Toa! Taive zamrugał. - Było ich troje? Dłoń puściła Spikorra, a ten padł z hukiem na ziemię, trzymając się za gardło i łapiąc oddech. Po chwili wstał, otrzepał się i spojrzał z urazą na Toa. - Zastawiłem pułapkę na tego młodego, Voxa… - odparł. - Ale potem zjawiła się jeszcze Hikira, nie wiem skąd i tamta przeklęta siksa, Arctica… Od kilku dni szlaja się za Karanakiem, jakby go śledziła albo co. Posłuchaj, Taive. Matoranka nic nam nie zdradziła, ale może ten Vox coś wie. Przybył na wyspę za Zaldiarem, musi coś wiedzieć! Teleskopowe oko Kanohi Taive’a wpatrywało się w Zakazianina przez kilka bardzo długich minut. Wreszcie kącik ust mężczyzny delikatnie drgnął, tworząc na jego twarzy chłodny półuśmiech. - Istotnie, może coś wiedzieć - odrzekł. - Sprowadźmy go tu. - A co z tamtą drugą, Arcticą? - odezwał się dalej Spikorr. - Nie wydaje mi się, żeby miała jakiś związek z Zaldiarem, ale jeśli dalej będzie ścigać Karanaka, może okazać się problemem. Toa Lodu przystanął przy oknie, zamyślając się. W tym samym momencie do pomieszczenia wkroczył Soundrone. Na jego pancerzu nie było nawet najmniejszego śladu po zamordowanej Matorance. Spikorr nie wiedział, co robot zrobił z jej ciałem, lecz wolał w to nie wnikać. Cała ta sytuacja zaczynała coraz mniej się mu podobać. - Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby ktokolwiek pokrzyżował nam plany - powiedział po chwili Taive, bardziej sam do siebie niż do pozostałych. Zaraz potem zwrócił się do Soundrone’a, stojącego pod ścianą: - Zajmij się dziewczyną. Robot skinął posłusznie głową. Spikorr jednak sprzeciwił się: - Hej, dlaczego to on dostaje najlepsze zadania?! - Ty już miałeś szansę się wykazać. I nie udało ci się - odrzekł chłodno Taive. - A Soundrone póki co ani razu mnie nie zawiódł. - Dlaczego myślisz, że jakaś kupa złomu jest lepsza ode mnie?! - Skakdi nie dawał za wygraną. Potem spojrzał gniewnie na Soundrone’a. - A ty masz coś do powiedzenia, blaszaku?! Robot przez chwilę wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem w Zakazianina, po czym przemówił jego głosem: - Nie możesz ode mnie oczekiwać, że poradzę sobie z trójką Toa! Teraz to Spikorr niemalże gotował się z wściekłości. Sięgnął po swój morgensztern, lecz wtedy odezwał się Taive: - Jeśli naprawdę uważasz, że jesteś od niego lepszy, Spikorr, udowodnij to. Skakdi i Soundrone przez chwilę wpatrywali się w Toa Lodu, po czym spojrzeli po sobie. Spikorr przyjął bojową postawę. - Sam się o to prosiłeś, blaszaku - warknął. - Czas usłyszeć, jak błagasz o litość! Ruszył na przeciwnika, wymachując bronią. Soundrone kilkoma szybkimi ruchami zablokował jego ciosy, po czym samemu uderzył go w twarz, a kiedy Skakdi się zachwiał, chwycił go za szyję swoimi szczypcami i uniósł do góry. Spikorr wypuścił morgensztern z ręki i spróbował wyrwać się z uścisku, lecz nie miał wystarczająco siły, a jego pazury nawet nie zarysowały pancerza robota. Zdawało mu się, że przez chwilę widzi w oczach Soundrone’a błysk kpiny, lecz zaraz potem maszyna cisnęła nim przez cały pokój. Spikorr z hukiem uderzył o ziemię, jednak od razu wstał i zaszarżował z gniewnym okrzykiem na oponenta. Kiedy od Soundrone’a dzieliło go zaledwie kilka kroków, robot wydał z siebie głośny, rozrywający receptory słuchowe hałas, a uwolniona przy tym fala dźwiękowa zatrzymała rozpędzonego Zakazianina. Zbir złapał się za głowę, próbując zagłuszyć jazgot, a wtedy Soundrone dwoma błyskawicznymi ruchami powalił go i przycisnął stopą do ziemi. - D-Dobra… Poddaję się - wydukał Skakdi. Soundrone jedynie skinął głową i bez słowa wyszedł z pokoju, gotów wypełnić powierzone mu przez Taive’a zadanie. Toa Lodu obserwował całą walkę z boku, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Cicha woda brzegi rwie - mruknął do siebie. *** Arctica otworzyła oczy. Mało spała. Godzinę? Dwie? Nie potrafiła dobrze spać, gdy tak dręczyło ją sumienie. Wstała, przemyła twarz zimną wodą, by na dobre obudzić się po nieprzespanej nocy, założyła zbroję i wyruszyła do miasta. Potrzebowała długiego spaceru, by móc przemyśleć na spokojnie wszystko, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich lat. Szła teraz opustoszałą ulicą Szóstego Dystryktu, sama pomiędzy wysokimi ścianami oszronionych budynków. Pojedyncze płatki śniegu spadały na zamarzniętą drogę tuż przed nią, a z jej ust przy każdym oddechu wydobywał się biały obłok. Mimo woli wzdrygnęła się, kiedy zawiał chłodniejszy wiatr, a jej ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Był to jednak przyjemny dreszcz, taki, jaki lubiła. Nigdy nie stroniła od chłodu. Był jej sojusznikiem, kimś, kogo mogła wykorzystać w walce i dzięki komu mogła zregenerować siły. Poza tym, jako Toa Lodu po prostu dobrze czuła się w chłodnym środowisku. Przez chwilę zadawało jej się, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Bzdura. Ta część miasta była prawie niezamieszkana. Żyli tu jedynie ci, którzy szukali bezpiecznego i odizolowanego od reszty metropolii schronienia, ci, którzy mieli coś cennego do ukrycia lub ci, którzy po prostu nie mogli znieść warunków panujących w zadymionych i gorących dystryktach. Nawet jeśli któraś z tych istot ją obserwowała, nie mogła jej nic zrobić. Arctica była w końcu Toa Lodu w swoim ulubionym środowisku. Nikt nie mógł jej zranić na jej własnym podwórku. Zastanawiała się, co teraz ze sobą zrobić. Czy dołączyć do obrońców miasta, tak jak kiedyś? Zapewne tego chciałby od niej Nero, jednak czy sami mieszkańcy chcieli pomocy od kogoś, kto gardził nimi przez tyle lat? Czy daliby jej drugą szansę? Nie musiała w końcu być wspaniałym bohaterem i wzorcem do naśladowania. Wystarczy, że będzie się starać, aby to miasto nie było gorszym miejscem do życia niż dotychczas. Usłyszała w oddali jakiś dźwięk. Przystanęła i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Był jej aż nadto znajomy. Nie mogła go pomylić z niczym innym. Ryk Karanaka. Natychmiast dobyła swoich mieczy i popędziła w kierunku, z którego dobiegł ją głos bestii. *** Vox usiadł ciężko na swoim stałym już miejscu w barze „Jednonogi Husi” i oparł się o ladę barmana. Skinął mężczyźnie, by ten nalał mu to, co zwykle - nawet nie musiał się odzywać, bywał tu już tyle razy - i odwrócił się, wodząc wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Był ranek, w lokalu nie kręciło się więc zbyt wiele istot, lecz Vox mimo to i tak otoczył się delikatną dźwiękową barierą, by móc w ciszy zebrać myśli. Po raz kolejny zawiódł. Nie potrafił przestrzegać Kodeksu Toa. I dlatego nie chciał go przestrzegać. Dlaczego nie mógł po prostu siłą zdobyć odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania, zabić wszystkich stojących mu na drodze do Zaldiara i powrócić na swoją ojczystą wyspę, gdzie życie wydawało się o wiele prostsze? Tam przynajmniej był bohaterem. Tutaj wcale się nim nie czuł. Nadal dręczyła go sprawa z Elaineh i chciał ją doprowadzić do końca. Kiedy zginął Tahku, zdołał ukarać winnego jego śmierci Mrocznego Łowcę, odcinając mu wszystkie kończyny. I tak samo chciał ukarać tego, kto był odpowiedzialny za porwanie Ga-Matoranki. Spikorr mógł zlecić jej porwanie, lecz oczywistym było, że to nie on stał za tym wszystkim. Ktoś wysłał go, żeby wyciągnął informacje o Zaldiarze od Elaineh, a kiedy ta nie powiedziała nic znaczącego, kazał spróbować z Hikirą. Voxa nurtowało jedno pytanie - kto był tajemniczym zleceniodawcą? Barman postawił przed wojownikiem szklankę wypełnioną po brzegi przeźroczystym, palącym gardło napojem. Toa Dźwięku nie przepadał za nim, ale wprawiał on jego umysł w stan, w którym choć na chwilę mógł zapomnieć o przytłaczających go ostatnich wydarzeniach. Vox zerknął na barmana. Był inny niż wcześniej. Zgarbiony, niski mężczyzna w podartych szatach, z prymitywną, podniszczoną maską na twarzy. Toa Dźwięku zmarszczył brwi. - Nie widziałem cię już kiedyś? Barman, do tej pory czyszczący szklanki, odwrócony do niego plecami, spojrzał na wojownika. - Być może, mój drogi, być może - odezwał się skrzeczącym, niezwykle archaicznym głosem. - Nieraz bywa tak, że przeszłość wraca do nas, by rozliczyć się z tego, co było. Po tych słowach powrócił do swoich zajęć, nie zwracając uwagi na zdezorientowanego Voxa. Toa Dźwięku jedynie zamrugał i pociągnął łyk napoju, uznając całą tę sytuację za co najmniej dziwną. Skupił jednak myśli na czym innym. W mieszkaniu Matoranki nie było żadnych poszlak, dzięki którym Vox mógłby poznać, kto ją porwał. Skakdi wspomniał o trzecim współpracownikowi, lecz mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia, kto to taki. Dręczył go także fakt, że na miejscu nie znalazł żadnych śladów świadczących o włamaniu czy choćby jego próbie, zupełnie tak, jakby Elaineh sama wpuściła sprawcę do domu. Dlaczego miałaby to zrobić? Był zbyt lękliwa, to do niej nie pasowało… Jedno było pewne - Spikorr, Karanak i ten trzeci byli w to wszystko zamieszani. Spikorr i Karanak… dwaj wrogowie z przeszłości Zaldiara. Przeszłość… „Nieraz bywa tak, że przeszłość wraca do nas, by rozliczyć się z tego, co było.” Vox zastanowił się, wodząc palcem po krawędzi na wpół opróżnionej szklanki. Przypomniał sobie opowieść Hikiry. Spikorr i Karanak byli wrogami, z którymi zmierzyli się Toa Artas, lecz łącznie było ich trzech. Spikorr, Karanak i Soundrone, robot naśladujący głosy… Głosy… „Nieraz bywa tak, że przeszłość wraca do nas, by rozliczyć się z tego, co było.” „Przeszłość wraca…” Nagłe olśnienie omal nie poderwało go na nogi. Trzech przeciwników z przeszłości Zaldiara zostało uwolnionych przez tajemniczą osobę i powróciło, by odnaleźć dawnego rywala. Dlatego Vox nie znalazł śladów włamania u Elaineh - Matoranka sama wpuściła porywacza, który posłużył się głosem kogoś jej bliskiego. Nie miał wątpliwości, że to Soundrone zabrał Matorankę. Ktoś jednak musiał go uwolnić - z tego co pamiętał, robot był uwięziony w podziemiach kwatery XONOX-u - tak samo jak Spikorra. Kto za tym wszystkim stał? Kto był tajemniczym sprawcą, kierującym tym wszystkim z ukrycia? „Nieraz bywa tak, że przeszłość wraca do nas, by rozliczyć się z tego, co było.” „Taive stopniowo zaczął nienawidzić Zaldiara, nie zgadzając się z jego wizją powinności Toa.” „Śledzę tych dwóch już od Szóstego Dystryktu” „Który najmniej polecam? Szósty. Cały skuty lodem. Oczywiście, jeśli byłbyś Toa Lodu, to miejsce pasowałoby ci w sam raz.” Rozszerzył oczy, gdy wszystkie elementy układanki zazębiły się ze sobą. Jak mógł tego wcześniej nie zauważyć? Był zbyt przejęty udręczaniem się nad sobą, by dostrzec oczywiste fakty… Uwolnienie Spikorra zamkniętego w bryle lodu, jego oszroniony pancerz, Karanak w Szóstym Dystrykcie, powrót Soundone’a, nienawiść Taive’a do Zaldiara… Wszystko miało sens, a Vox dostrzegł to tak późno. Teraz jednak nie było czasu, by jeszcze bardziej się obwiniać. W rzeczy samej, czasu było bardzo, bardzo mało. Dopił napój do końca, wstał z krzesła, wyciągnął z sakiewki monety i położył je na blacie, lecz wtedy ze zdumieniem odkrył, że drobny barman gdzieś zniknął. Nie chcąc marnować ani chwili dłużej na zastanawianie się nad tym, zmierzył ku wyjściu, odprowadzany podejrzliwymi spojrzeniami pozostałych istot. *** Głos Karanaka zaprowadził ją do starej, dawno zapomnianej dzielnicy Szóstego Dystryktu. Tutaj było jeszcze zimniej, tak, że chłód był nieprzyjemny nawet dla Arctici. To właśnie w tym miejscu XONOX przeprowadził jeden ze swoich powojennych eksperymentów, w wyniku którego cała część miasta została skuta lodem. Ogromny budynek opuszczonej fabryki, w której doszło do tego incydentu, rzucał teraz na dziewczynę długi, złowrogi cień. Arctica przykucnęła, dostrzegłszy w ziemi niewielkie wgłębienia, jakby ktoś wbijał w nią przerośnięte szpilki. Jak końce odnóży pająka… - Tu są jakieś ślady… - powiedziała sama do siebie, dotykając dłonią lodowego podłoża. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała, w którym kierunku prowadzą. Biegły do końca uliczki, do samych podnóży oszronionego wieżowca fabryki. Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili, Arctica zmierzyła w tamtą stronę i weszła do środka. Znalazła się w przestronnej hali o zamarzniętych ścianach. Promienie słoneczne wpadały do środka przez dziurę w suficie, pozwalając ogarnąć wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie. Toa Lodu ze zdumieniem odkryła, że jest ono całkiem puste. Nagle usłyszała za sobą huk zamykanych drzwi. Odwróciła się i na drugim końcu sali zobaczyła smukłą, wysoką postać w czarnym pancerzu, której święcące, pomarańczowe oczy bacznie ją obserwowały. Zablokowała jej wyjście. Arctica nie miała żadnych wątpliwości, co się właśnie stało. Wpadła w pułapkę. - Musisz być naprawdę odważny, atakując Toa Lodu w takim miejscu jak to - powiedziała. - Lub bardzo głupi. Wykonała dłońmi kilka gestów w powietrzu. Poczuła narastającą siłę, czerpaną z otaczającego ją chłodu. W mgnieniu oka Soundrone znieruchomiał i utknął w lodowej bryle. Sekundę później bryła pękła, a robot zrobił krok do przodu, strzepując z siebie lodowe kryształki. Zmierzył ją swoim świdrującym wzrokiem. Arctica zamrugała. - Dobrze więc… - Sięgnęła po Mroźne Ostrza. - Załatwmy to w tradycyjny sposób. Zaszarżowała. Soundrone z niezwykłą zwinnością unikał jednego ciosu, by ułamek sekundy później zejść z drogi kolejnemu, jakby widział ruchy Arctici w zwolnionym tempie. Kiedy zaatakowała obydwoma ostrzami z dwóch stron, na ich drodze stanęły grubo opancerzone przedramiona maszyny. Toa Lodu napięła mięśnie, próbując zatopić miecze w pancerzu robota, lecz wtedy z jego brzucha wysunęła się mechaniczna macka, która odepchnęła dziewczynę, złapała ją za głowę i zaczęła uderzać nią o podłogę i ściany. W końcu puściła ją, a Arctica przeleciała w powietrzu kilka bio, po czym zahaczyła o podłoże i przejechała po nim drugie tyle, zatrzymując się dopiero przy ścianie. Soundrone podszedł do niej i przycisnął mackę do jej piersi, a następnie z jego ciała wysunęła się druga, na której końcu szczypce zaczęły wirować niczym świder i zmierzyła w kierunku głowy Toa Lodu. Nim zdążyła rozerwać jej maskę, Arctica chwyciła ją oburącz i skierowała na pierwszą mackę, przyciskającą ją do ziemi. Kiedy ta rozluźniła uścisk, przeszyta przez tamtą na wylot, Arctica poderwała się z podłogi i posłała solidnego kopniaka w głowę Soundrone’a. Kiedy robot się zachwiał, dziewczyna kolejnym kopnięciem odepchnęła go na parę bio. Uśmiechnęła się wyniośle i przyjęła bojową postawę, dobywając Mroźnych Ostrzy. - Nie myśl, że tak łatwo ze mną wygrasz. Ruszyła na oponenta, jednocześnie strzelając lodowymi kolcami z czubków swoich mieczy. Soundrone zachwiał się, oberwawszy, a wtedy Arctica podbiegła do niego i posłała go do góry, kopiąc kolanem w brzuch. Następnie sama wzbiła się w powietrze, dopadła do przeciwnika i silnym uderzeniem sprowadziła go na dół, przyciskając stopą do ziemi, po czym przytknęła ostrze do jego głowy. - Jakieś ostatnie słowa? - zapytała drwiącym tonem. Soundrone przez chwilę na nią spoglądał, po czym przemówił jej głosem: - Nie myśl, że tak łatwo ze mną wygrasz. Wtem rozległ się przeraźliwy jazgot, który omal nie zwalił Arctici z nóg. Dziewczyna złapała się za głowę i zaczęła się chwiać na wszystkie strony, przytłoczona hałasem. Czuła, jak ten potworny dźwięk powoli rozsadza jej umysł od środka, jak słabnie i traci czucie w nogach. Po chwili runęła bezwładnie na ziemię, a świat dookoła niej zatonął w ciemności, kiedy straciła przytomność. *** - Ilu Toa Lodu żyje na Artas Nui? - spytał Vox Hikirę, siadając przy stole w dużym pokoju na parterze mieszkania dziewczyny. Dom wyglądał tak, jakby niedawny atak Karanaka w ogóle nie miał tu miejsca. Vox już wcześniej zauważył, że wszystkie zniszczenia na wyspie naprawiane są w błyskawicznym tempie, lecz nie sądził, że władze tak samo postąpią z mieszkaniem Toa - w końcu XONOX nie pałał do nich zbytnią sympatią. A jednak potrafił zapomnieć o zawiści, by zachować wyspę w idealnym stanie, bez względu na to, jak wielkie wyrządzono na niej szkody. Artas Nui naprawdę było Nieugiętym Miastem. - Hm? - Toa Błyskawic spojrzała na przyjaciela ze zdumieniem. - Dlaczego pytasz? Robisz spis ludności? - Roześmiała się. Vox dalej spoglądał na nią tym samym, wiecznie poważnym wzrokiem. Westchnęła. - Nie jestem pewna, ilu ich tu mieszka - odparła, siadając. - Na pewno jest tu twoja śnieżynka, Arctica. Możliwe, że Taive również. Dawno nic o nim nie słyszałam, ale z drugiej strony nie słyszałam też, żeby opuszczał wyspę. - Jeśli wciąż jest na Artas Nui, wiesz, gdzie może dokładnie przebywać? - Hm, pomyślmy. - Hikira dotknęła dłonią podbródka i spojrzała w górę. - Jakie miejsce na tej wyspie może być idealnym domem dla lubiącego zimno Toa Lodu… - Szósty Dystrykt. - Brawo, bystrzaku. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Właściwie, dlaczego tak nagle wypytujesz o Taive’a? Vox zawahał się na chwilę, po czym odrzekł: - Wydaje mi się, że to on za tym wszystkim stoi. - To znaczy? - Za uwolnieniem Spikorra, porwaniem Elaineh i próbą porwania ciebie. Hikira uniosła brwi. - O, a dlaczego tak sądzisz? - zapytała. - To Soundrone porwał Elaineh - wyjaśnił Vox. - Nie mam co do tego wątpliwości. Ktoś musiał go jednak uwolnić, tak samo jak Spikorra i Karanaka. Tylko członkowie Toa Artas wiedzą, co dokładnie się stało z tą trójką i tylko któryś z nich mógł ich uwolnić. Mówiłaś, że wszyscy z drużyny albo nie żyją, albo opuścili wyspę. W mieście zostaliście tylko ty, Taive i Tanith. Raczej nie wydaje mi się, żebyś ty to zrobiła. Równie dobrze mogłaby to być Tanith, ale czy jako Toa Wody ukrywałabyś się w Szóstym Dystrykcie, w którym mało kto może wytrzymać, oprócz Toa Lodu? Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko. - Niech ci się nie zdaje, że mnie tak dobrze znasz - powiedziała. - Ale masz rację, nie zrobiłam tego. Jednak skąd ten pomysł z Szóstym Dystryktem? I dlaczego Taive miałby szukać Zaldiara? - Widziałem szron na pancerzu Spikorra, a Arctica mówiła, że śledzi go i Karanaka właśnie od Szóstego Dystryktu. Co do motywu… - Vox zamyślił się. - Nie jestem pewien, ale może to być swego rodzaju zemsta. Mówiłaś, że Taive’owi nie układało się zbyt dobrze z Zaldiarem. - Hm. Ma sens. Nigdy go nie lubiłam, a sądząc po jego nienawiści do Zaldiara… Może to faktycznie on za tym stoi. - Hikira oplotła ręce wokół głowy i spojrzała uważnie na Voxa. - Myślisz, że to Taive nasłał tych dwóch Mrocznych Łowców parę tygodni temu? Vox pokręcił głową. - Nie jestem pewien - rzekł. - Wiem natomiast, że Taive jest niebezpieczny i trzeba go powstrzymać, zanim zdoła skrzywdzić następną osobę. Na twarzy Toa Błyskawic pojawił się dziarski uśmiech. - Więc leć skopać mu tyłek. Vox zamrugał. - Więc nie idziesz ze mną? - spytał, zdumiony. - Sam mogę nie dać rady. Hikira nachyliła się ku niemu. Teraz to jej dwukolorowe oczy spoglądały poważnie na Toa Dźwięku. - Nie myśl sobie, że twój trening Toa się zakończył. Wciąż jeszcze wiele przed tobą - powiedziała, a zaraz potem dodała, radośniej: - Poza tym, czy puszczałabym cię samego, gdybym uważała, że nie dasz sobie rady? Vox poczuł, jak robi mu się cieplej na sercu. - Dobrze więc - odezwał się. - Wiesz, gdzie Taive i jego grupa mogą się ukrywać? - Stara fabryka Szóstego Dystryktu - odpowiedziała Hikira. - Od dawna opuszczona, idealne miejsce na kryjówkę. Bez wątpienia do niej trafisz. To najwyższy budynek w całym dystrykcie. Wszystkie ulice do niej prowadzą. Toa Dźwięku skinął głową, podziękował przyjaciółce i wstał, zmierzając do drzwi. Tuż przed wyjściem, Hikira zwróciła się do niego: - Uważaj na siebie, Vox. Taive jest dość niebezpieczny, jeśli stajesz przeciwko niemu. Nie popełnij żadnego błędu, inaczej możesz naprawdę źle skończyć. Toa Dźwięku odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią. - Mówiłaś, że dam sobie radę. - To prawda. Ale w mieście mają mnie za szaloną. Nie powinieneś ufać szalonym osobom. Vox tylko lekko się uśmiechnął. - Dla mnie jesteś całkiem normalna - powiedział i zamknął za sobą drzwi, kierując się w kierunku Szóstego Dystryktu. *** Arctica ocknęła się. Tak jej się przynajmniej wydawało, przed oczami bowiem nadal miała ciemność. Po chwili jednak z mroku zaczęły wyłaniać się niewyraźne, rozmazane plamy. Poczuła, że siedzi na krześle z rękoma za oparciem, związanymi czymś, co w dotyku przypominało setki cienkich, jedwabnych nici. Ręce i nogi miała skrępowane - zrozumiała to, kiedy spróbowała się poruszyć. Oprócz tego, poczuła na nadgarstkach zimne, metalowe obręcze. Co ciekawe, nie czuła już porażającego chłodu Szóstego Dystryktu. Jego miejsce zajęło ciężkie powietrze oraz zapach wilgoci. Bez wątpienia była pod ziemią. Pytanie tylko - gdzie? Powoli odzyskiwała ostrość widzenia. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, ledwo dostrzegała więc jego kontury, lecz zdołała zobaczyć, że ktoś przed nią stoi. Kilka osób. Skakdi w kolczastej zbroi, Toa w białym pancerzu i… to właśnie tę trzecią postać widziała, nim straciła przytomność. Wysoka, smukła, o jarzących się pomarańczowych oczach. Nagle zaczęły do niej docierać wspomnienia. Ścigała Karanaka, trafiła do opuszczonej fabryki i stoczyła walkę z tym robotem… Zamarła. Dlaczego ją tu przyniósł? Co ci trzej chcieli z nią zrobić? I gdzie, do licha, się teraz znajdowała? Ujrzawszy, że Arctica odzyskała przytomność, biały Toa uśmiechnął się. - Proszę, proszę… - odezwał się. - Wygląda na to, że nasza koleżanka już się obudziła. - Kim jesteś? - wycedziła Arctica. Chciała wytworzyć lodowe kolce i przeciąć krępujące ją nici, lecz nie potrafiła. Coś blokowało jej moc żywiołu. - Co ze mną zrobiłeś?! - Moje imię nie powinno cię obchodzić - powiedział chłodno Taive. - I nie wierć się tak. To Ultian. Skutecznie blokuje twoją moc żywiołu, nieważne, jak bardzo starasz się ją uwolnić. Szarpanie się nic tu nie da. Dziewczyna zaklęła w duchu. Już niegdyś miała do czynienia z Ultianem. Nienawidziła tego metalu. Zawsze czuła się przy nim potwornie bezbronna. Tak jak teraz. - Co chcecie ze mną zrobić? - Och, właściwie, już nic takiego. Powiedziałaś wystarczająco dużo. - Toa Lodu spojrzał na mechanicznego wojownika w czarno-pomarańczowym pancerzu. Arctica również przeniosła na niego wzrok. Soudrone przez chwilę odtwarzał urywki wypowiedzi dziewczyny, po czym przemówił jej głosem: - Nazywam się Arctica. Jestem oziębłą Toa Lodu, odrzuconą przez wszystkich, goniącą za martwymi marzeniami. Nikt nie przyjdzie mnie uratować, tak samo jak ja nigdy nikogo nie uratowałam. Dziewczyna zamarła. Nie dlatego, że ten robot potrafił teraz imitować jej głos, ale dlatego, że to co powiedział było prawdą. Poczuła dziwne ukłucie w sercu. Właśnie tak miała zostać zapamięta? Zimna, nieczuła, odtrącana przez otaczający ją świat? - Po co wam mój głos?! - zapytała gniewnym tonem. Taive roześmiał się. - Użyjemy go - powiedział - żeby zwabić w pułapkę twojego przyjaciela, Voxa. Tak jak zwabiliśmy ciebie. Arctica chciała skoczyć na niego i rozerwać na strzępy, pajęcze nici ją jednak przed tym powstrzymały. - Nie ważcie się go tknąć! - wycharczała. Broniła Voxa. Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego. Może po prostu była mu to winna po tym, jak go potraktowała. - Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe - odparł Taive z udawaną skruchą w głosie. - W końcu nie chcemy, żeby ktoś pokrzyżował nasze plany. Spikorr szturchnął go w ramię. - Taive, musimy już iść… - wyszeptał. - Tak, masz rację - odrzekł Toa Lodu, po czym zwrócił się do Arctici: - Wybacz, ale musimy cię opuścić. Byłoby szkoda, gdyby Vox przegapił całą zabawę. Nim wyszli, dziewczyna rzuciła do nich: - Zaraz! Przecież nie możecie mnie tu tak zostawić! Taive jedynie uśmiechnął się podle. - Nie martw się - powiedział. - Zajmie się tobą twój stary znajomy. Mam nadzieję, że wciąż go pamiętasz. Toa Lodu i jego partnerzy rozstąpili się. Serce podeszło Arctice do gardła, kiedy ujrzała przed sobą wychudzoną, zgarbioną postać Dromy. Rozdział 10 Wiatr złośliwie kąsał chłodem i targał otulającym Voxa płaszczem, kiedy Toa Dźwięku przemierzał puste ulice Szóstego Dystryktu, zmierzając w stronę wieży opuszczonej fabryki, górującej nad pozostałymi budowlami. Nigdy wcześniej nie był w tej części miasta. To miejsce znacznie różniło się od pozostałych dystryktów metropolii. Panowała tu niezwykła cisza oraz spokój, nawet większa niż w dzielnicy Elaineh, co pozwalało Voxowi po raz pierwszy w pełni odetchnąć i oczyścić umysł. Jednak było tu również potwornie zimno, a chłód był odczuwalny nawet pomimo grubej narzuty. Toa Dźwięku wolał pozostać tu jak najkrócej, nawet pomimo wszechobecnego spokoju. Choć spokój mógł być tylko pozorny. Vox nie wiedział, co może czaić się w mrocznych zaułkach, mijanych przez niego kiedy kroczył oszronioną ulicą. Szósty Dystrykt był prawie niezamieszkany, lecz słowo „prawie” robiło tu ogromną różnicę. Wciąż musieli tu być jacyś mieszkańcy lub, co gorsza, dzikie Rahi, a Vox wolał nie sprawdzać, jakie mają co do niego zamiary. Nie chciał wdawać się z nikim i niczym w walkę, przynajmniej dopóki nie dotrze do celu. Zastanawiał się, czy uda mu się samemu pokonać wrogów. Hikira w niego wierzyła, to prawda, lecz Taive i jego pomocnicy bez wątpienia byli znacznie potężniejsi niż Mroczni Łowcy i Skakdi, z którymi do tej pory się zmierzył. Mimo wszystko, w głębi duszy wiedział, że bez względu na to, czy tego chce, czy nie, musi stanąć z nimi do walki i spróbować powstrzymać ich przed wyrządzeniem krzywdy kolejnym mieszkańcom. Nie wiedział tylko, czy robi to dlatego, że tak nakazuje mu Kodeks czy dlatego, że tak nakazuje mu serce. Powoli zbliżał się do wieżowca, gdy nagle rozległ się czyjś głos: - Spóźniłeś się, Vox. Toa Dźwięku przystanął i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Nie miał wątpliwości, do kogo należał. - Arctica? - odezwał się, a jego słowa rozniosły się echem po okolicy wraz z wiatrem. Przez moment panowała głucha cisza, przerywana jedynie szumem wichury, lecz po chwili Vox ponownie usłyszał głos Toa Lodu: - Nie pomożesz już Elaineh. Jest martwa. Vox poczuł dziwny chłód przeszywający jego ciało, odmienny od tego, który panował dookoła. Zaraz potem jednak otrząsnął się i zapytał: - Skąd to wiesz? Znów nastało milczenie, aż wreszcie padła odpowiedź: - Widziałam jej śmierć na własne oczy. Toa Dźwięku zaczął iść w kierunku, z którego dobiegał go głos Arctici. Był prawie pewien, że dochodzi on z budynku opuszczonej fabryki. Zmierzając w stronę budowli, cały czas starał się utrzymywać kontakt z dziewczyną, na wypadek gdyby nagle miała zmienić swoje położenie. - Nie pomogłaś jej? - odparł. W odpowiedzi usłyszał znajome aroganckie parsknięcie. - Dlaczego miałabym przejmować się jej losem? Vox dotarł na główną ulicę, prowadzącą prosto do fabryki. Teraz nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości, że to z tego wieżowca dochodzi go głos Toa Lodu. - Jesteśmy Toa - powiedział. - Musimy troszczyć się o bezpieczeństwo innych. Mamy prawo, którego musimy przestrzegać! Rozległ się śmiech. Porażająco chłodny śmiech. Podążając za nim, Vox pomału wkroczył do wnętrza budynku i jego oczom ukazała się ogromna hala o oszronionych ścianach, na której końcu znajdowały się stalowe schody wiodące na górę. Kiedy postawił nogę na pierwszym stopniu, śmiech ustał i Arctica ponownie przemówiła swoim lodowatym tonem: - Taki nieudolny Toa jak ty nie będzie mi mówił, co mam robić. Vox znalazł się na klatce schodowej i spojrzał w górę. Wijące się schody prowadziły na sam szczyt budynku. Nie zważając na to, że są tak stare, że mogą załamać się pod jego ciężarem, Toa Dźwięku zaczął wspinać się po nich coraz wyżej. - Dlaczego to robisz? - zapytał po chwili. - Jestem wolną istotą. Mogę robić to, co mi się podoba. - To, co ci się podoba? Przecież… - Żaden Kodeks tego nie zmieni. Ani tym bardziej ty. Jej głos dobiegał z ostatniego piętra. Bez wątpienia musiała się przemieszczać - niemożliwe było, żeby Vox usłyszał ją kilka przecznic dalej z tego miejsca, nawet z wyczulonym słuchem. Wreszcie dotarł na samą górę i znalazł się w szerokim, długim korytarzu, zawalonym przestarzałymi częściami machin i odłamkami metalu. Było tu jeszcze zimniej niż na dole, a w dodatku silniejszy niż wcześniej wiatr wdzierał się do środka przez dziury w ścianach, szarpiąc Voxem. Podłoga niepokojąco trzeszczała pod stopami mężczyzny, jakby zaraz miała się zapaść, Toa jednak nie miał zamiaru się wycofywać - nawet mimo niepokojącego uczucia, że wkracza właśnie do paszczy wygłodniałego Rahi. Na końcu korytarza znajdowały się jedyne na tym piętrze drzwi - lekko otwarte, za którymi dostrzegł wyłącznie ciemność. Vox zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści swojego Dźwiękowego Ostrza i zaczął powoli iść w ich stronę, uważnie stawiając kroki, by przypadkiem nie natrafić na ten fragment podłogi, który mógłby się pod nim zawalić i pociągnąć go ze sobą w dół. W końcu dotarł do drzwi, otworzył je na oścież i wkroczył do środka. W pomieszczeniu panował niepokojący półmrok, w którym Vox zdołał dostrzec rzędy nieczynnych maszyn. Ostrożnie zrobił krok do przodu, a wtedy maszyny włączyły się, skrzypiąc tłokami i buchając obłokami pary. Vox odwrócił się i ze zdziwieniem dostrzegł, że drzwi zamknęły za nim. Zaklął pod nosem i powoli zagłębił się w labirynt starej maszynerii. - Wiem, że tu jesteś, Arctica! - krzyknął, próbując przebić się przez panujący hałas. - Pokaż się! Nie usłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi. Przez chwilę obawiał się, że być może wkroczył do złego pomieszczenia, lecz wtedy rozległ się głos Toa Lodu. Tym razem był inny niż przedtem - dochodził ze wszystkich stron i odbijał się echem w głowie Voxa, wymieszany z odgłosami pracujących maszyn, tak, że Toa nie mógł namierzyć jego źródła. - Twój upór nie przestaje mnie zadziwiać. Widać, że jesteś jeszcze młodym Toa, ślepo goniącym za martwymi marzeniami. To na swój sposób… urocze. Vox w ostatniej chwili uchylił się przed wystrzelonym z maszyny stojącej obok niego obłokiem pary. - Martwymi marzeniami? O czym ty mówisz? - Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię. Nieudolnie starasz się być bohaterem. Choć wszystko, co robisz, tylko pogarsza sytuację, wciąż starasz się dowieść swojej wartości. - Westchnęła. - Też kiedyś taka byłam. Ale dałam sobie z tym spokój. Toa nie zostali stworzeni po to, żeby być bohaterami, Vox. Stopa Toa Dźwięku zapadła się, kiedy postawił ją na niestabilnej podłodze. W ostatniej chwili zdołał złapać się poręczy, by nie skończyć jak metalowe odłamki, znikające teraz w mrocznej przepaści. - To nieprawda - powiedział chłodno. - Ty sama w to nie wierzysz. Widziałem to w twoich oczach. - Nic nie widziałeś. Mówiłam ci już: robię to, co chcę. Nie mam zamiaru wracać do bawienia się w obrońcę słabszych. Sama jestem wtedy słaba. Vox rozejrzał się dookoła, próbując znaleźć dziewczynę pośród pracujących machin, lecz nie udało mu się to. W końcu powiedział: - Czy właśnie tego chciałby od ciebie Nero? Toa Lodu przez chwilę milczała, jakby zwlekała z odpowiedzią. Wreszcie odrzekła: - Dlaczego miałabym się nim przejmować? Nic dla mnie nie znaczy. - I dlatego uciekłaś ze łzami w oczach, kiedy tylko o nim wspomniałem? Nie odpowiedziała. Vox zmrużył groźnie oczy i poprawił uchwyt na rękojeści miecza. - Nie jesteś Arcticą - wycedził. Znów rozległ się głos, tym razem inny, męski, dochodzący z innej strony: - Gratulacje, Vox. - Dało się w nim słyszeć nieukrywaną arogancję. - Jesteś bystrzejszy niż sądziłem. Choć Toa Dźwięku nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tego głosu, domyślał się, do kogo należy. - Taive - powiedział. - Och, naprawdę jesteś bystry. Zaczynam żałować, że będę musiał cię zabić. Nagle jakiś czarno-pomarańczowy kształt uderzył Voxa w bok tak mocno, że ten przebił się przez ścianę do drugiego pomieszczenia. Przeturlał się po ziemi parę bio, po czym otrząsnął się i wstał na równe nogi, dobywając Dźwiękowego Ostrza. Teraz znajdował się w kolejnej pustej, oszronionej hali, pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek drogi ucieczki, a w jego kierunku wolnym, lecz zdecydowanym krokiem zmierzali Taive, Soundrone, Spikorr oraz Karanak. Nim zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, potężna lodowa ręka przyszpiliła go do ściany za jego plecami. Uderzenie wyparło powietrze z jego płuc i wytrąciło Dźwiękowe Ostrze z ręki. Toa próbował wyrwać się z uścisku, lecz zdołał wydać z siebie tylko bliżej nieokreślony jęk. Westchnął bezradnie i spojrzał na zbliżającemu się ku niemu białego wojownika. - Czego ode mnie chcesz, Taive? - warknął. - I co zrobiłeś Arctice?! Toa Lodu uśmiechnął się chłodno. - Nie martw się o nią, jest w dobrych rękach - odrzekł. - Na pewno nie stanie się z nią nic tak złego, jak z Elaine… - Jesteś zdrajcą! - Vox miał ochotę rzucić się na niego z mieczem. - Przysięgałeś bronić Matoran, a nie ich zabijać! Mężczyzna popatrzył na niego pobłażliwie. - Widzę, że jesteś nie tylko bystry, ale też potwornie naiwny - powiedział. - Skąd u ciebie taka wiara w czystość Toa? Vox przez chwilę zwlekał z odpowiedzią, lecz w końcu odrzekł: - Nauczył mnie tego jeden z nich… ten, którego zdradziłeś! - Mowa o Zaldiarze, tak? - Toa Lodu nie wydawał się być tym ani trochę poruszony. - Nigdy nie wspominał mi o tobie… - Spojrzał uważnie na skrępowanego wojownika. - Posłuchaj, powiem ci coś. Nikogo nie zdradziłem. Zaldiar po prostu miał inną wizję świata. Był ślepo zapatrzony w Kodeks i Trzy Prawa. Był słaby. Vox napiął wszystkie mięśnie, lecz lodowa bariera ani drgnęła. - Jak możesz tak o nim mówić? Setki razy ocaliliście z nim miasto! Gdyby nie on, Artas Nui mogłoby już dawno zostać zniszczone! - Naprawdę w to wierzysz?! - wybuchł nagle Taive, jakby wstąpiła w niego zupełnie inna postać. - Kodeks Toa jest dla tych, którzy nie potrafią kierować się w życiu własnymi zasadami. Ja ustaliłem własne zasady. Dlaczego mamy bronić słabszych? Słabsi powinni zginąć, a silni stanąć na szczycie! My, Toa, powinniśmy stanąć na szczycie! Wielki Duch obdarzył nas mocami, dzięki którym możemy tego dokonać! Pozostali wymyślili reguły, które nas ograniczają. Ponieważ się nas boją. W jego oczach dało się dostrzec szaleńczy błysk. Vox spojrzał na niego z pogardą, lecz również z ukrywanym przestrachem. - Jesteś szaleńcem, Taive… - wycedził. - Wszyscy tak mówią… Dopóki się nad tym nie zastanowią - odparł Toa Lodu. - Pomyśl o tym, Vox. Kto rządzi naszym światem? Turaga? Bogacze? Królowie bez mocy? Wiesz, dlaczego ciągle wybuchają wojny, wywołane przez tych, którzy chcą pozbawić ich władzy? - Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Toa Dźwięku, jakby oczekiwał, że naprawdę odpowie na to pytanie. - Ponieważ wiedzą, że oni są słabi. Gdyby Toa stanęli na szczycie, nikt nie byłby zdolny im się przeciwstawić! Stworzylibyśmy niepokonane królestwo, imperium! Zaprowadzilibyśmy idealny porządek, idealny świat, bez żadnych wojen, bo każdy, kto spróbowałby je wywołać, zginąłby pod ogromem naszej potęgi! Vox patrzył na niego niepewnie, zastanawiając się nad jego słowami. Powinien uważać je ze kłamstwa i bluźnierstwa, a jednak jakaś część jego podświadomości poważnie rozważała ich sens. Czy stworzenie świata rządzonego przez Toa rzeczywiście było możliwe? Czy naprawdę nikt nie stanąłby na ich drodze? Czy naprawdę byłoby… lepiej? Nagle Taive powiedział coś, czego Toa Dźwięku zupełnie się nie spodziewał. - Nie muszę cię zabijać, Vox… - Mężczyzna wbił swoje błękitne ślepia w wojownika. - Pomyśl, jeśli przestalibyśmy wykonywać polecenia Matoran, odrzucili Kodeks i wszystko inne, co nas ogranicza… Bez ograniczeń moglibyśmy dokonać rzeczy niemożliwych! Może nawet obalilibyśmy samego Mata Nui! - Jego oczy zabłysły. - Możemy tego dokonać razem. Vox zamrugał. - Razem? - Tak, razem. Twoja przyjaciółka była dość… niesubordynowana, sprawiałaby tylko problemy. Ale ty… ty jesteś inny. Im nas więcej, tym większa nasza potęga. Zastanów się, co wolisz, Vox: narażać swoje życie do końca życia w obronie tych, którzy nigdy nic dla ciebie nie zrobili… czy rządzić tym światem, będąc niezwyciężonym? - Naprawdę myślisz, że możemy osiągnąć coś takiego? - zapytał Toa Dźwięku. - Oczywiście - rzekł Taive. - Zjednoczmy Toa, usuńmy tych, którzy stoją na naszej drodze i zdobądźmy to, co od zawsze nam się należało - nieograniczoną władzę i potęgę! - Spojrzał na Voxa. - Więc jak będzie? Przyłączysz się do nas? Toa Dźwięku spuścił wzrok, zamyślając się. Czy naprawdę mógł zapomnieć o wszystkim, czego uczył go Zaldiar i do czego zobowiązywał go Kodeks? Jednak jeśli miało to być dla większego dobra… Dla stworzenia idealnego świata, rządzonego przez Toa, bez wojen i żadnej siły, która mogłaby im się przeciwstawić… Świata, w którym w końcu nie musiałby oglądać śmierci tych, do których się przywiązał… Podniósł głowę i przeniósł wzrok na Taive’a. Podjął decyzję. - Zrobię to - powiedział. *** Droma zapalił kaganki, rozświetlając nieco swoją mroczną piwnicę. Zaczął krzątać się w tę i z powrotem, sięgając po kolorowe fiolki i wlewając ich zawartość w różnych ilościach do czarnego kotła stojącego pośrodku pomieszczenia. Arctica spoglądała na to z narastającym niepokojem. Nie miała pojęcia, co ten świr planuje z nią zrobić, ale jeśli szykował do tego zwierciadło psychotroniczne - nie oznaczało to nic dobrego. W pewnym momencie Droma przystanął i spojrzał na przywiązaną do krzesła Toa Lodu. - Ach, przywiązali cię, pani… - powiedział ledwo słyszalnym głosem. - Naprawdę nie mają pojęcia, jak powinien przebiegać rytuał… Sięgnął po nóż i przybliżył się do Arctici, po czym przeciął krępujące ją nici. Dziewczyna tylko na to czekała. Momentalnie poderwała się z krzesła, wyprowadzając cios w podbródek Dromy, kopnęła go między nogi i rzuciła się w stronę wyjścia. Mężczyzna dopadł do niej z niespodziewaną u kogoś jego postury zwinnością, sycząc niczym wąż, i z równie niespodziewaną siłą powalił ją na ziemię. Arctica wrzasnęła z bólu, kiedy jego pazury zagłębiły się w jej ramię. Poczuła, jak jej mięśnie słabną, aż w końcu wcale nie mogła się poruszyć. Droma stanął nad nią i pokręcił głową z politowaniem. - Głupia… Myśli, że może nam uciec… - powiedział sam do siebie, po czym wrócił do szykowania zwierciadła. Po jakimś czasie złapał za sparaliżowane ciało Arctici i usadowił je na niewielkim stołku przed kotłem, pilnując, by się nie przewróciło. - Co… co ty robisz? - spytała Toa Lodu, która teraz mogła poruszać jedynie głową, spojrzawszy na Dromę, krzątającego się przy półkach z fiolkami i stole z narzędziami. - Och, jest mi niezmiernie miło, że zainteresowałaś się moim projektem, pani… - odparł mężczyzna i przeniósł na nią wzrok. - Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak fascynujące jest to zwierciadło… Od wielu lat zapomniane, odkąd rozwinęła się ta… technologia. - Ostatnie słowo wypowiedział z nieukrywaną pogardą. Arctica zauważyła, jak substancja w kotle powoli zaczyna emanować błękitnym światłem. - Pozwala ci odnaleźć każdego, jeśli tylko oddasz mu część swojego umysłu… - kontynuował Droma. - Po odpowiednim wyćwiczeniu, swoim zasięgiem można objąć cały świat… A przy odrobinie wprawy nawet wpłynąć na umysły osób, których szukasz… - A co to ma wspólnego ze mną? - Światełko sercowe Arctici pulsowało coraz mocniej, choć za wszelką cenę starała się opanować niepokój. - Od lat badam to zwierciadło… - Droma podszedł do regału z fiolkami i zaczął szukać pośród nich tej właściwej. - Jest naprawdę fascynujące, pani… Problem polega na tym, że nie możesz zrobić nic ze swoim ciałem… Ale znalazłem na to rozwiązanie. Toa Lodu przełknęła ślinę. - To znaczy? - Ach, tu jesteś… - szepnął Droma, znajdując szukaną buteleczkę, po czym zwrócił się do dziewczyny: - Odkryłem, jak połączyć mój umysł z umysłem osoby korzystającej ze zwierciadła… I jak przejąć nad nim kontrolę… Dzięki temu, będzie on szukał tego, co mu rozkażę, na moje polecenia przemierzał całe wszechświaty, a ja wciąż będę mógł normalnie funkcjonować… Odkorkował fiolkę i wlał jej zawartość do kotła. Następnie podszedł do Arctici i ostrożnie zdjął jej maskę. - Niestety, twoi poprzednicy nie przetrwali tej próby, moja pani… Miejmy nadzieję, że z tobą będzie inaczej. - Umieścił Kanohi dziewczyny obok innych, zawieszonych na ścianie. Arctica ze zgrozą uświadomiła sobie, że należą właśnie do wspomnianych przed Dromę „poprzedników”. - Zaraz… - odezwała się. - Chcesz, żebym cały czas korzystała ze zwierciadła? Mój umysł tego nie wytrzyma! - Spokojnie, pani… - odparł Droma. - Poczyniłem już odpowiednie przygotowania. Oczywiście, wszystko zależy od siły umysłu… ale z tego co widziałem, twój umysł jest dość silny, by to wytrzymać… - A moje ciało? - Arctica była coraz bliższa paniki. - Nie może tak po prostu tu tkwić całą wieczność! Jeśli ono umrze, mój umysł też! Droma, nie zważając na nią, zaczął mieszać kolorową substancję wielką łyżką. Po chwili odrzekł: - Nie ma się czym martwić, pani… Po pewnym czasie twój umysł opuści ciało i nie będziemy musieli już się nim przejmować… - Że co?! Mężczyzna skończył mieszać, podszedł do stołu i chwycił leżący na nim zakrzywiony nóż. - A teraz - powiedział z błyskiem w oczach - to, co połączy mój umysł z twoim, pani… - Chwycił swoimi szponiastymi palcami za rękę Arctici i przybliżył do niej ostrze. - Nasze… protodermis… Naciął przedramię dziewczyny, pozostawiając na nim długą, czerwoną smugę. Nawet mimo paraliżu Arctica syknęła z bólu. Pomału z rany zaczęła sączyć się protodermiczna krew, której krople wpadły do kotła, zmieniając barwę wirującej w nim cieczy na karmazynową. Następnie Droma uczynił to samo ze swoim ciałem i wpuścił krople swojej krwi do zwierciadła. Ponownie wymieszał magiczną ciecz, po czym zwrócił się do Toa Lodu: - Czas rozpocząć… moja pani… Chwycił ją za głowę i zanurzył ją w kotle, nie pozwalając nawet zaczerpnąć powietrza. Arctica ponownie zaczęła ogarniać swoim mentalnym wzrokiem całą okolicę, dopóki nie pojawiły się wokół niej bordowe macki - będące zapewne ucieleśnieniem umysłu Dromy, który próbował przejąć nad nią kontrolę. Musiała coś zrobić. Nie mogła tak po prostu dać zrobić z siebie narzędzie jakiegoś zgarbionego świra. Wiedziała jednak, że prędzej czy później ten i tak zawładnie jej umysłem. Potrzebowała pomocy, po raz pierwszy od wielu lat. Tylko kto chciałby jej pomóc? Jej, bezdusznej, chłodnej, samolubnej Arctice? Nikt. Nikt nie przejmował się jej losem. Jedynie Nero, lecz jego tu nie było. Wtem przed oczami jej umysłu pojawił się obraz Voxa. Nie wiedzieć czemu, nagle poczuła, że może on być jej jedyną nadzieją. Zebrała wszystkie siły i wyrwała się z mentalnego uścisku Dromy, po czym wysłała swój umysł na poszukiwanie Toa Dźwięku. *** Lodowe ręka puściła Voxa i zdematerializowała się. Toa Dźwięku wylądował na ziemi, przyklękając na jedno kolano. Taive podszedł do niego i wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń, chcąc pomóc mu wstać. - Witaj w nowym świecie, bracie - powiedział. Vox spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się chłodno. - Widać nie jestem tu jedynym naiwnym Toa - odparł. Taive rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia. Uświadomił sobie, co Vox próbuje zrobić i w ostatniej chwili zdołał zakryć swoje receptory słuchowe. Vox uwolnił potężną falę dźwiękową, która odepchnęła wszystkich. Spikorr walnął z impetem w sufit i spadł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Karanak uderzył w popękaną ścianę, a siła zderzenia była tak mocna, że roztrzaskała ją na drobne kawałki. Mutant w ostatniej chwili zdążył wbić swoje odnóża w krawędź podłogi, chroniąc się przed upadkiem w przepaść. Jedynie Soundrone utrzymał się na równych nogach, choć teraz Taive również pomału się podnosił. - Całkiem nieźle… - rzucił do Voxa, dobywającego swojego miecza. - Ale z czymś takim nie wygrasz. - Pstryknął palcami. Karanak rzucił się na Toa Dźwięku. Ten w ostatniej chwili uchylił się przez cieczą, jaką mutant wystrzelił ze swojej gęby, zamachnął się ostrzem i odciął jedno z odnóży potwora. Karanak wydał z siebie przeraźliwy ryk i zaatakował oponenta kolejną nogą. Ostre zakończenie pajęczego odnóża trafiło Voxa w bok, rozpłatując go. Toa jęknął z bólu. Poczuł, jak z rany na jego ciele mizernie zaczyna sączyć się krew. Gdy tylko się ruszył, ból jeszcze bardziej się nasilił. Zacisnął na moment oczy i napiął mięśnie, próbując jakoś go zignorować. Mutant szykował się do kolejnego ataku. W ostatniej chwili Vox zdołał odciąć nogę pająka, przeturlał się pod jego cielsko i wbił ostrze w jego brzuch. Zielona krew spłynęła na wojownika. Stwór ryknął i zaczął się cofać w stronę przepaści. Gdy był już przy samej krawędzi, Vox dopadł do niego i przeciął szyję, łączącą humanoidalne ciało z ciałem pająka. Potwór ryknął i spadł w przepaść, machając panicznie odnóżami. Vox przystanął na krawędzi i spojrzał w dół. Kilkadziesiąt bio niżej dostrzegł powyginane ciało Karanaka. Wciąż ruszało kończynami. Nagle usłyszał nadciągający ku niemu gniewny krzyk: - Ty… chciałeś go zabić! Odwrócił się i zobaczył biegnącego w jego stronę Spikorra, wymachującego morgenszternem. Vox wystawił przed siebie poziomo klingę miecza, blokując ciosy zakapiora, a kiedy ten uniósł ramiona do góry, by uderzyć mocniej, odepchnął go falą dźwiękową. Skakdi uderzył o ścianę i ponownie stracił przytomność. Wtem mechaniczna macka chwyciła Toa za kark, uniosła w górę i cisnęła przez całe pomieszczenie. Tym razem to Vox uderzył w ścianę i powoli osunął się na ziemię. Jęknął, czując coraz silniejszy ból w miejscu rany zadanej przez Karanaka. Spojrzał zamroczonym wzrokiem na idącego w jego stronę Soundrone’a. Z ciała robota wysunęły się kolejne macki i poszybowały ku leżącemu Toa. Vox, nie mając innej formy obrony, utworzył dookoła siebie pole siłowe, na którym zatrzymały się mechaniczne wije. Soundrone uderzył jeszcze kilka razy w niewidzialną barierę, lecz nie mógł jej przebić. Vox powoli podniósł się, uciskając dłonią ranę i spojrzał na leżący nieopodal miecz, upuszczony przez niego wcześniej, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Soundrone’a. Robot uwolnił ogłuszający jazgot. Vox złapał się za głowę i padł na kolana, czując, jak hałas powoli rozrywa jego receptory słuchowe. Kątem oka dostrzegł sunące ku niemu macki. Zebrał wszystkie siły i otoczył Soundrone’a dźwiękową barierą, uciszając go. Na moment zdezorientowany, Soundrone pozwolił Voxowi dopaść do swojego miecza i przejechać nim po jego pomarańczowych oczach, rozłupując je. Maszyna zachwiała się i sekundę później wbiła się w oszronioną ścianę, odepchnięta kolejną falą dźwiękową uwolnioną przez Voxa. Toa zaczął nerwowo rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu, ciężko dysząc. Ledwo stał na nogach, a ból w boku był nie do wytrzymania, lecz wciąż musiał jeszcze uporać się z Taive’em… który jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Nagle chwyciła go lodowa dłoń i cisnęła po podłodze w stronę przepaści. Vox zatrzymał się kilka centymetrów przed krawędzią i już miał się podnieść, kiedy do ziemi przycisnęła go stopa Taive’a. Toa Lodu zamachnął się swoim ostrzem, lecz na jego drodze stanęła klinga miecza Voxa, którego ten jakimś cudem jeszcze nie wypuścił. - Myślałem, że można ci zaufać… - wycedził Taive. - Ale jesteś taki sam jak Zaldiar… I tak samo skończysz! Ponownie zadał cios, a Vox ponownie go zablokował. Czuł jednak, jak powoli opuszczają go siły i wiedział, że długo nie wytrzyma. - I co masz z tego naiwnego przestrzegania Kodeksu? - mówił dalej Toa Lodu. - Nie potrafisz nawet mnie zabić! Spikorr ocknął się, podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Taive’a mocującego się z Voxem. - Ale skoro tak musi być… Dobrze… - Toa Lodu napierał coraz mocniej. - Sam zdobędę należną mi władzę! - I co teraz, Taive…? - wycharczał Vox. - Zdobędziesz władzę, i co potem? Podzielisz się nią ze swoimi współpracownikami, czy się ich pozbędziesz przy pierwszej lepszej okazji…? Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak oprzytomniony Spikorr marszczy brwi. - Jeśli będą stali na mojej drodze, zabiję ich, co za problem? - odparł Taive. - Tak jak każdego, kto utrudnia mi robotę. Tak jak każdego, kto ślepo przestrzega ograniczających go zasad. Tak jak ciebie. Mięśnie Voxa krzyczały z bólu. Toa Dźwięku nie mógł już dłużej bronić się przed napierającym Taive’em. Resztkami sił blokował oponenta mieczem, lecz powoli już szykował na to, co miało zaraz nastąpić. Nie chciał tak skończyć. Gdyby tylko miał więcej siły… Nagle obaj Toa usłyszeli, jak coś zbliża się w ich stronę z okrzykiem na ustach. Taive obrócił się i ujrzał nadciągającego ku niemu Spikorra, szykującego się do zadania ciosu swoją gwiazdą zaranną. Wystrzelił ku niemu kilka lodowych kolców. Skakdi zablokował pociski swoją bronią, jeden jednak zdołał trafić go w lewą pierś. Spikorr jęknął i zachwiał się, lecz nie przestawał biec i dopiero kiedy sople przeszyły jego tors na wylot, zatrzymał się i padł na ziemię. - Żałosny zdrajca - mruknął Taive i ponownie odwrócił się ku Voxowi, gotów zadać ostateczny cios. Wtedy Dźwiękowe Ostrze wbiło się w jego pierś. Taive otworzył szerzej zarówno oczy, jak i usta. Jego mięśnie powoli zwiotczały i wypuściły broń z ręki, a błękitne światełko sercowe zaczęło tlić się coraz słabszym światłem. Mężczyzna spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Voxa. - Mówiłeś, że Kodeks jest dla tych, którzy nie potrafią kierować się w życiu własnymi zasadami - wycedził Toa Dźwięku. - Właśnie ustaliłem własną zasadę. Uniósł ramiona nad głowę, pozwalając, by ciało Taive’a bezwładnie zsunęło się z klingi jego miecza i spadło w przepaść. Po chwili podniósł się i, uciskając ranę, podszedł chwiejnym krokiem do jeszcze dychającego Spikorra. - Ja… Dziękuję… - powiedział. Skakdi tylko lekko się uśmiechnął, szczerząc zakrwawione zębiska. - Ten drań sobie na to zasłużył - odparł. - Przez cały ten czas traktował mnie, jakbym nic nie znaczył… Ale teraz się nauczył… Ze mną się nie zadziera. Vox uklęknął przy nim. - Jesteś ranny. - Ty też - zauważył Spikorr. - Nie przejmuj się mną. I tak mi już nie pomożesz. Taive po raz kolejny mnie załatwił… Toa Dźwięku mimo wszystko zrobiło mu się żal. W końcu Zakazianin ocalił mu życie, choć dzień wcześniej o mało co mu go nie odebrał. - Posłuchaj, Spikorr - kontynuował Vox. - Co zrobiliście Arctice? Gdzie ona jest? Żyje? - Tak… - Skakdi kaszlnął krwią. - Taive zostawił ją u tego szaleńca, Dromy… - Gdzie dokładnie? - Toa nachylił się nad nim. - W Pierwszym Dystrykcie… w dzielnicy… arhnn… - Jakiej dzielnicy? Spikorr? Spikorr! Skakdi nie mógł mu już odpowiedzieć. Wydał z siebie ostatnie tchnienie, a jego oczy wypełniła pustka. Vox uderzył pięścią o ziemię i zaklął bezgłośnie. Nie mógł tak po prostu zostawić Arctici. Nie wiedział czemu, ale jakiś głos w jego głowie mówił mu, że nie mógł. Nagle poczuł, jakby coś ocierało się jego umysł. Jakby ktoś próbował się z nim telepatycznie skontaktować i coś mu powiedzieć. Zerwał się na równe nogi, kiedy usłyszał w swoich myślach znajomy głos. Arctica. Była w niebezpieczeństwie, zamknięta w jakiejś piwnicy z kimś, kogo wygląd przyprawiał Voxa o dreszcze. Następnie przed oczami jego umysłu pojawiła się jaskrawa smuga, prowadząca zapewne do miejsca, w którym przetrzymywana była dziewczyna. Nie zważając na ból oraz fakt, jak bardzo szalone to wszystko mu się wydawało, Toa podniósł się z ziemi i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Paręnaście minut później był już u podnóży wieżowca. Dotknął dłonią rany, owiniętej prowizorycznym opatrunkiem ze skrawka jego płaszcza i poczuł, że materiał jest coraz wilgotniejszy od krwi. W takim stanie na pewno nie dotrze do Pierwszego Dystryktu na czas, o ile w ogóle tam dotrze. Zaczął nerwowo rozglądać się po okolicy i podziękował w myślach Wielkiemu Duchowi, kiedy ujrzał zaparkowany pośród ruin motor Spikorra. Rozdział 11 Kolczaste macki Dromy osaczyły umysł Arctici. Ta starała bronić się ze wszystkich sił, mierzyła się jednak z mistrzem psychotroniki - wiedziała, że prędzej czy później mu ulegnie. Miała nadzieję, że Vox dostrzeże wysyłane przez nią znaki i mimo tego, jak podle go wcześniej traktowała przybędzie po nią i ją ocali. Zaśmiała się chłodno w myślach. Kogo ona oszukiwała? Droma krzątał się przy stole, mieszając zawartości różnych fiolek w głębokiej misie. Musiał przygotować paraliżującą miksturę - ta, którą wpuścił do krwi Arctici przez swoje pazury w każdej chwili mogła przestać działać, a wtedy dziewczyna mogłaby się uwolnić i trzeba by było zaczynać wszystko od początku. Wstrzykując do jej żył ten preparat, który właśnie szykował, miałby pewność, że Toa Lodu pozostanie na swoim miejscu. Oczywiście, nie na zawsze - ale na wystarczająco długo, by umysł opuścił jej ciało, którego mógłby potem się pozbyć. W międzyczasie toczył mentalną walkę z Arcticą, niemal wcale się przy tym nie wysilając. Choć musiał przyznać, że dziewczyna była silniejsza, niż sądził. Nieważne. Kiedy tylko skończy miksturę, skupi wszystkie siły na umyśle Toa Lodu i przejmie nad nim kontrolę bez żadnego problemu. A wtedy… Droma uśmiechnął się szeroko na samą myśl o tym, ilu pięknych rzeczy mógłby wtedy dokonać. Skończył miksturę i zanurzył w niej ostrze noża. Następnie zaczął zbliżać się do ciała Arctici, drżąc z podniecenia. Nagle rozległ się ogromny huk i drzwi do piwnicy wylądowały na dole trzeszczących schodów. Droma z niemalże stoickim spokojem obserwował, jak do pomieszczenia wpada nieznany mu Toa w szaro-srebrnej zbroi, przykryty odrapanym płaszczem. Vox spojrzał na Arcticę, następnie na Dromę, potem znów na Arcticę, potem znów na Dromę, a potem na trzymany w jego dłoni nóż. - Odsuń się od niej! - odezwał się, sięgając po Dźwiękowe Ostrze. - Spokojnie, panie… - wyszeptał Droma, unosząc do góry ręce. - Naprawdę sądzisz, że ktoś taki jak ja… mógłby zrobić krzywdę tej dziewczynie? Toa zmierzył go wzrokiem. Mężczyzna miał niepokojący, wygłodniały wygląd, ale z drugiej strony Vox miał wrażenie, że mógłby rozpaść się na kawałki przy pierwszym silniejszym podmuchu wiatru. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że trzymał w dłoni nóż i bez wątpienia chciał zrobić krzywdę Arctice. Zrobił krok w kierunku Dromy. Ten posłał mu pobłażliwe spojrzenie i z zaskakującą zwinnością skoczył na Voxa, powalając go na ziemię i sycząc niczym wąż. Toa Dźwięku w ostatniej chwili chwycił za nadgarstek Dromy i wytrącił z jego dłoni nóż, który ten próbował wbić w jego ciało. Mężczyzna syknął jeszcze wścieklej i zaczął jak szalony machać pazurami, starając się rozszarpać Voxa na strzępy. Toa chciał go z siebie zrzucić, lecz odkrył, że Droma dysponuje niespodziewaną u kogoś jego postury siłą. Spróbował użyć swojej mocy żywiołu, lecz był zbyt wycieńczony po walce z Taive’em. Jęknął z bólu, kiedy pazury na stopach napastnika nadszarpnęły jego ranę. Odwrócił głowę w bok, unikając kłapiących, szpiczastych zębów Dromy i dostrzegł Dźwiękowe Ostrze, leżące jakieś bio od niego. Wyciągnął ku niemu rękę, jednak nim zdołał go dosięgnąć, Droma przyszpilił jego ramię do ziemi, omal nie przebijając pazurami jego pancerza. Przybliżył swoją głowę do głowy Voxa i uśmiechnął się szkaradnie. Nagle czyjaś biała dłoń złapała go za bark i pociągnęła w tył. Toa Dźwięku ze zdumieniem patrzył, jak Arctica odciąga szamoczącego się Dromę, podnosi go i zanurza jego głowę w czarnym kotle. Dziewczyna szybkim ruchem ręki zgarnęła wszystkie kolorowe fiolki z pobliskiego regału i wrzuciła je do naczynia, z którego w tym samym momencie buchnęły wielobarwne płomienie. Następnie zamroziła powierzchnię substancji, więżąc głowę Dromy w środku kotła. Kolorowa ciecz zaczęła bulgotać i świecić coraz jaśniej, a po chwili dało się słyszeć stłumiony huk, po którym wierzgające ciało Dromy opadło bezwładnie. Arctica przeniosła wzrok na Voxa, po czym jej oczy powędrowały do góry i Toa runęła na ziemię, mdlejąc. *** Otworzyła pomału oczy. Przez chwilę widziała tylko jasną plamę, lecz potem jej wzrok przyzwyczaił się do światła i ujrzała chmury sunące wolno po szaroniebieskim niebie. Potwornie bolała ją głowa. Ale przynajmniej wydostała się z tej okropnej piwnicy. Leżała na ławce nieopodal wybrzeża, opierając głowę na kolanach Voxa, przykryta jego płaszczem. Spojrzała na niego. Ten, widząc, że odzyskała przytomność, odetchnął z ulgą, choć starał się to ukryć. - Myślałem, że nigdy się nie obudzisz - powiedział Toa Dźwięku i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Ja też… - odparła dziewczyna i spuściła wzrok. Przez długi czas milczała, aż wreszcie dodała: - Dlaczego mnie uratowałeś? Vox wzruszył ramionami. - To byłoby nie w porządku, gdybym tak po prostu cię zostawił - rzekł, spoglądając na morze. - Poza tym, zdawało mi się, że jakiś głos w mojej głowie mi tak kazał. - Ponownie uśmiechnął się lekko, nie odrywając oczu od fal. Znów zapadła cisza, przerwana dopiero przez słowa, których Arctica nie wypowiedziała od wielu lat: - Dziękuję. Vox tylko skinął głową. Arctica powoli podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. - Co z Taive’em? - zapytała po chwili. - Nie żyje. Zamrugała. - Zabiłeś go? Toa Dźwięku niechętnie przytaknął. - Co z Kodeksem? Myślałam, że… Uciszył ją głębokim westchnięciem. - Dałem sobie z tym spokój - powiedział. - Pewien mądry Toa powiedział mi kiedyś, że Kodeks ma wskazywać nam drogę. Ale to od nas zależy, jak tę drogę przejdziemy. Arctica mruknęła. - Głębokie. - Ale prawdziwe. Miałaś rację. Na tej wyspie nie da się być bohaterem. Ale… mogę przynajmniej się starać, aby ta wyspa nie była gorszym miejscem niż dotychczas. To zamierzam właśnie robić. - Więc jesteśmy w tej samej sytuacji. Vox spojrzał na nią, lekko zdziwiony. - Och, doprawdy? Dziewczyna skinęła głową, potakując. - Wiesz, kiedyś wierzyłam, że mogę być prawdziwym bohaterem - rzekła. - Obrończynią uciśnionych, walczącą w imię Wielkiego Ducha. Byłam strasznie naiwna, potem sobie to uświadomiłam. Nie nadawałam się na bohatera. Ale przynajmniej mogę, tak jak mówiłeś, starać się, by ta wyspa nie była gorszym miejscem niż dotychczas… I nie być taką wredną zołzą dla wszystkich - dodała po chwili z chłodnym uśmiechem. Vox zaśmiał się cicho. - Byłoby miło - odparł. Jeszcze chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, wsłuchując się w szum fal i odległe odgłosy miasta oraz spoglądając na morze. Wreszcie Arctica podniosła się i zwróciła się do Voxa, wyciągając ku niemu dłoń: - Jeszcze raz dziękuję. Nie tylko za uratowanie mi życia. Dwa razy. Ale też za to, że… pokazałeś mi, co powinno stać w życiu na pierwszym miejscu. - Nie ma sprawy. Chwycił jej rękę i wstał. Po chwili jednak jęknął z bólu i złapał się za bok. Rana wciąż dawała się we znaki. Arctica podtrzymała go. - Jesteś ranny… - powiedziała. Pierwszy raz Vox usłyszał troskę w jej głosie. - To nic takiego - odparł, chociaż ból był nie do zniesienia. - Poradzę sobie. - Nic takiego? Nic takiego? Od „niczego takiego” na wojnie umierali Toa, Vox. Trzeba cię opatrzyć. - Powiedziałem, że dam sobie radę - Przeszedł kilka kroków o własnych siłach, znów jednak jęknął i dotknął dłonią rany. - Mhm, już to widzę. - Arctica skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. - Uratowałeś mi życie, muszę ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć. - Umiem sobie zrobić opatrunek - odrzekł i już chciał odejść, gdy dziewczyna go zatrzymała. Spojrzał na nią. - Kto powiedział, że odwdzięczę ci się tylko przez założenie opatrunku, hm? - rzuciła i ruszyła przed siebie. Vox przez chwilę stał w miejscu, obserwując jej odchodzącą sylwetkę. Po chwili Arctica zatrzymała się, odwróciła w stronę Toa Dźwięku i krzyknęła z nutką zniecierpliwienia w głosie: - No to idziesz, czy nie? Uśmiechnął się. - Skoro nalegasz… Epilog Wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna obrócił swój fotel plecami do ogromnego ekranu, na którym wyświetlony był uchwycony przez miejskie kamery obraz Voxa. Spojrzał uważnie na stojącą naprzeciw postać. - Co o tym myślisz? - zapytał. - Myślę - odparł smukły wojownik w kolczastej zbroi - że możemy rozpocząć ostatnią fazę przygotowań. Rozmówca skinął głową. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i zmierzył w stronę wyjścia. - Dokąd idziesz? - rzucił do niego siedzący. Jego towarzysz zwlekał przez chwilę z odpowiedzią, po czym odrzekł: - Zająć się pewnymi sprawami. - Opuścił pokój, a automatycznie drzwi bezgłośnie się za nim zasunęły. *** Vox stanął przed wejściem do domu Elaineh i zmierzył wzrokiem budynek, zamyślając się. - Jesteś pewien? - odezwała się towarzysząca mu Hikira. Toa Dźwięku przytaknął. - Ktoś musi zająć się jej mieszkaniem - powiedział. - I Rahi, żeby nie pomarły z głodu i tęsknoty. Jestem to winien Elaineh. Poza tym, i tak potrzebowałem mieszkania. A ta okolica odpowiada mi najbardziej. Toa Błyskawic skinęła głową. - Mam nadzieję, że czasem mnie do siebie zaprosisz. Vox uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. - Miałem dbać o to mieszkanie - odparł. Hikira odwzajemniła uśmiech i szturchnęła go lekko w ramię. - Dobra, trzymaj się - powiedziała po chwili. - Na razie! - Machnęła ręką na pożegnanie i pomknęła w swoją stronę. Vox przez moment stał w miejscu, odprowadzając ją wzrokiem, po czym spojrzał na drzwi do dawnego domu Matoranki i wszedł do środka. *** Arctica wpatrywała się przez okno w znikające za horyzontem pomarańczowe słońce. Po raz pierwszy od wielu tysięcy lat czuła przyjemne ciepło w sercu. Po raz pierwszy nie czuła… smutku, choć nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego. Odeszła od okna i spojrzała na wyrzeźbioną przez nią lodową figurkę Nero. Brakowało jej go, okropnie brakowało. Uznała jednak, że to nie powód, by zamykać się w sobie i odtrącać innych. Postanowiła czerpać garściami z tego, co daje jej życie i ponownie poczuć szczęście, którego smak tak dawno zapomniała. Usiadła na łóżku i utworzyła w swoich dłoniach lodowy odłamek, po czym zaczęła w nim rzeźbić. Po paru minutach jego górna część zaczęła przybierać kształt Kanohi Hau. *** Powiał zimny, ostry wiatr, posyłając śnieżne płatki prosto w twarz Toa Wody, lecz ona nie zwracała na to uwagi. Sypiące w nią płatki śniegu były niczym w porównaniu z bólem, jaki teraz czuła. Bólem, który rozrywał jej serce. Bólem, który miażdżył umysł. Bólem, który wyciskał łzy z jej oczu. Żadne tortury czy śmierć nie mogły się z tym równać. Straciła kogoś, kogo kochała. Najbliższego, oddanego przyjaciela, który zawsze był dla niej oparciem i pomocą. A zginął dlatego, że pragnął zdobyć to, co mu się należało. Co należało się wszystkim Toa. - Pomszczę cię, Taive - wyszeptała, wstając znad zwłok Toa Lodu. - Przysięgam. Nie dostrzegła, że z oddali obserwuje ją nieznany mężczyzna w kolczastej zbroi. KONIEC